Dead Sea
by MyaBellermine
Summary: "Like the dead sea, you'll never sink when you are with me." Both Arizona Robbins and Calliope Torres have been through some really rough and hard moments in their lives, but the two find that when they are spending time together the moments they share are amazing and as easy as they come.
1. Submarines

**Okay, hi everybody, this is my first Calzona story. I want to apologize for all the mistakes right off the bat, and just say I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing, nothing at all. **

Dead Sea

Chapter 1: Submarines

_I think I began to drown pretty fast in the aftermath of my relationship with George, and then with Erica I was pretty sure that I would never come back up for air. My heart was devastated, how couldn't it be. I closed off my heart, let my insecurities take over. I was drowning and it hurt. It hurt so much all over, all the time. Some days I just wanted to crawl into the fetal position and lie in bed until I became numb. Others I was angry, so god damn angry. For the most part I bottled it all down inside, but I was entitled to my emotional breakdowns every now and than. _

_ Mark was there, which was good. I mean he is a great friend and a great lay, but I was drowning and not even he could pull me from the salty, murky water. _

_ There are five stages of drowning, stage one is surprise. The victim recognizes danger and becomes afraid, the victim's arms will be at the waters surface making grasping or flipping motions. The head will be titled back, the face turned up. Victims rarely make any sounds, they struggle just to breathe. Stage two, involuntary breathe holding. The victim has now dropped below the static water line and the body, in attempt to protect itself, initiates involuntary breath holding. Although the victim still struggles he/she cannot breathe. You struggle and struggle to fight the funny feeling you begin to get, even though you are in freezing water you're warm; Before you succumb to hypothermia, you start to feel comfortable._

_ Unconsciousness is stage three. Because you have been without oxygen the body shuts itself down, you are motionless, no longer breathing, the victim finds themselves in respiratory arrest. Your chest no longer moves, you no longer make breathing sounds. At this point you begin to sink to the bottom of the water, whether slowly or rapidly all just depends. There you either wait for death to take you into the merciful depths of darkness or for a hand to pull you out of the water and reestablish breathing. Next step, Hypoxic Convulsions. Your skin turns blue, your body's rigid, you may be convulsing violently and frothing at the mouth, all due to a lack of one tiny necessity, oxygen. _

_ Lastly, the final stage is clinical death, which is quite possibly the most favorable stage to a drowning victim because lets face it there are hundred of horrible ways to go, but when you drown you suffer. Clinical death occurs when both breathing and circulation have stopped. You go into cardiac arrest, your vital organs no longer receive oxygen rich blood._

_ The earlier a lifesaver begins cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR) after the victim's heart stops, the better the victims chances of surviving the incident. The longer the victim is submerged, the greater the chance permanent brain damage or death. After four minutes of no oxygen, brain cells begin to die off, and irreversible brain damage occurs._

_ I was drowning and I was struggling and I began to feel warm. My life had gone from fantastic to shit within minutes and I fought like hell, but than I began to feel comfortable. I began to accept that this was my life, that I wasn't good enough for anyone. I began to feel inadequate and inept. Self-loathing ensued which quickly turned to self-pity. Which in turn became indifference because if I dare felt again I knew I would begin to sink to the bottom more rapidly than before. I would begin to convulse and turn blue and froth at the mouth, and then I would die. Which I guess I could live with (oh the irony of that statement), but what the hell would happen to the people I loved if I didn't fight._

_ So I didn't let myself become comfortable, and I didn't let myself feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. I began to fight with all my might, with everything I had, and you know what I realized in that time that I put of the fight of my life? I realized the fighting for the sake of others would not help a thing because if I wanted to fight, I would fight for me, so in turn I continued sinking. I let myself become comfortable and feel warm because I personally did not want to fight. Not for Mark or my dad or my mom or Aria or whoever the hell else might give more than two shits about me. I began to sink faster and faster, towards the bottom, where it just might be to late. I saw the dark, talked to death, tussled with life. I walked each side weighing the pros and cons and had finally come to a decision. That decision was set in stone too. _

…

Callie grew increasingly frustrated with her blonde co-worker to her left. It had been a pretty bad day already and the perkiness radiating off of Dr. Robbins body was getting on her last nerve. The big, perfect smiles showing off her killer dimples, and the sparkle in her eyes. Like these kids weren't dying or like they didn't have some rare degenerative bone disease that Callie might not be able to fix.

Between the fact that she had learned George was going into the army and Erica walking out on her the week before, she had been having an all around bad morning and she just wanted the day to end.

"Dr. Torres here just might be what you're looking for," Robbins winked at the child. Turning to the parents she said, "she's the best and I can assure you if any doctor can figure out what your options are, she's the one you want."

Callie looked at Dr. Robbins like she had two heads, this kid was way to far gone, there was nothing they could do and she knew that. She didn't want all of the parents hope to be false, the kids hope to false, she didn't want to have to break the news. She snorted, "hardly."

Both the parents whipped their heads to the brunette doctor, but before they could say anything she was being dragged out of the room by the shorter blonde doctor.

"What the hell was that?" Arizona said raising her voice.

"The truth, something you weren't giving them. That kid is way to far gone, you know that and I know that. Stop giving them false hope if you're only going to tell them there is NOTHING you can do," Callie shot back.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Arizona spat.

"Nothing, I'm just fine and dandy," Callie spit back.

"Sarcasm doesn't look good on you Callie. You need to get your head together before you walk back into that room. This is pediatrics, you give them all the hope you can give them. Even if their only option is too damn experimental, you give them that option. The parents need hope Callie, their CHILD is dying, the only god damn thing they have left is hope. And you, you did a mighty fine job of stripping away just that. I don't care what kind of day YOU are having, when you walk into one of MY patient's rooms you put your head on straight and act like you've had the best day of your life. So I ask again, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"It's George! Okay! George decided to join the army," Callie practically yelled.

"So that is what this is about, George? What George is doing is awesome," Arizona smiled softly, proud of her co-worker for making the decision of a lifetime.

"No! It's not awesome. God! Who are you? HE is our friend, he is our friend and he is making a stupid choice and you think that's awesome?" Callie blew up at her, she began to stalk away.

"No," Arizona said grabbing her arm and pulling her back to face her. "I don't really know you. So maybe I just don't get what's going on with you or why you're so mad, but I do think that it is awesome. George joining the army is awesome, and that's coming from a friend."

"Shut up," Callie blew out.

"Um, no," Arizona responded. "You asked me who I was. I am the person who thinks that what George is doing is dangerous and terrifying and brave. He's going to serve his country. He's going to risk his life to save men and women who make it possible for us to sleep at night. I'm the person who thinks that that is brave. And I'm the person who stood in an airplane hanger and watched them unload my brother's body in a coffin... and all we got was a flag." Arizona paused, fighting back the tears that threatened to escape. She didn't know Dr. Torres to well, but she felt she could ease Callie's mind a bit, even if it made her feel bad for awhile.

"My brother died over there because there wasn't enough doctors, Callie. So, for my money, George O'Malley is a patriot. He's a hero. And I'm grateful that he exists. So yeah, the word I use is "awesome". That's who I am," Arizona finished her speech and quickly turned on her heel, walking back into the patients room.

Callie blew out again, knowing she had just screwed up royally with her co-worker. She wiped her eyes on her lab coat sleeve, and made her way back into the room after Arizona, plastering on a smile.

"I apologize for my behavior earlier, Mr. and Mrs. Smith. I do have a few experimental options that aren't guaranteed to work, but like Dr. Robbins said, I'm the best, and I will do my best. So if you want to go over them, I will gladly explain."

Both parents hesitantly nodded their heads, looking to their son for approval. What Arizona had said had gotten to Callie, it had settled her, made her feel guilty as hell, but somehow soothed and justified what George was doing. It calmed her, brought her back into badass mode.

She had known Arizona through George, seeing as George was friends with everybody it only made sense, but she had only ever seen the blonde as a co-worker. Now she saw Arizona through a whole different light. Her perkiness was an effort to balance all of the darkness that hid within her, letting that consume her could be extremely dangerous, and she had every right to let the darkness overwhelm her. She didn't, and that was admirable.

Arizona Robbins fought, she fought daily to keep her perkiness, all she had was her perkiness.

"Arizona wait," Callie called after the retreating blonde. She had sort of rushed through the rest of her explanation when she had seen the doctor slip out of the room.

Arizona stopped in her tracks, but didn't turn to face Callie. "What do you want?" she asked in a warm, but still clipped voice.

"To say I'm sorry," Callie spoke genuinely.

"Callie, I didn't tell you that story to make you feel bad. I just wanted you to understand where I was coming from, where George is coming from. The next chapter of his life is going to be... unimaginable, he needs support for that and not doubt."

"I know," Callie sighed. "I know that, so thank you."

"No need to thank me, I didn't do anything substantial," Arizona smiled. "Now if you'll excuse me Dr. Torres I some other patients to check on. I'll see you in surgery."

Before Arizona could leave, Callie called after her, "Wait."

Arizona turned around her head titled to the side in confusion.

"Why don't you come to Joes' tonight? We invited George tonight as an intervention, but we can change it to a celebration or congratulations or whatever," Callie mumbled out.

"I'll see what I can do," Arizona smiled her dimply smile before waving and walking away.

"Holy crap," Callie breathed out, "that smile should be illegal."

…

"I just yelled at Callie today," Arizona breathed out as she slumped into the seat across from Teddy.

"You yelled at Callie?" Teddy laughed, "wish I would have been there to see it."

"Shut up," Arizona pouted, "it isn't even slightly funny."

"Oh why? Because you're like madly in love with her," Teddy teased.

"Not even, I hardly know the woman," Arizona defended.

"You all but sulked around for weeks when her and Hahn were together. You always avoided George when he and she were married, and most days you can barely drag your eyes away from her long enough to do your job," Teddy began to disagree. "You watch her when we eat lunch, which I still think is extremely creepy. You know how she takes her coffee and when she is in a bad mood. You know that she wears her heart on her sleeve-"

"Everybody knows she wears her heart on her sleeve," Arizona interrupted.

"Whatever. You know that she ALWAYS wears long sleeved shirts rolled up to her elbows, and that she has a wonderful voice. You know her favorite song, mainly because she sings it when she showers in the locker rooms. You know her fake smile from her genuine one, and you know her favorite color. When she laughs, your face gets all bright even if it you only heard it from across the hall. You purposely try to take all pediatric, orthopedic cases you can take, just so you have a reason to talk to her. You don't know her, but you know her. If that isn't prove you love the damn woman, than I don't know what is," Teddy finished.

"You know all that stuff about her too!"

"Only because you won't shut your damn mouth when it comes to her. Dr. Torres this, and Dr. Torres that, and Dr. Torres. Well you know what Dr. Torres can kiss my ass because I did not need to know she has the best, and I quote 'Damn rack in Seattle'."

"Okay," Arizona chuckled lightly, "maybe I have a bit of a girl crush on the woman."

"My ass," Teddy said as she launched a grape at the the blonde woman.

"Hey!" Arizona shouted. "Just for that you're coming to Joes' with me tonight!"

"Oh like that's punishment," Teddy laughed at her.

"Callie invited me."

"Why am I not surprised," Teddy sighed. "Are you going to at least man up tonight? Make a move? Go all sexy Arizona on her ass?"

"No! She invited me so we could support George in his decision to join the army."

"Right, yea I'm totally in. Got to go support a fellow soldier," Teddy nodded.

"Good."

"Sure," Teddy smiled.

…

"She yelled at me Mark!" Callie whined as she slammed her tray down beside his. "She went all bitchy Arizona on me!"

"Mcblonde went Mcbitch?" Mark snorted. "Hard to imagine."

"What the hell happened to Mark?" Callie blurted out.

Mark realizing what he said sighed, "well since you hardly ever get off from work early, I sit around in your apartment and talk to CRISTINA. Cristina has gotten to me... help... me... please."

Callie just laughed.

"I don't think this is funny. I just used Mc, that scares me."

"Well you're not the only one, Mcsteamy," Callie teased.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Tease the man with a crisis here," Mark glared at Callie.

"You're not the only one with a crisis!" Callie yelled remembering why she was so wound up. "George joined the damn army! And... I kind of invited Arizona to Joes'. It was purely for George's sake though. Because... you know... they are friends."

"Yea, purely for George's sake. You've had a thing for blondie for the longest, time to man up Callie. Tonight's the night were you get in enough lady lovin' for the both of us," Mark said.

Callie glared at him from across the table. "I have never had a thing for her."

"Oh sure and I've never screwed every nurse in this hospital. Who are you kidding Cal? Definitely not me," Mark snorted.

"It's too soon, and who even know if she finds me attractive. I mean George cheated on me, Erica walked out on me. There's a reason for that you know, there's always a reason for everything," Callie began to ramble.

"Shut up," Mark said, "you are beautiful, gorgeous, and sexy as hell. George is Bambi, he couldn't handle your heat, and Erica was well Erica. You are wanted by many and too attractive for your own damn good. Plus, if you were ugly, I would have never slept with you."

This earned him an apple to his chest.

"Not necessary," he protested rubbing his chest. "I was being truthful."

"Stop being a douche than," Callie chuckled.

"Whatever," he glared. "You're wound up tight aren't you?"

Callie just sat there looking at him. He was right she was, the apple wasn't necessary, but he was being slightly pigish. She needed to unwind.

"Sex?" Callie asked.

"You know I never turn that down," Mark answered pushing back his chair, grabbing her arm, and dragging her off to the nearest on call room.

…

"So new plan everybody," Callie spoke up getting everybody's attention. "When George walks through those doors, we try and be as supportive of his decision as possible."

"Wait what!?" Izzie practically screamed from the bar stool. "Support, I thought we were trying to talk him OUT of his decision to join the army, not encourage it?"

"Yeah, well this next step of George's life is going to be unimaginable, he needs support and not doubt," Callie said quoting Arizona.

Bailey, Izzie, and Meredith looked at her like she had three heads, the rest of the group seemed to silently agree with her.

"This is Bambi we are talking about, sweet, little, innocent Bambi," Meredith blurted out struggling with what Callie had just said. "We would be feeding him to the wolves if we let him go out there. The wolves."

"Well if he wants to be fed to the wolves, than let him," Cristina said beside her. "It's his decision Mer, all of us have made decisions, and the rest of us have been there to support each other. Why not do the same for George?"

Izzie just shook her head in defeat, and Bailey downed a shot of God knows what.

"Waste of my time, waste of your time, waste of everybody's time," Bailey mumbled as she snatched her purse and headed out, Izzie on her heels.

"Well..." Derek spoke raising his glass of beer in the air. "To being supportive."

Everyone in the room raised their glasses along with his, "to being supportive," they all said in unison and took a drink.

Callie sat in the corner of the bar with Addison, waiting for the arrival of either George or Arizona. She couldn't wait to see Arizona again, and she didn't know why. She was strangely attracted to the undeniably gorgeous blonde with killer dimples. Until today, she had never bothered to appreciate what was distinctly Arizona Robbins.

The bell rang out, signaling the arrival of a person, Callie turned and saw George making his way through the doors.

Everybody smiled at him, congratulated him, patted him on the back, wished him luck. They drank for awhile, before George made his way over to Callie, Addison slipped out of the booth.

"Hey," he said in a way only George could.

"Hey yourself," Callie said.

"I heard this was your idea. Thank you Callie."

"Well, it wasn't exactly my idea, you should really be thanking Arizona. Before she talked some sense into me, this was going to be an intervention," Callie admitted honestly. "George, I still don't agree with your decision, but I do support it. I support you because what you're doing is pretty amazing, and I'm sorry I just realized that."

George smiled softly, "it's okay, it's hard to accept, but I think this is what I need to do. I need to do this for myself."

"I know," Callie smiled back, she gently patted his hand before slipping out of the booth. She slipped into a bar seat next to Mark.

"I think I need to cry," Callie sniffled slightly.

"Well you got my big manly shoulder to cry on, so go for it," Mark chuckled lightly.

She punched him in the shoulder before chuckling herself, the bell rang out again.

"I'm going to get us drinks, nobodies crying tonight," Mark said patting Callie on her back.

Before he caught the bartenders attention, he caught sight of a beautiful red head across the bar, and quickly slipped off the bar stool and into the crowd of people.

Callie just shook her head and chuckled at something only Mark would do. _So much for the drinks_.

"Hey stranger," came a soft voice from behind her. Callie turned her body, coming face to face with the women that could set the world on fire with one smile.

"Ahh you made it," Callie smiled.

"Well had to support O'Malley," Arizona smiled back. "Plus a raven haired beauty invited me to this, have you seen her?"

"I can't say I have, but I'll keep my eye out for you," Callie chuckled at the sort of cliché flirting antics.

Arizona sent Callie her killer smile, slipping into Mark's still warm spot. She ordered her drink before turning back to Callie.

"So I see you took my advice on the whole support thing," Arizona said.

Callie just nodded, "yea, it worked out perfectly. I think we made George comfortable with the decision he made. I mean, I think he needed this. You're a genius."

"Not a genius, just personal experience."

"Thank you," Callie said again.

"It was my pleasure."

"ARIZONA!" the pair hear Arizona's name being screamed from behind them. "I will kill you," Teddy cried out.

Arizona turned around to see Teddy who's shirt was drenched with what smelled like beer.

"I like the way your shirt clings to your boobs Teddy," Arizona playfully flirted with her best friend. This earned her a hard smack to her shoulder.

"This is not funny," Teddy said gesturing to her body. "I'm soaked in beer, and it is all your fault." She took a seat next to Arizona. "You are buying all my drinks tonight, oh AND a new shirt."

Arizona stifled her laughs behind her hand and signaled the bartender for a round of more drinks.

"This is all your fault, you dragged me down to this place," Teddy kept mumbling on. "You and your stupid need to see and talk about stupid Dr. Torr-" with that she was cut off by a hand clamping over her mouth. She looked around, finally taking in the people who she sat around, noticing Callie to Arizona's left. Her eyes went wide.

"Hey Dr. Torres," Teddy tried to play it off, but Callie was pretty sure she knew the name that Teddy was going to carelessly let slip from her mouth.

"Like I was saying you and your need to see that stupid Dr. Torr- Tony. Yea Tony," Teddy finished. Arizona just put her head in her hands knowing that Callie wasn't buying it.

"Excuse Teddy she says really dumb things when she has had some alcohol in her system," Arizona groaned.

"Yea Zona's right, don't mind me. I'm just going to go over there," Teddy said, leaving Callie chuckling.

"So you have a crush on Dr. Tony," Callie continued chuckling. "Good to know."

"Oh definitely not!" Arizona quickly said. "I don't think he even exists."

"So than, who's your crush?" Callie asked smiling.

"Like I'd tell you," Arizona teased, "and it's more of a girl crush really. Probably fade with time."

"Girl crush?" Callie said cocking an eyebrow.

"Yea, girl crush. I think this girl has the ability to cripple me. She's kind of like my kryptonite, she sucks all the awesome out of me," Arizona joked.

"Ahh and you make superhero pop culture references, I think you're perfect," Callie teased lightly.

"Well, what can I say. The perfect gene runs in my family," Arizona laughed. A comfortable silence fell between the two for awhile, before the soft strum melody of a piano filled the room.

"Some drunk picked the wrong song," Arizona groaned. "Way to kill the light mood."

"You don't like this song?" Callie asked.

"Oh I love it," Arizona said. "But it's not a song one usually dances too."

"Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?" Callie asked.

"Batman, 1989," Arizona chuckled.

"Come on, dance with me," Callie tried again sticking our her hand for Arizona.

"You know how to woo a woman," Arizona teased taking Callie's hand. They stopped in the middle of the bar floor with a couple of other drunk couples, Callie began to slowly sway them back and forth.

**He and I, it's somethin' beautiful**

** But so dysfunctional, it couldn't last**

** Loved him so, but I let him go**

** 'Cause I knew he'd never love me back**

** Such pain as this**

** Shouldn't have to be experienced**

** I'm still reeling from the lose**

** Still a little bit delirous, yeah**

"This song always makes me tear up," Callie admitted softly. Arizona just smiled softly and pulled her a bit closer, almost as if willing Callie whole again.

**Near to you, I am healin'**

** But it's takin' so long**

** 'Cause though he's gone and you are wonderful**

** It's hard to move on**

** Yeah, I'm better near to you**

"It is hard to move on isn't Callie," Arizona sighed. She had been where Callie was, she had been in the exact same spot, she wanted Callie to be better. Although she didn't know Callie well, Callie had been her girl crush for the past few weeks. Maybe even since George had introduced them, when they were still together. She thought it would pass, but it didn't. Her need to be surrounded by all things Callie had only intensified. She fought it, but Arizona was done fighting.

She would take the still broken Callie and piece her back together, of course only if Callie let her.

**Well, you and I, it's somethin' different**

** And I'm enjoyin' it as cautiously**

** I'm battled scarred, I'm workin' oh so hard**

** To get back to who I used to be**

** He's disappearin'**

** Fadin' steadily**

** When I'm so close to bein' yours**

** Won't you stay with me, please?**

"Yeah it's hard to move one, but I think I'm ready," Callie answered. "I think it's what I need to do." And Callie was ready, she knew she had a little bit of a crush on her co-worker. She didn't know her too well, but that underlying attraction and need for Arizona was always there. Maybe even when George had introduced them, when she and he were together. She thought it would pass, but today at the hospital it only flared up. She was most definitely ready to move on, and she wanted it to be with Arizona

**Near to you, I am healin'**

** But it's taking so long**

** 'Cause though he's gone and you are wonderful**

** It's hard to move on**

** Yeah, I'm better near to you**

** I only know that I'm better where you are**

** I only know that I'm better where you are**

** I only know that I belong where you are**

** Near to you, I am healin'**

** But it's taking so long**

** 'Cause though he's gone and you are wonderful**

** It's hard to move on**

** Yeah, I'm better near to you**

**Near to you, I am healin'**

** But it's taking so long**

** 'Cause though he's gone and you are wonderful**

** It's hard to move on**

** Yeah, I'm better near to you**

The song ended, Callie lets her arms fall from Arizona's body and back to her sides. Arizona clears her throat, backing away from Callie just a little.

"I think I should go now," Arizona whispers. "I have to start caring for the tiny humans pretty earlier tomorrow."

"With great power comes great responsibility," Callie quotes smiling.

"Spiderman, 2002," Arizona chuckles.

"That was an easy one," Callie teases.

"Yeah," Arizona stands there awkwardly. "Well, yeah, so bye."

"Bye Arizona," Callie whispers.

Arizona grabs a drunken Teddy's arm, arguing with her quickly before pulling her out of the bar with a slight smile and wave to Callie.

"She's something else," Callie sighs.

"Tap that," Mark laughs startling Callie.

She turns around and punches him in the shoulder, "you're just wrong."

"You love me and you know it," Mark calls after the retreating figure of Callie.

…

_There are five stages of grief, or so I learned, when Timothy died. Stage one was shock and denial, you probably react to the news with numb disbelief, you may deny the reality for weeks to avoid the pain. Stage two is pain and guilt. As shock wears off, it is replaced with the suffering of unbearable pain. Although excruciating, and almost unbearable, they say not to hide from it, that the pain should be experienced fully in an aware state. You may have guilty feelings or remorse of things you did or didn't do in this stage._

_ Anger and Bargaining, frustration gives way to anger and you may lash out and lay unwarranted blame for the death on someone else. At this stage you may also try to bargain in vain with powers. "Depression", Loneliness, and Reflection. __Just when your friends may think you should be getting on with your life, a long period of sad reflection will likely overtake you. This is a normal stage of grief, so do not be "talked out of it" by well-meaning outsiders. Encouragement is not helpful in this stage. During this time, you finally realize the true magnitude of your loss, and it depresses you. You may isolate yourself on purpose, reflect on things you did with your lost one, and focus on memories of the past. You may sense feelings of emptiness or despair._

_ Acceptance. During this, the last of the five stages in this grief model, you learn to accept and deal with the reality of your situation. Acceptance does not necessarily mean instant happiness. Given the pain and turmoil you have experienced, you can never return to the carefree, untroubled you that existed before this tragedy. But you will find a way forward. You will start to look forward and actually plan things for the future. Eventually, you will be able to think about your lost loved one without pain; sadness, yes, but the wrenching pain will be gone. _

_ I never went through the five stages of grief, instead I was angry, all the time at everything. I blamed myself, my dad, my mother. I blamed the world, I blamed God, I blamed random strangers on the street. I went through pain and guilt, and I went through the fourth stage. It was a dark moment, and most definitely not my best. But I never accepted my brother's death, and I never got to encounter the most serene of all the stages either. Just everlasting guilt and hatred. _

_ The one thing that seemed to help though was a song, and I'd sing it and I'd cry and I wished that I could curl up and die._

_**Charlie boy, don't go to war, first born in forty four  
**__** Kennedy made him believe we could do much more**_

_** Oh**_

_** Lillian, don't hang your head, love should make you feel good.**_

_** In uniform, you raised a man, who volunteered to stand.**_

_** Oh**_

_** Play the bugle, play the taps**_

_** Make your mothers proud**_

_** Raise your rifles to the sky boys**_

_** Fire that volley loud**_

_** Oh**_

_** News was bad on Upland Ave.,**_

_** Metuchen mourn our loss**_

_** Sons rebelled, while fathers yelled,**_

_** And mothers clutched the cross**_

_** Oh **_

_** Play the bugle, play the taps**_

_** Make your mothers proud**_

_** Raise your rifles to the sky boys**_

_** Fire that volley loud**_

_I was proud of my brother for standing up for his country, I was so damn proud. And I was so damn devastated when I found out he was dead._

_ So, my family, my friends they wonder why I run when things get serious. Well I run because I could not handle another lose this catastrophic, not again, I wouldn't live through it again. I vowed never to get close to someone again, ever._

**So this is basically my trial run, tell me what you think, if you want me to continue, or so forth. This is the only chapter I have done, so if you do want me to continue don't expect another chapter for anywhere from a couple days to a week. Feedback is much appreciated. **

**Also, if you have any suggestions/ ideas with where you want me to take the story please feel free to leave me some suggestions. Because honestly, right now I have a certain direction I want to take it, but not exactly so if I like your idea I might incorporate it into the story. No promises though. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Flowers In Your Hair

**Okay so pretty short update, but I want to get this out there for you guys. I want to thank everybody for all the support from the last chapter, you guys are awesome. **

**Again if you guys have any ideas where you would like to see this go, or what you would like to see happen please feel free to drop me a message or something. Feedback is much appreciated. **

**Sorry for the long wait, between school work and school itself i really don't have much time for anything else. 10 classes will do that to ya. Anyways I hope you all enjoy:P**

Chapter 2: Flowers In Your Hair

_The scientific rules of attraction are a funny thing. Attractive people have it all. At school they are more popular, less likely to be bullied, have more friends. As adults they are more likely to have more sexual partners, more likely to be married, have a good job, earn a higher salary. They are perceived to be smarter, healthier, and more trustworthy. _

_ What makes a person attractive though? You often ask yourself this, or at least I do. Why are some people attractive and others not? Apparently it all has to do with bilateral asymmetry. Basically that means if you're even, you're good. _

_ Attraction is something that happens because we are looking for the perfect match, the someone we know is going to give us good babies. From the beginning, we are taught to look for our perfect match, the one for you, your soul mate all subconsciously. Do I believe soul mates exist? Not before, but I'm beginning to. We look for little tell tale signs of healthiness, often without thinking about it. Body mass index, shoulder to waist ratio, shoulder to hip ratio, long legs in women and short legs in men, and hair color._

_ Studies show that men are more attracted to women with blonde hair. They say it's because it is easier to spot problems, or the hair color makes your face look more round which is more attractive, or that blondes tend to have softer skin. Whatever. _

_ The thing is we think we are attracted to people because of their looks, but that's not the truth, we are attracted because of what their looks signify. So yeah the science of attraction is very interesting and very funny._

_..._

"You are aware that your staring isn't all that subtle correct?" Teddy asked as she slipped in the seat across from her best friend.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Arizona answered as she peeled her eyes away from the raven haired woman across the room.

"You're like staring Callie down, I personally think it's kind of creepy."

"You think everything is creepy, and I am not staring her down," Arizona protested.

"Okay, we go through this every time. I make a statement, you argue it, I give like ten reasons as to why I'm right and your wrong, and then you say whatever," Teddy sighed.

"Whatever," Arizona glared at her.

"See what I mean," Teddy chuckled. "Go talk to her."

"She's obviously sitting alone for a reason," Arizona huffed.

Teddy shook her head, "no she is sitting alone because Mark isn't there."

"Mark," Arizona seethed out, "the mention of his name just bothers me."

Teddy snorted, "Yeah cause he gets more Callie time than you can bare to watch."

"He's an asshat Teddy! Like for one he is in plastics, two he is the biggest man-whore, and three he... he... ugh he is just an ass."

"You just think that because him and Callie are best friends."

"You don't agree with me?" Arizona asked astonished.

"No I totally agree with you, he is an ass, but he can't be all that bad if Callie is his best friend. Anyways, that doesn't matter, what matters is you going to talk to her," Teddy encouraged.

"I don't know..." Arizona said hesitantly.

"Come on Zona you got this!" Teddy pushed.

"Fine," Arizona growled as she grabbed her lunch tray and stood up. "I hate you."

"You love me and you know it," Teddy laughed. "Now go get'em, tiger."

Arizona turned around and glared at her blonde of a best friend. "Now is not the time for movie quotes."

"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn," Teddy teased.

Arizona sighed and rolled her eyes. Deciding to embrace the movie quoting she looked at Teddy in the most serious manner possible before uttering out, "I'll be back."

Arizona turned on her heel and began to cross the room, all the time studying the raven haired woman that was her destination. The way she looked off into space when she concentrated, biting her lip slightly, her eyebrows furrowed. The way her hair framed her face perfectly, giving her a gentle feel and look.

Bam! Arizona smacked into a man carrying his tray to a near by table.

"Watch where the hell you're walking lady!" He exclaimed giving her a death glare.

"My god, I'm sorry, I am so sorry," Arizona replied eyes wide. She could hear a familiar laugh coming from behind her, she turned to give a death glare to a red faced Teddy.

"Shut up Altman," she barked at her.

"Smooth Robbins, real smooth," came her only reply as she continued to laugh.

A shoulder brushed up against Arizona's. Looking to see who the warm body next to her's was, brown eyes met blue eyes.

"Very smooth blondie," Callie jokingly whispered into her ear, before lifting a piece of lettuce from her hair. "You got something there," she chuckled as she held it up for Arizona to see. By this time Arizona was blushing a vibrant red, most definitely the most embarrassing situation she has been in.

"Yeah well, you know, smooth is my middle name," Arizona stupidly blurted out. Another burst of red flared up in her cheeks. Callie raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Huh, that's funny because I thought it was Elizabeth," Callie teased.

"Don't you dare use that here, CALLIOPE," Arizona shot back.

"Oh, no you didn't. You did not just call me by my whole first name."

"I just did, and what are you going to do about it?" Arizona asked with a small smile on her lips.

"I have many, many ideas, but as of this moment nothing. I'm just going to let you squirm for a bit," Callie smiled, biting her lip. _Damn it Arizona is too cute_. "Goodbye Arizona Elizabeth Robbins," Callie chuckled before beginning to walk away.

"Wait!" Arizona yelled after her. "How the hell do you know my middle name?!"

"For me to know and you to find out," Callie called back.

"Damn it," Arizona groaned slinking back to her spot at Teddy's table. She was obviously flustered, and a light shade of pink still tinged her cheeks. _Damn it Calliope. _"too damn sexy for her own damn good... damn stupid brown eyes... stupid raven hair... stupid husky voice... stupid Callie..."

…

"You know, I have never seen anyone look so intently at a chart before," Callie smiled as she stopped beside Arizona.

Arizona looked up in surprise meeting chocolate brown eyes. "Huh, what are you doing on the Peds floor?"

"Well, had to check on a patient and then I thought I would bring you some coffee," Callie smiled mischievously.

Arizona looked down at the two cups of coffee in Callie's hand. She still remembered Callie promising her to pay her back for the use of her first name. "What the hell did you do to it?" Arizona asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Callie replied innocently.

"Calliope... I don't think I trust you," Arizona said hesitantly as she took the cup from the other women's hands.

"But I didn't do a thing to it," Callie smiled again, she loved messing with this women.

"Yea, huh, so I'm just going to..." Arizona reached over and dropped the coffee into the trash can.

"Hey!" Callie protested. "Perfectly good 5 dollar coffee that you just wasted!"

"Calliope, I'll pay you back, but I don't trust you at all right now."

"Why do you call me that?" Callie asked curiously. "and you better pay me back."

"Because I like calling people by their given names, their parents named them that for a reason. Beautiful voiced, it really fits you," Arizona smiled shyly.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Your name, Calliope, it means beautiful voiced. Calli means beautiful and ope means voice..." Callie stared at the blonde in amazement and surprise. "...sorry I'm really into roots, they've helped me more than once. You know when you don't know a word, so you break it down and you can figure out the meaning pretty fast. I've learned many roots over the years, some are quite interesting. When you break apart words, that's where the fun begins, I mean sometimes the actual meaning of a word has nothing to do with the actual word at all, or other times it is spot on. Like hydrophobia literally translate to fear of water... well... I'm rambling aren't I..."

Callie tried to keep the smile that was on her face hidden. She thought the rambling was actually quite endearing, it made the blonde almost adorable... okay who was she kidding, the blonde was adorably cute. "Yeah you are," came Callie's simple reply.

"Sorry," Arizona apologized.

"No don't, it is somewhat endearing to hear you talk about the roots of words. Quite enjoyable actually," Callie said honestly.

"Right," Arizona looked down. She was making a fool of herself in front of her long time crush. Saying crush made her sound like a young teenager, but that's what this was, a crush. There was no other word to describe it. She could gush about Callie for hours, hell she could stare at Callie for hours. She was almost to the point where she might just start doodling Arizona Elizabeth Torres all over her notepad.

"Don't be embarrassed," Callie slightly pleaded.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. You know I ramble when I'm nervous, I am a rambler. It's a really bad habit actually, we tried to break me of it once, but that didn't work. It actually just made me more nervous, which caused my rambling to get worse, which in turned annoyed a lot of people. I mean I only ramble when I get really, really nervous now, I also tend to spill out a lot of secrets when I ramble. When my dad would just look at me after my brother Tim and I had done something wrong, the truth would just spill out of me like Niagara Falls... and once again I'm rambling...sorry...again," Arizona's cheeks began to flush a lovely shade of light pink.

Callie just chuckled, "like I said, it's quite endearing and actually kind of cute. Plus, it feels good to know I make you really, really nervous."

"What! No! You don't make me really, really nervous... like at all... pshh... I'm too hardcore to be nervous around you... way too hardcore... yeah," Arizona said as she nodded her head, she probably looked like an idiot by now. She didn't know why she was being nervous now, she had danced with the damn women a few nights ago and played it completely cool. She also had a bit of liquid courage than too though.

"Yeah," Callie smirked not believing her one bit. This was too cute.

"You know what... I have surgery. Thanks for the coffee I didn't drink," Arizona said excusing herself. "See you later, Calliope," Arizona almost husked out and sent Callie a wink and her killer smile. She had to take back control of the situation.

"Fuck..." Callie blurted unthinkingly.

"I'm sorry?" it was Arizona's turn to chuckle.

Callie's eyes widened, she did not mean to say that out loud. "Umm, fuck... look at the time, I think I'm late for something."

"Yea," Arizona flashed the dimples once more, "you probably are."

_Damn you, damn you, damn you Arizona._ Callie started to become even more flustered. What the hell was that smile doing to her. "Fuck," Callie cried out once more. Callie turned and left without a goodbye. "Damn smile, should be counted as a lethal weapon," she mumbled walking away.

Arizona smiled to herself, she had heard what Callie was mumbling about. She was happy that she was able to take control again. And it made her day knowing she had ruffled the big, bad Calliope Torres' feathers.

…

"How come I didn't notice how damn attractive she was before?" Callie complained loudly to Sloan.

"Wait here's an idea... maybe because you weren't interested in women before?" Mark sarcastically snorted.

"She made me flustered. Callie Torres does not become flustered by damn Dr. Perky, you know what Callie doesn't get flustered by woman period."

"She ruffle your feathers Torres... ohh I like the sound of that, it sounds slightly dirty," Mark laughed.

"Can we grow up for a second Mark!" Callie yelled out in frustration.

"Woah Torres, just joking. She really did fluster you," Mark said actually taking note of his best friends appearance for the first time. Her hair was slightly ruffled like she had been running her fingers through it again, her cheeks tinged a deep red, and her breathing slightly off. "You need a drink."

"I'm on call tonight, I can't go drinking," Callie said throwing herself down on the attendings couch.

"I'll switch shifts with you," Mark replied nonchalantly. "You need to drink."

"I don't know how I feel about you encouraging my already bad habit... plus I don't want to go drinking by myself," Callie said.

"Shut up, you know you need one, and Bailey asked me to drinks tonight and seeing as you and her are closer you can take her instead. She's been beating herself up over the O'Malley thing and she needs a friend Cal, you and her are more friends than she and I."

"Let me get this straight, MIRANDA BAILEY asked you, MARCUS SLOAN, to drinks? I wouldn't believe it even if I saw it with my own two eyes," Callie snorted.

"Cal, she said she was going to Joes' tonight to drown away the thoughts of O'Malley getting himself killed over there. That's Bailey's way of saying I'm inviting you because I need someone. I personally would like to believe she asked me because I'm super awesome and great company. But she probably asked because I was the only one not on call. I think she'd prefer you Callie."

"Maybe you're right, plus I do really feel in need of a drink... thanks Mark," Callie smiled at him.

"No problem Cal's. I'd rather be here than with a drunken Bailey anyway. Do you remember last time? When she went on rambling about Fistulas and Ben," Mark laughed. "I don't want to hear about any of that crap."

Callie laughed along with him, she remembered that night quite fondly. "Alright, well since you are taking my shift, I'm off." She waved to Mark as she exited the attendings lounge. She spotted Arizona across the hall at the Nurse's station which effectively landed her ass down on the cool tile floors.

She really did need that drink.

…

_Beauty. That one word can mean many things. There is a famous quote "beauty is in the eye of the beholder" and it is very true. Some people find beauty in street art, others in neo-classical paintings from Latin America. Some find beauty in nature, others the concrete jungle. You see beauty is __defined not by the fact that beauty can be defined as a whole, but by the fact that beauty can ONLY be defined by that of an individual. _

_ So I found beauty in chocolate eyes, caramel skin, and a dazzling smile. I found beauty in the innocence of children, their everlasting perseverance. I found beauty in my country and beauty in personalities. _

_ Beauty can get you everywhere, and it can also get you nowhere. It has the power to make life easier or in some cases harder. You see beauty is impossible and never ending, always differing. You can ask hundreds of different people on what is beautiful, and they each will likely have a unique answer about what they define as "beauty"._

_What we consider beautiful, is it really? At the end of the day should beautiful even be a word because I mean what the hell does beautiful even mean right. I don't know... but to me... well to me beautiful is a fiery Latina. _

**Okay, soooo? What did you guys think? I want to thank you for reading and again I hope you enjoyed it because I enjoy writing it:)**


	3. Classy Girls

__**Okay so here is chapter 3. I hope you guys enjoy this. Thanks to everyone who has followed or reviewed or favorited, and for all the silent readers. You guys are awesome! Anyways enjoy and thanks and sorry for all the mistakes. Oh and happy belated Valentines day, I spent mine doing Anthropology homework and eating a butt load of jelly beans. **

**Another thing, please drop some suggestions for me if you'd like, I'm not promising anything again, but if I like your idea I will do my darndest to incorporate it into the story.**

**Again you guys are the bestest and enjoy:)**

Chapter 3

_Have you ever kissed somebody and your whole body felt like it was on fire? The world faded from around you, every piece of you buzzed, and everything made sense again? Your lips touch and nothing in that moment matters anymore. Like the both of you have disappeared into a world with no hatred or sadness or consequences? It's just you and that person? No? Yes?_

_ Well I haven't._

_ If you have then I have to say you are a pretty lucky bastard. Hold on to that person because if they can make you feel that then I think you've found your soul mate. I only dream of finding my person, my soul mate. The one I get to call my life. _

_ I was never into the whole marriage thing, but I think if I found the right person I could reevaluate my stance on the institution. _

_ To commit yourself to one person for the rest of your life. That's a big promise, a big commitment, one that I would definitely not take lightly. I want to know that once I bound myself to that person, once I have promised forever, once I have made that commitment, that that is it. That they are the one, no backing out, I don't want to make a mistake or regret it, I want to love that person forever. And I know stuff happens, life happens, and sometimes you fall out of love, sometimes you were wrong. Or maybe you were right, but somewhere down the road you lost the dream or the drive for it. But I don't want that to be me, so that's why I don't take marriage lightly._

_ Maybe nobody takes marriage lightly... I don't know... I just, I don't know. _

…

Arizona sat in the corner of the bar with a beer in hand. She had a rough day, and now her and Teddy came out to wash away the sorrow with a couple of drinks. Her blonde of a best friend was M.I.A however, and now she sat in silence staring at the wall and occasionally taking a swig of the golden liquid.

She let her head roll back on her shoulders, taking in this rare moment of serenity. Between the hospital and her best friend, she very rarely got a moment of silence. The bar music was going, people were being rowdy, laughter came from every corner, but yet Arizona was in her silent place, her happy place. For once nothing work wasn't invading her thoughts, and little tiny coffins weren't soaking up all her thoughts.

No instead soft, brown eyes began to invade her mind. Round, perfect lips. She knew it was wishful thinking, but she couldn't help but hope the the raven haired bombshell would walk through the door of the bar any minute now.

"You know, daydreaming about hot, Latina woman doesn't make them appear out of nowhere," Teddy said into her best friend's ear.

Arizona jumped in her seat, "god dang it Teddy! Little warning before you go and scare the shit out of me."

Teddy just smirked at the smaller blonde. "Now where would be the fun in that. On a more serious note, what are you going to do about your Torres problem?"

"Nothing," Arizona sighed. "Nothing at all."

"You. Are. An..."

"...Idiot I know," Arizona finished for her.

"Yea something like that," Teddy laughed. "Seriously this pining after Torres though is getting real old, real fast. If you don't do something about it an soon I'm going to have to take matters into my own hands."

"Don't you dare Theodora," Arizona glared at her.

Teddy glared back at her when she heard the use of her full name.

"If you even take matters into your own hands, I'm going to have to drop a couple of embarrassing stories about you at the nurses station. You know how fast a good embarrassing story gets around the hospital," Arizona threatened.

"You wouldn't dare," Teddy asked in disbelief.

"Would you like to test that theory?"

Teddy glared again before quickly changing the subject. "Do you think we should go give Bailey some company? I mean she has been downing drink after drink all by herself over in that corner."

"I think if she would have wanted our company, she would have asked for it. Don't you?"

"God you are being a bitch tonight," Teddy playfully growled.

"Watch your language Theodora," Arizona flashed her dimples.

Teddy titled her head to the side and raised her eyebrows at her. "What are you my mother now? I thought I got rid of her five years ago."

"No," Arizona smiled a bit, "but I do think that ladies should practice the use of proper language."

"Bullshit," Teddy blurted out. "I have heard your use of profanity quite a bit, lots and lots of moaning of the word I believe is... fuck. Oh yea, it was definitely fuck. Fuck me, harder, faster... please fuck me. I remember that vaguely from what was it... two weeks ago when you decided to use my bedroom for your own personal use. I don't think I'll ever get the smell of dirty whore off of the mattress and I also burned the sheets. Pile of ash in my fireplace. Need I continue? I think you get the point of where this went. No lecturing me on my continued use of profanity... got it Robbins?"

Arizona blushed a bright red remembering that night vaguely as well. For as clean of a mouth she had in her everyday life, Arizona Robbins had quite the bedroom potty mouth. "I. Will. Kill. You. If you ever repeat that ever again. I am a doctor and I have watched my fair share of CSI and Criminal Minds. I could kill you and make it look like an accident. You will catch me on the next episode of I Almost Got Away With It. If you, Theodora Elwood Petal Rose Emma Bella Altman, ever bring up this story again I will kill you slowly and softly. Am I clear?"

"Damn women! I was kidding, no need to bust out all the middle names," Teddy pouted. "I told you about my name in confidence, I didn't think you would ever use it against me. I still can't believe that my parents decided to name me that. Stupid, indecisive parents couldn't make up their damn minds," Teddy mumbled to herself.

"Yea well I think secretly you knew I would use that against you, so it's your fault not mine," Arizona smirked at her best friend. "Beside I think it's a beautiful name. Embarrassing, but beautiful none the less."

"Well thanks Zona, I'm glad one person finds it an attractive name."

"Anytime Teds, anytime."

Arizona continued smiling at her best friend until she heard the bell ring out, signaling another bar goer entering the joint. On instinct she looked over her friends shoulder to catch a look of the person who had entered just like everybody else, and her breathe silently caught in her throat as she realized it was the women she had been praying for to enter the room walk through the door.

Teddy noticed that her friend had stopped breathing, the way she watched Callie as she walked over to sit next to Bailey. She smiled, _yup Zona has it bad_.

"Hey, I know your women entered the room and all, but you can breathe now Ari," Teddy smirked. They had been doing a lot of that today.

"Shut up," Arizona huffed out. She wished.

"You know you can go talk to her. I'll take care of Bailey... if you want."

"No," Arizona shook her head.

Arizona continued to stare at the women who had some how seemed to capture her with just her presences. It amazed her how strongly she was attracted to her, how much she wanted to be next to her , breathe her in, touch her.

Callie sensed someone was watching her, only to look up and catch Arizona's eyes. Instead of looking away, Arizona kept eye contact for a couple more seconds, confidence was sexy. Callie smiled softly, she could get lost in those eyes.

"Torres," Bailey huffed. "Are you listening?"

"Sorry? What Bailey?" Callie asked, she hadn't realized the small women next to her was talking.

"Of course," Bailey said rolling her eyes as she caught sight of who Callie was making goo goo eyes at. "You think with the amount of eye sex you guys give each other at the damn staff meetings you guys would have just screwed already."

"What?" Callie asked again, it wasn't everyday you heard Bailey talk like this.

"You two have more sexual tension than China has people," Bailey snorted. "If you two were allowed to have pure, uninterrupted eye sex, you two could set the damn world on fire. The way you look at each other is like you were two starved bears who hadn't eaten all winter. Like you just want to eat each other up for hours, and no don't think that sexual innuendo is lost on me... if somebody looked at me that way, I would make sure me and that person wouldn't leave the house for days, if you know what I mean. We'd be doing the horizontal bop every chance we got, the horizontal mambo. The hanky panky, be getting freaky, making babies, riding the pony, bringing it around town, getting busy, fornicating, bumping uglies, doing the nasty, getting it on, doin the naughty, mattress wrestling..."

"Woah... okay. How many drinks did you have before I got here?" Callie asked laughing. This was so not Bailey.

"Like six, but that's not the point. The point is, you need to fix your little problem Torres."

"There's no problem, and we do not have eye sex. That's just ridiculous."

"Trust me, even when you weren't aware you were having eye sex you were having eye sex. The staff meetings were almost unbearable, I almost wanted to slap you upside the head and tell you to get some. But you were with George, then Erica, who I'm surprised didn't say anything about the way you two looked at each other. Maybe she was blind... nah even if she was blind she could feel the pure lust just radiating off of you two. Made me horny that's for sure," Bailey said as she downed a glass of Vodka.

"Okay..." Callie said awkwardly. "Maybe you shouldn't drink anything else."

"Oh no Torres. No cutting me off, I don't have work tomorrow, no kid to take care of. I'll drink if I want to. Alls I'm saying Torres is take care of business, before it's too late. Granted I'm sure she'd wait a life time just to get a little sheet friction with you."

"Seriously, you're going to have a nasty hangover."

"Nuh uh. I'd rather have a nasty hangover than think about O'Malley off in the war. Drinking and focusing on your could be sex life takes my mind off of it... so let me. Please," Bailey silently pleaded.

Callie just nodded, feeling sympathetic for her coworker. "Okay."

"Good."

"Cal, this ones from Blondie over there," Joe said interrupting the more serious mood that had been set.

"Mmm, she so wants in your pants," Bailey smirked. "Time to watch me some lesbian action."

_She is sooo not herself right now._ Callie thought shaking her head. This was to good, she would make sure to remind Bailey of this when she wanted a day off. Callie chuckled softly and then looked up to meet Arizona's eyes. She smiled widely letting her know that the drink was appreciated.

Arizona smiled back, flashing the dimples. She and Teddy watched as Callie almost choked on her beer at the sight of the dimples.

"She wants the V," Teddy said teasingly, smiling at the effect her friend had on the usually badass Ortho god.

Both Arizona and Teddy did the best they could to stifle the laughs that were threatening to burst over.

Arizona continued to watch her intently, Callie holding her gaze. The raven haired beauty slowly licked her lips, biting down on it after which caused Arizona to swallow loudly. She knew Callie had decided two could play at that game.

"Umm Zona..." Teddy chuckled.

"Yeah?" Arizona answers still slightly distracted.

"I think you wet yourself," Teddy teased.

"Shut it," Arizona growled, pinching Teddy on the arm.

"Ow!"

"You deserved it," Arizona said.

"Just stating an observation," Teddy chuckled again. Whatever violence came her way was worth it.

Callie rose from her seat, walking towards the blondes direction.

"Holy shit. I think she's coming... in more ways than one," Teddy internally high-fived herself for that one. "I'm gonna scatter, have fun with her."

"No, Teddy!" Arizona tried to silently yell after her, but she slipped away to fast and was quickly heading towards Bailey's direction. She smiled at Callie as she found her way past her.

"Mind if I get drunk with you?" Callie smiled as she slipped into the previously occupied seat.

"_Red Dust,_ 1932. Impressive really, your seemingly endless supply of movie quotes," Arizona chuckled.

"Or I was really asking if you wanted me to get drunk with you. After talking to Miranda Bailey for the past thirty or so minutes I really need a drink. A stiff, stiff drink, however your knowledge of movie quotes is impressive."

"Oh," Arizona blushed a bit. "Teddy and I watch a lot of movies in our free time, so you know..."

"It's cute really," Callie smiled in reassurance.

Arizona blushed again, catching her friends eye across the bar. She was laughing with Bailey about something.

...

"Those two are hopeless fools," Bailey laughed watching the pair sitting by the bar.

"I wouldn't say hopeless," Teddy laughed along with her. "At least they know they are attracted to each other. They'll figure it out in time."

"I say one of them makes a move tonight," Bailey said pulling out a twenty and slamming it on the table.

"Oh you are so on Mandy," Teddy winked pulling out a 50. "Put your money where your mouth is."

"My money is always where my mouth is Dr. Altman, always," a drunken Bailey glared at the tall blonde across from her. "Oh! And call me Mandy again..." Bailey drug her thumb across her neck in a slow cutting motion. This was all the threat Teddy needed.

"Sorry," Teddy mumbled, "I'm a little tipsy."

"Yea uh huh," Bailey smirked.

…

"I think they are laughing at us," Arizona said still staring at her friend and coworker.

Callie turned around to see what she was talking about, and sure enough both were staring and laughing.

"Probably," Callie said shrugging. "you know how a drunken Bailey is, and... well what I gather from Altman, they are most definitely having a laugh at our expense."

"I don't know if I should be worried, or what... It's slightly scary," Arizona chuckled.

"Yea well..." Callie said trailing off as Arizona made eye contact with her again. Every single damn time this blonde looked at her she could swear she would melt. Her eyes always carried a glint in them, it drew her in.

Arizona smiled at Callie, there was something about looking into Callie's brown eyes that automatically got her to smile. She usually hated brown eyes, instead preferring green or blue, however Callie's eyes were an exception. They were so warm and friendly. She knew Callie had been hurt in the past, two times to be exact, but still here she was with nothing but pure... trust maybe. It astounded her that Callie wasn't cold and indifferent yet.

"You're so beautiful," Arizona blurted without thinking.

Callie laughed, "Yea well..."

Arizona's eyes went wide. "I meant, beautiful personality wise... I mean not that you aren't beautiful, cause you are. God you are... but like after everything, your still so beautiful. Damn it," she growled. "I put my foot in my mouth again. I mean I seriously have like no filter, which is stupid right because I'm a damn surgeon and here I am making a damn fool of myself. Like our whole job revolves around having a filter knowing when to say something and whats inappropriate, but here I am just blurting out my damn thoughts... damn brain... damn eyes... damn smile... damn you. Damn everything."

"You're rambling," Callie smirked. She had caught a word or two here and there, but for the most part Arizona was just mumbling to herself.

"Sorry," Arizona flushed and face palmed herself.

"We've been through this," Callie laughed. "I really don't mind. And if it helps any, I think you're beautiful too."

"Really?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah really," Callie smiled brightly.

"Thanks."

"Mhhmmm."

They sat in silence again. Not uncomfortable silence, but that rare silence that you feel no need to fill. Arizona sat smiling to herself, Callie doing much the same. They had just taken a step forward in this flirty relationship the two had going on this past week. It started out of almost nowhere, and it was heading somewhere good, hopefully.

"Calliope?" Arizona smiled.

"Yes?"

"Dance with me again?"

"Yes."

Arizona grabbed Callie's hand, and for the second time that week led them to the make shift dance floor.

They started dancing together with the beat of the music, slowly, building up just like the song. Their bodies moved in time with each other, fit together, it felt right. Callie spun Arizona around so that her back was pressed against Callie's front, still swaying their hips with the music.

It was like a perfected routine, like their bodies knew just what to do. For Callie, it had never felt so good dancing with another person. Her arm was still wrapped around Arizona's waist, Arizona's hand gripping at Callie's arm.

Arizona's skin became heated at the close proximity in which they were in, a tingling in the pit of her stomach that was all to familiar. She ground back into Callie causing the women to softly groan a little. That little moment of friction was absolutely delicious to the Latina. She pulled Arizona in more, inexplicably closer.

Arizona turned her body around, causing them to now be flush together. Her hands snaked their way around Callie's neck, Callie's found purchase on her hips. Callie's hands moved with the movement of the hips, it was all to seductive for Callie who felt like she was going to explode with want.

Both of their breathes began to become more ragged, their hot breath mingling together. Callie wanted nothing more than to taste Arizona's lips at the moment.

As the song came to an end, Callie bent her head down slightly to kiss the blonde. And as much as Arizona wanted to feel those lips against hers, she smiled and turned her head down, so that the lips connected with her cheek.

"Why?"Callie asked slightly hurt.

"It's nothing you're doing wrong," Arizona replied simply. "It's just what it is."

"And what is it," Callie whispered into her ear causing her to shudder slightly.

"Classy girls don't kiss in bars like this Calliope," Arizona chuckled removing herself from the embrace she and Callie were in.

"Altman!" Arizona yelled jerking her head to the door. Teddy quickly scrambled from her seat, the whole time cursing Callie Torres for making a move.

"Think of it this way Calliope," Arizona pulled out the dimples as she backed towards the door. "The hardest part is through."

And for the second time that week, Arizona Robbins left Callie Torres standing in a bar alone.

"What the hell does that even mean!?" Callie groaned to nobody in particular. She stared at the bar door, Calliope Torres had just been rejected, well not being rejected.

This was a first.

…

_Falling in love is like getting hit by a truck and yet not being mortally wounded. just sick to your stomach, high one minute, low the next. Starving hungry but unable to eat. hot, cold, forever horny, full of hope and enthusiasm, with momentary depressions that wipe you out. It is also not being able to remove the smile from your face, loving life with a mad passionate intensity, and feeling ten years younger. Love does not appear with any warning signs. You fall into it as if pushed from a high__ diving board. No time to think about what's happening. It's inevitable. An event you can't control. A crazy, heart-stopping, roller-coaster ride that just has to take its course._

_ Have you ever just looked at a person and knew, one hundred percent, no doubt, that you had fallen?_

_ Well, I think, this had happened for the first time to me. I mean I loved George, and I could have loved Erica, but I didn't fall for them the first time I laid eyes on them. But I didn't fall for either of them because I thought that's how loved worked you know. _

_ I thought it was something you worked towards because life wasn't a fairy tale. You didn't just meet the one and know you met the one. I thought life worked by you meeting the one and then from there, you slowly or quickly fell in love._

_ I was wrong. I was so so wrong. _


	4. Big Parade

**Okay so pretty short update, but whatever right? Anyways maybe this is what you all have been waiting for. I hope you enjoy because I definitely enjoy writing this. **

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed, favorited or followed. It really does mean the world to me and it brightens my day. You guys are the greatest and don't let anyone tell you different. Sorry for all the mistakes and again enjoy and thank you for reading.**

Chapter 4: Big Parade

"What the hell does that even mean Mark? 'The hardest part is over' like what the hell does that mean," Callie yelled out in frustration.

"Umm, I'm not sure," Mark sighed. He knew his friend was going to start ranting again, she had done this the last two days.

"And she's been avoiding me. I see her in the hall, the next thing I know she is a flash of blonde hair in the opposite direction. I walk into the cafeteria, she runs out the door across the place. Like, I'm not even sure what I did..."

"Maybe you tried to kiss her?" Mark offered.

"Shut up," Callie pouted. Maybe it was because she had tried to kiss her, maybe she had scared Arizona off. She had thought they had this nice thing going, she didn't see why she shouldn't act on it. Arizona seemed almost happy to when she had walked out of the bar, she had teased Callie... So where the hell did she go wrong?

"I don't know what to say Cals, really I don't."

"I know," Callie sighed before letting her head lightly smack the table. "... it's just I like her Mark. I mean I _really_ like her, it's a special kind of like Mark. I thought she liked me too."

"Special kind of like?" Mark asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yea there's no words for it, it's just that special kind of like," Callie shrugged. "She's not someone I usually go for. She's way to perky for her own good, and she makes a lot of movie quotes and she is dimply and optimistic and I mean she is a Peds surgeon for gods sake that should say it all. But despite that Mark, despite _all_ that I really _really _like her. And maybe opposites attract or something, I don't know. She's something else Mark, something special. Something I can't just let slip away. If there's even the slightest chance that she wants me back, I'll take it. I just, I don't know... maybe I did scare her off, listen to me."

"You got it bad Torres," Mark snorted.

"Come on, be serious here," Callie whined.

"I am Callie. You have it bad, real bad. Like I've never seen you like this with George or Erica bad. Callie, I just don't know what to say, and I'm sure if I did have something to say it wouldn't be much help. All I have is go for it. If you think she likes you go for it because I can't stand to see you pining after this damn woman anymore," Mark said. "I'm tired of hearing about Blondie and her dimples and her movie quoting and her perkiness and about how special she is. I think I hate Arizona Robbins just because you go on about her all the time. Find the woman, tell her how your feeling, take her on a date, screw her, and than live happily ever after so I never have to hear about her again."

"You think it's that simple?" Callie asked skeptically.

"Yes," Mark nodded. "Trust me I've done it a million times except my version goes like this: I find the woman, tell her I wanna screw her, and then screw her."

Callie glared at him, "you're horrible."

"So I've been told."

"I don't want to just screw her," Callie sighed. "She's better than that."

"Didn't you just get out of a relationship Cal?"

"Yea, so what?"

"Don't you think it's a little to early to think about being more with another woman. And, I emphasis AND, even if you were ready, what makes you think she even wants what you want Cal. Maybe she just wants a good lay, maybe she doesn't even like relationships. You're making all these plans, and you don't even know if she wants the same," Mark said softly. "I'm not saying this because I want to hurt you Cal, but I don't want to see you get crushed when you realize that maybe she isn't ready for you. She's avoiding you for a reason Callie."

"And in that case, I'll be whatever she needs me to be. I'll be a friend, friends with benefits, whatever, whatever the hell she needs or wants Mark, I'll be it. If it means I get to spend time with her, I'll be it," Callie countered, walking off down the hallway and away from Mark. It wasn't like she was pissed at him or anything, but she didn't need a Devil's advocate right now. He had a point though, Arizona was avoiding Callie for a reason.

…

"Dr. Robbins," Arizona heard her name being called and turned to come face to face with the plastic surgeon.

"Yes, Dr. Sloan," Arizona asked in confusion. She rarely had encounters with the tall, green-eyed man in front of her.

"Why are you avoiding my best friend?" he asked cutting to the chase.

Arizona was taken aback for a second. "Umm... I'm sorry."

"You are avoiding Callie, I want to know why? Did you understand that time or should I speak in baby language Dr. Robbins?"

"No, I heard you right," Arizona rolled her eyes.

"So?'

"So?" Arizona asked back.

"Subject of avoidance..."

"Is none of your business really," Arizona said politely.

"No it is my business," Mark said getting a little frustrated with the blonde next to him. "It's my business when my best friend can't shut up about it, when I lose my precious ME time because of YOU, that's when it becomes my business. It's my business when Callie is all torn up and anxious about something. Callie is my business."

Arizona sighed and then rubbed her face. She hadn't meant for Callie to be torn up by it, she just didn't know what to say to the woman and she needed time to get her thoughts together, so that when they did talk she wouldn't sound like a complete idiot. She had been avoiding Callie for the past three days so she could gather her thoughts and courage together and ask the raven haired beauty on a date, a proper date.

"Look Mark," Arizona began. "I like Callie, I mean I really _really _like Callie. I just have no clue what to say to her without sounding like an idiot. I've been avoiding her trying to gather up enough courage to ask her out, and that sounds kind of stupid, but in my head it makes sense. This is a special kind of like Mark, and I don't want to screw it up and I just... I just don't know."

Mark groaned, woman, he would never get them. Instead of responding to her he turned on his heel and walked away, putting his hands in his lab coat.

"Hey!" Arizona called after him. "Where are you going!?"

"To bang my head against a wall," he yelled behind his shoulder. "Woman... I'll never understand you."

"No advice?" Arizona yelled after the slowly retreating figure.

Mark turned around to answer her. "Yea stop thinking about it, stop being and idiot, and just ask the damn woman out. It's simple really, either she likes you and it goes somewhere or she doesn't and you get rejected. Sure it's a little bruise to the ego, but you just dust yourself off and move on. Tell Callie what you told me, and I think you'll be fine."

Arizona watched him walk away, her best friend approaching from behind.

"What was all that about?" Teddy asked nonchalantly as she bit down on an apple.

Arizona turned to meet her best friend, "nothing. He just asked me why I was avoiding Callie and than thought my answer was so stupid he had to go bang his head into a wall."

"Well you are being really stupid. I mean she obviously likes you if she tried to kiss you. Why you turned her down is beyond me, but whatever..."

"The point wasn't that she tried to kiss me, it's where and how she tried to kiss me. I mean I want to kiss her, really badly, but I want to do it right. I don't want our first kiss to be in some bar caught up in the lust of the grinding we were doing from dancing," Arizona sighed, Teddy wouldn't get it.

"You're an id-"

"idiot, I know."

"So you gonna ask her out?" Teddy asked.

"Yes, I think. I just need figure out where I'm going to take her and stuff."

"Cool," Teddy replied simply.

"Sure."

"Wanna grab lunch?"

"Yea."

"Cool," Teddy said nodding her head.

"Okay..." Arizona asked suspiciously. "What is going on with you?"

"Okay, so I kind of totally met this guy in an elevator and he told me he was proposing to his girlfriend or whatever. Than I saw him again and he said his girlfriend rejected him and than I said sorry and than he said he was only wanted to marry her for insurance purposes. He's like really sick or something and can't afford his medical bills and well he can't hold down a job. So anyways yesterday Webber and the board rejected the whole pro bono idea I through their way... so well I told the guy this and he was all disappointed and stuff... and then... I kind of... well..."

"Spit it out Teddy," Arizona said.

"IkindofsaidI'dmarryhim."

"You what?" Arizona said in confusion.

"I kind of said I would marry him..." Teddy said looking at the wall behind Arizona.

"YOU WHAT?!" Arizona yelled this time. "You said you would marry a man you know nothing about, for insurance purposes? What the hell were you thinking Teddy."

"I was thinking he needed help, and I was going to help. I have excellent medical insurance," Teddy defended herself.

"Teddy," Arizona shook her head. "What are you going to do?"

"Marry him," Teddy shrugged. "He really needs me Zona. And I need at least one person on my side to tell me I'm not crazy for doing this. So please Zona, just be okay with this."

"Teds, it isn't my place to be okay with anything."

"But it is," Teddy argued. "You're my best friend and your opinion matters the most. Tell me it isn't crazy so I don't walk away from it."

Arizona sighed in defeat, "it's not crazy. You have a big heart and great sense of ethics, and if you think this is the right thing to do, then I'm with you. I'll be you're maid of honor at the wedding even."

"Thank you Arizona," Teddy smiled and then hugged the smaller blonde.

"Anytime," Arizona smiled back. "except if you decide to murder someone..."

"Shut up," Teddy chuckled. "I know even then you would still help me."

"Yea," Arizona laughed. "maybe."

…

"I have a crazy best friend," Arizona chuckled to herself as she slid into a seat across from Callie in the attendings lounge.

"Show me yours and I'll show you mine," Callie stated simply.

"I'm sorry," Arizona said softly.

"It's okay," Callie shrugged as if she didn't care.

"No it's not okay Calliope. You tried to kiss me, I in an essence, rejected you and then walked out. Then I avoid you for three days. It's not okay."

"It's okay Arizona, I understand," Callie offered a smile. "You don't like me in that way, it was just a friendly flirting and I miss interpreted. It's okay, no feelings hurt. No harm, no foul."

"Calliope, do you know what they say about assuming?"

"What?"

"It makes an ass out of you and me. So shut your mouth and let me talk," Arizona said. " It wasn't okay, and I don't want to make you feel like I didn't like you or whatever because that couldn't be further from the truth. The truth is Callie, I like you, like really really like you... and it's kind of crazy that I like you so much so fast. It's just, this is a special kind of like Calliope, and I don't just want a fling with you or sex. I want something with you Callie and quite frankly that scares me... and I'm a surgeon, a strong, confident woman, and you scare me to death. That's something I'm not use to feeling. You make me nervous to no end and ramble like crazy, and you make me giddy like a school girl," Arizona breathed out, this was a lot to get off her chest. "I just... you just... you make me crazy and it's so scary. You're beautiful and smart and funny and you get me weird... and we've only really gotten to know each other in the past TWELVE days, like really got to know each other. So the thought that I could like you so much..."

"... is scary," Callie finished.

"Yes, and I didn't mean to avoid you. I really didn't mean to, but you tried to kiss me and than I knew for sure you liked me. So this whole time I was avoiding you I was trying to build up some courage."

"Okay," Callie smiled.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is..." Arizona ran her fingers through her hair. "Will you, Calliope Torres, do me the incredible honor of going on a date with me?"

Callie's smile grew larger. "I like you to Arizona, I really _really _like you. And like you said that's scary, it's scary because I haven't felt like this before."

"You didn't answer my question," Arizona swallowed, she really needed an answer and soon.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is..." Callie quoted Arizona causing her to smile widely. "I would love nothing more than to go out with you."

Arizona let a big breath, she hadn't realized she stopped breathing.

"Really?"Arizona blurted without thinking. She mentally face palmed herself for that one.

"Really really," Callie laughed reassuring her.

"Awesome," Arizona smiled. "So I guess... damn it... I didn't really think this through."

"Does Friday night work for you?" Callie asked saving the blonde.

"Sounds perfect!" Arizona beamed.

"Ok."

"Thank you," Arizona said. "Thank you for agreeing to go out with me."

"No need to thank me for it, it's my pleasure."

"I'm just gunna..." Arizona pointed toward the door. "You know..."

"Ahm," Callie nodded. She needed to do the same, jump around with her best friend for the next five minutes because she finally got a date with the woman she was pining after.

Arizona shot one more smile over her shoulder before fist pumping into the air and walking out the door.

Callie laughed at her antics, she was something else.


	5. Just A Kiss

**So this is a crapload of Calzona goodness. It's date night, and probably one the chapter I enjoyed writing the most. **

**I hope you enjoy this, I really do. Thanks to all the new followers, favorites, and to all the reviews I got. Last chapter was received really well. I also want to thank all the silent readers, if there are any, you guys always manage to put a smile on my face. Like seriously it makes me giddy and I think I fist pumped at least once reading the reviews. **

**Okay lastly, sorry for all the mistakes, and I REALLY hope I did date night justice:P So without further ado: **

Chapter 5: Kiss Me

_First dates. A first date is defined as __any type of initial meeting between two individuals whether or not previously acquainted where an effort is made to ask, plan and organize some sort of social activity. Dating can vary between cultures, lifestyles, religion, gender, and sexual orientation. In many countries and cultures it is the process that romantic relationships are developed and future spouses are found. Often, people are set up on dates by their friends, or they meet the individual at work, a party, or in class._

_ There are four components to a first date. The first is Dyadic, which in sociology is used to describe the interactions between a pair of individuals. Date cycle, the behavior components of the date. Positive interaction expectancies, __Implies that dates allow each other a chance to get to know one another in a comfortable environment.__ The last component is the sexual overtone, which r__efers to the part of the date where romantic relationships may develop and/or include sexual attraction or expectation__ . These components are the basis of the date._

_ Another important aspect of a first date is the conversation. There are quite a bit of topics to avoid, such as past romances, money, injuries, complaints, ailments, and the future. Carrying on conversations is not something all people are comfortable with, especially when it comes to women. _

_ There are many expectations in a first date, so first dates tend to be highly important because they set the tone for the relationship. First dates represent potential relational turning points in a person's life._

_ I didn't want to screw my first date up, not with the woman who I've been pining after since I met her when she was married to a good friend of mine. Maybe at first I hadn't realized I was pining after her, but it slowly dawned on me that maybe my intense and sudden dislike of George O'Malley had something to do with the fact that he had my dream woman and was treating her like crap. The second clue came when my decent work relationship with Erica Hahn turned slightly hostile after I learned that she was dating the Orthopedic surgeon that I so desperately and obviously wanted. _

_ Of course my relationship with George had returned to normal after he and Callie got divorced, and I never got a chance to reconcile with Erica Hahn since she ran out without a second look back. How she could leave such an amazing woman behind is beyond me, but I'm slightly glad she did. _

_ I wanted this date to show Callie the true me. The true me however consisted of a grown adult who acted like a kid, someone who ran when things got hard, and a woman who hid behind perkiness. So I was a little miffed when it came to choosing the first date. Of course I wasn't all bad, no, not at all. I was super hot, I was a super optimistic person, and I had amazing dimples. _

_ This first date thing is tricky business._

…

Callie sat with her feet propped up on the ER desk. It was Friday and she was really anxious about her date with Arizona. She had also grabbed the short straw and had to watch the ER till around six.

Today it had been really quiet for the most part leaving her to ponder what the hell she was going to do for tonight. She would be lying if she said she wasn't over the top nervous about this, she didn't know what Arizona had planned and knowing the blonde it wouldn't be a normal movie and dinner date. Or knowing the blonde it could be just a normal movie and dinner date. She did love movies. It wouldn't be bad though, that much Callie knew. Any time spent with Arizona was never bad. Still though, Callie was slightly scared.

She didn't want to screw this up, she knew first dates were highly important. So there she sat nervous and bored in the office chair flipping through patient charts when the blonde that was taking her out tonight walked into the place with a pouting resident following her.

She looked around before spotting Callie, smiling, and then walking over. She smacked Callie's feet off the ER desk.

"What are you doing here?" Callie asked slightly confused. "I thought you had the day off?"

"Oh I do," Arizona smiled. "I came to spring you."

"I can't leave right now Arizona, I have to watch the ER," Callie replied.

"I know that," Arizona replied back.

"Then how did you come to spring me?" Callie asked confusion still evident in her voice.

"Well," Arizona began to explain, "I kind of threatened Karev with rectal exams and plenty of scut if he didn't you know... cover for you."

Callie smiled up at Arizona and sent an apologetic smile to Alex, even though it was slightly mean what Arizona did was also slightly cute. "Okay... but I thought we weren't going out until tonight?"

"Callie," Arizona sighed in exasperation, "just trust me. There was a change of plans."

"I don't have any clothes."

"What did you wear to work?"

"Jeans and a t-shirt," Callie said.

"That's perfect, we don't need anything fancy," Arizona smiled.

"Alright," Callie nodded, "well I'm going to change out of these scrubs then, I'll meet you in the lobby?"

"Sounds perfect," Arizona nodded.

…

"So where are we headed?" Callie asked as she sat in the passenger seat of the blondes jeep.

"For me to know and you to find out," Arizona smiled at her.

Callie just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Fine," Arizona huffed softly, "I thought we would do something I'm quite passionate about. I love dogs, ever since I was a little kid, so I thought we could have a little fun and help out a little. We're heading to the Seattle Humane Society and walking some of the adoptable dogs."

She looked over at Callie. She knew this was always a risk and she couldn't get a read on Callie's face.

"I mean, it's something I do when I've had a bad day, and I thought I'd share that with you. If you want to do something different or something we could do that too. I just.. this is always risky... I just..."

Callie cut Arizona off before she could freak herself out. "Arizona, it's fine really, I love dogs. I used to have a little Jack Russel, Pit-bull mix. She was all small, but looked exactly like a Pit-bull, her name was Brownie. I used to go out and run with her when I got angry or when I was sad, it helped a lot... I'm glad you want to share this with me."

"Oh thank God," Arizona breathed out in relief. Callie chuckled, she was too cute.

They pulled into the parking lot of the building they were there to volunteer at. Arizona quickly got out of her side and jogged around to open the door for Callie.

"How gentlemanly," Callie teased.

"Well, my parents taught me how to treat a woman right," Arizona winked. "Come on."

Arizona grabbed Callie's hand and led her into the main office. There they were met with a tall, handsome pepper-haired man.

"Arizona," he smiled when he saw her. "Glad to see you back, Artemis and Apollo have really missed you."

"Well Paul, me and Callie here came to walk them today," Arizona said smiling and gesturing to Callie.

"Oh, sorry," Paul said. He offered his hand to Callie, "how rude of me. My name is Paul Garrison, I'm the sort of manager of this place."

"Callie Torres," Callie said shaking his hand. "I'm uh, Arizona's date."

"Oh yes, she called about that," he nodded his head smiling. "We have the two dogs set up and ready to go, right this way."

Arizona and Callie followed him towards the Kennel where they were met with a large, blue-haired Pit-bull and red-haired Golden Retriever.

Arizona instantly smiled as the two dogs ran over to her and tackled her. She lay giggling on her back as they licked her face and she tried to push them off. Callie just sat back and watched, chuckling at the adorableness of it all.

When Arizona managed to pick herself off the ground she turned to Callie and playfully glared at her. "You find that funny?"

"I find it hilarious," Callie smirked. Arizona stuck her tongue out at her, too cute.

"Well," Arizona said running her finger through her hair. "The Pit-bull is Artemis and the not so Golden Retriever is Apollo. They've been together since they were picked up and found searching for food in a junkyard. Both were very malnourished when they were picked up by Paul, and both had many wounds as if they were abused or got into a lot of fights. We assumed they've been together all their lives, these two are attached at the hip. When it comes to adoption it's a package deal, so it's really hard to find these guys a home."

Callie nodded rubbing Artemis' head, how tragic that somebody hadn't treated this big girl right. "They're really cute."

"Yea," Arizona agreed. "I met these two six months back and we've had a great relationship since. I've thought about adopting them, but I'm a surgeon which means no time and my apartment would be too cramped for the both of them."

"That's too bad..." Callie frowned slightly. "Can we walk them now?"

Arizona smiled and Callie's eagerness to walk them. "Yea, which one do you wanna walk?"

"I'll take Artemis."

"Okay, grab her and his leash over there please."

After they got the two dogs ready they hit the street, walking at a comfortable pace for both them and the dogs.

"I really love this," Callie said softly earning a smile from Arizona.

"I'm glad... tell me about your dog some more, please?" Arizona asked genuinely curious.

"Well, she was an asshole. I remember this one time fondly, she didn't like my mom at all, and so she went into her closet and tore up her favorite pair of high heels. Oh my lord my mom was so pissed," Callie laughed at the memory. "She wanted to kill her so much. Or she had the habit of using her side of my parents room as a bathroom. At least once a day I would be sitting in the living room and you would hear my mom scream out 'Brownieeeee!' There was like this constant feud between them or something. Oh! We had this round dining table, and whenever she got in trouble by my mom, she would run into the kitchen and make my mom chase her in circles. I would watch and laugh so much before my mom would scream at me to help her get the dog out of the house."

Arizona laughed along with Callie.

"I remember when I first got her, the very first day, she was so tiny. She fit into my hand, and I sat with her on this bean bag chair thing. Anyways, the first night I wanted to sleep with her, so my dad set us up and told me not to crush her," Arizona watched Callie almost intently as she recalled the memory. She found it undeniably enchanting. "I wake up a couple hours later and take her to the bathroom, mind you the yard is huge. So, at around five maybe after we had gone back to sleep, my father wakes me up and asks me where my puppy was. I feel around the bed, looking for her, and I freak because I can't find her. We search all over my room with no luck, and then it hits me that I took her to the bathroom awhile ago and I thought I had possibly left her in the backyard. So we search up and down the yard to no avail and I'm on the verge of tears. We walk into the house to check it, and I walk into the living room. There she was laying down on the beanbag chair that I had held her in earlier. I sat there staring at her for awhile because I thought it was the cutest thing that she decided to lay where I first held her... that's probably my fondest memory of her."

"She sounds like an adorable puppy," Arizona said smiling.

"Yea... what about you, any childhood pets?"

"Yea, I had this one American Pit-bull named Pepper. She was such a docile thing, the runt of her litter. I remember picking her out specifically because she was the smallest, I felt bad for her. She also had a very beautiful coat, nothing like her siblings. I remember first bringing her home and taking her to my room. My bed had this crack between it and the wall, kind of a big one. And I started playing with her on it, and she was backing away from me and managed to fall into the crack and under the bed. I laughed so much before crawling under there with her," Arizona chuckled. "That's when I fell in love with her."

"That's surprisingly cute," Callie teased.

Arizona pushed her with her shoulder. "Hey watch it, I don't do cute."

"Uh huh, sure..." Callie laughed. "So, how did Apollo and Artemis get their names."

"Well, I named them. Mainly because of their coats and also because I kind of love Greek mythology. It was just fitting, Artemis reminds me of silver and well her coat is silver. And Apollo has this almost flame colored coat, so of course he got Apollo. Plus they are siblings, almost twins in personality, so yea they became Artemis and Apollo."

"Lover of Greek mythology huh?" Callie asked in surprise.

"Yeah, that's why I love using your first name so much, Calliope, the muse of epic poetry."

"So I'm assuming you've read the Odyssey?"

"Oh absolutely!" Arizona answered. "One of the greatest books, or poems or whatever, I've read."

"Good," Callie replied.

"Why?"

"Oh no reason, just that I'm a big fan of reading and it is like a big no no if you haven't read that book... or poem or whatever," Callie laughed.

"How many poor souls got turned down because they didn't broaden their reading horizons?" Arizona joked.

"To many to count," Callie chuckled.

"Lucky me," Arizona winked. "... I think we should head back now. We have to get going if we're going to get part two of this date done before it's too late to grab dinner at my favorite restaurant."

"Part two?" Callie asked curiously, she had thought the date was ending. Granted it was only four in the afternoon.

"Yea, it's a three part date Calliope. When I woe a woman, I WOE a woman damn it," Arizona said.

"Okay," Callie smiled. "Woe away."

"Come on, let's get these two big guys dropped off and give them a proper goodbye."

…

Callie watched as the jeep pulled into a large field with stacks of hay piled almost randomly on the place. She was slightly confused, but she decided it was better not to question the blonde, in case she might ramble again, not that Callie minded. To the far left on the outskirt of the field was a small cottage looking place. This place seemed very peaceful, like you could just relax and enjoy each other for hours.

"Okay," Arizona spoke tentatively running her fingers through her hair. She seemed to do that when she got nervous. She reached into the back and pulled out two large, black duffel bags. "Inside the bag is a really baggy sweater and a pair of really baggy camo jeans, put them on over your clothes."

Callie looked at her quizzically as she opened the bag. She pulled out the clothes and underneath them, she saw a paintball gun.

"Holy crap, tell me we aren't going to play paintball," Callie said her eyes widening.

"We are," Arizona laughed.

"Oh no, this is crazy. Won't we get hurt?"

"Doubtful, come on Calliope, humor me please," Arizona asked pulling out her puppy dog eyes.

"Not fair," Callie huffed in defeat pulling the sweater over her head. "You and your stupid puppy dog eyes."

"Yay!" Arizona exclaimed. "You won't regret this I promise. It's scary at first, but after it's one of the funnest things you'll experience."

They both suited up, Both in baggy clothing over their actual clothes. Callie had her mask on top her head, and Arizona thought she looked even more beautiful than before.

"Okay," Arizona began pulling out the paintball gun from the bag. "This is a marker, and this is a hopper. It holds the paintballs," Arizona explained. "You just load it into the paintball gun like this," Arizona showed her. "And then you shoot things."

"Okay," Callie said hesitantly as she followed Arizona's motions.

"Just practice by shooting that stack of hey over there," Arizona pointed into the distance.

"I don't know how to shoot this..."

"Here," Arizona stood behind her. She grabbed Callie's right hand and brought it up to lay on the trigger. She twisted their bodies so that she was standing in decent position. "Then you aim at the object you want to shoot, and then..." she squeezed Callie's finger down on the trigger. "You shoot."

Callie leaned back slightly, she liked the feeling of Arizona's arms wrapped around hers. "I think I got it," Callie nodded absently.

"Yea," Arizona breathed but not letting go. Callie was warm, and she smelled really good, like roses. Callie's face twisted till she was inches away from Arizona's. She caught Arizona's eyes drifting down to her lips.

Arizona bent down to kiss her, a loud clang sounded as their helmets hit together causing the both of them to burst out in laughter.

"Damn helmets," Arizona growled lightly. She let go of Callie, backing away. "Okay so now that you know how to shoot, shoot."

Callie nodded, following what Arizona had showed her before. She aimed at the stack of hay, took a deep breathe, and then pulled the trigger. A loud shot sounded in the air, and green paint splattered against the target.

Callie yelled out in victory and turned and tackled Arizona in a hug. "I did it!" she screamed.

Arizona laughed at the other woman's antics, "yes you did."

"Okay so now what?" Callie asked.

"Okay, so now, we play a game of one on one paintball," Arizona answered simply. "We have this big field, and there are all kinds of stacks of hay for us to hide behind. Whoever gets hit loses, the winner gets one point. We play till one of us gets 11 points, sound fair?"

"Sounds fair," Callie answered, her competitiveness coming out. "May the best man when," she said holding out her hand for Arizona to shake.

"May the best man win," Arizona smiled grabbing it. "You run that way, I run this way, count to ten, and then try to find me."

"It's on... so on," Callie smiled jogging to her end of the field. When she turned around Arizona was no longer in sight. She trudged forward a little before a loud ring sounded in the field.

Callie felt a slight sting on her belly, looking down she saw blue paint. "Crap," she yelled out.

"1 to zero Calliope," Arizona yelled showing herself. She was maybe a little over a hundred feet away.

"That's not fair," Callie whined.

"Life's not fair," Arizona laughed loudly. "Again."

They played for quite some time longer, both woman effectively winning a couple matches. Callie was surprisingly good at the game, and much to Arizona's delight made an excellent opponent. She usually just beat Teddy all the time.

They played different games, like capture the flag, or they would do a good old fashion western show down. It was a constant back and forth and the two woman were acting like fifteen year old boys. They played until the daylight went away and they could no longer see each other.

Meeting by Arizona's jeep, they stripped of their gear and put it away.

"Thanks for making me play," Callie smiled. "I didn't think shooting each other with paint could be that fun."

"Thanks for playing with me. You'd be surprised by how hard it is to get other grown woman to agree to get shot with paint. Teddy is the only other woman who actually enjoys playing this, as far as I know," Arizona chuckled. She was glad Callie had enjoyed herself.

"So what's next?" Callie asked eagerly.

"Well, since we played so long, I had Teddy drop off our food in the cottage. Now we are going to eat and watch a movie before I take you home."

"Sounds perfect," Callie grinned widely.

"Yea," Arizona agreed taking Callie's hand and walking her to the cottage. She liked this, the feeling of the raven-haired woman's hand in hers. It felt right, it was something that Arizona hoped she got to do a lot more of.

"Stay here," Arizona said as they got to the cottage. "You can sit on that blanket right there."

Callie nodded and watched the blonde disappear inside. She was truly enjoying herself, spending the day with Arizona had proved to be absolutely amazing. She loved being in Arizona's company and she loved getting to know her. She loved the spontaneity of the date too, this was definitely a first for Callie. No one had ever put so much thought into a date like this.

Usually all Callie got was dinner or a movie or dinner and a movie. She got taken to a carnival once, but never had somebody taken her to walk dogs and then shot her up with paint. She loved it.

"Here you go," Arizona said interrupting Callie's thoughts. She handed Callie a large sandwich before walking over to the computer which was set up to a project and hit play. The movie began to play on the large, white sheet in front of them.

Callie laughed at Arizona's choice of movie. "Mulan, really?"

"Yea," Arizona responded. "Mulan's badass, she defied gender roles and proved that woman can do what man do."

Callie just smiled before turning to watch the movie. After awhile, Arizona grabbed Callie's hand, intertwining their fingers. Callie scoot over a little.

Midway through the movie, they had shifted so that Callie was between Arizona's legs, fingers still intertwined, and Arizona's chin resting on Callie's chin. Callie was snuggled into the blonde comfortably, and that's how they stayed until the movie ended.

"What time is it?" Callie yawned.

"Close to nine," Arizona whispered into Callie's ear. "I should be getting you home soon."

"Okay," Callie said slightly disappointed that their date was coming to an end. "Can we just stay like this a while longer?"

"I would like that."

"What's you're favorite color?" Callie asked trying to prolong the moment. Starting a conversation seemed like a good way to do that.

"White because it to me, signifies innocence. Something that's seems to be missing in this world nowadays," Arizona answered. "Yours?"

"Black because it isn't an easy color to ruin and it's in a way mysterious."

"Favorite book?"

"A book called_ The_ _Kite Runner_," Callie said simply.

"I've read it, it's really good. Mine's _The Alchemist_," Arizona answered after a moment.

"Favorite movie genre?"

"That's easy, comedy."

"Mine's action," Callie offered.

"I pegged you for an action girl," Arizona chuckled. "Favorite candy."

"Paydays," Callie said. "Yours?"

"Skittles."

"Of course," it was Callie's turn to chuckle.

"What's that suppose to mean," Arizona chuckled with her.

"Nothing... if you could be anywhere in the world, where would you be?"

"Exactly where I am now," Arizona stated as if it was the easiest decision she could make.

"How cute," Callie teased. "I agree with you though."

"I know, everyone always agrees with me," Arizona joked.

"Oh shut it," Callie laughed.

"I should get you home," Arizona sighed. "That's enough twenty questions for today, hopefully we'll get to continue it some other time."

"Is this your way of asking me out again?" Callie asked hopeful and jokingly.

"Something like that yea."

"Well, when we are both free, I would love to go on another date with you."

"Awesome," Arizona grinned. Callie got up from the blanket, towering over the blonde.

"Awesome indeed," she grinned back offering Arizona her hand.

They walked to the jeep, hand in hand, smiles on their faces.

…

"Sooo," Callie said as they neared her apartment door. "I had a really wonderful time. Thank you Arizona."

"No," Arizona shook her head, "thank you Calliope."

"Yea... so I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Of course," Arizona said.

"Okay."

"Okay."

"You should... you know..." Callie suggested with a smile.

"Oh," Arizona smiled. "Yea... I should..."

The blonde leaned in, her lips inches from Callie's. Callie looked down slightly, meeting Arizona's gaze. There was something about this woman.

"You're beautiful, I didn't get to tell you that today. I mean you looked really beautiful in a simple outfit... and in the baggy clothes and helmet. You always look beautiful, it's like your gift or something. And it amazes me, how you surprise me with your beauty everyday because you'd think I'd be used to it by now... but I'm not. I just... you just... your smile is just... and your eyes, I don't even like brown eyes, but I could get lost in yours. I like your brown eyes..."

"Arizona," Callie said cutting her off before she could continue rambling.

"Yes?" Arizona breathed out.

"Kiss me," Callie lightly demanded.

With that Arizona gently cupped Callie's chin before slowly bringing their lips together. Arizona's whole body started to burn up, she felt like her every nerve was on fire. It wasn't a bad fire, no, it was a very v_ery_ good fire. Everything else ceased to matter, except for Callie. Her world felt right.

She pulled back before the kiss deepened, she wanted to save that for another time.

"Goodnight Calliope," Arizona whispered against Callie's lips before turning and walking away.

"Holy crap..." Callie whispered.

…

_ First dates, yea, first dates were tricky business, but all you have to do is do what feels right. _

_ You'll be good._


	6. Fallin' For You

**Okay so very, very quick update. This is a second date, but also kind of not. It's a really short chapter, sorry for that. **

**Seriously thank you to everybody's help and ideas, it really, really helped. Have I told you that you guys are the best? Nope! What?! Well, you guys are the best never doubt that:D Also thanks to all the new followers, favorites, and reviews I can't thank you enough for the giddy feeling you manage to give me. **

**Lastly, I was thinking about starting a Calzona fic When Harry Met Sally style, called When Callie Met Arizona. What are your guy's thoughts on this? Would you like to see it happen? Just quick PM me or leave you're thoughts on this when you review so I know what you think about it if you will please:P**

**Anyways without further ado: **

Chapter 6: Fallin' For You

Callie rubbed her eyes and lifted her head. She wasn't sure if she was hearing it right, but it sounded like someone was knocking on the front door. She grabbed her cell phone from her bedside... 4:30 A.M. _Who the hell was here this early in the morning? _She listened carefully again, just to make sure she was hearing it right.

Knock, knock, knock.

Yes, she was definitely hearing it right, she was going to kill whoever was on the other side of that door.

Callie slowly pulled herself out of her bed, throwing on the black boy shorts and pulling on a white tank top. She was going to take her time and make whoever had woken her up wait for as long as she could.

Slipping socks onto her feet, Callie finally headed towards the front door. After another series of harder knocks, she banged her head on the door before pulling it open quite angrily.

"What the hell do you-" Callie stopped mid-sentence as she realized just who was on the other side of her door.

"Here," Arizona threw her a dimpled smile as she shoved a cup of steaming hot coffee at her. "I know it is a little presumptuous... but I couldn't wait to see you again. So I thought I would get breakfast and coffee and then take you to watch the sunset..."

Callie just continued to stare at Arizona. She wanted to be mad that someone had interrupted her sleepy time, but on the other hand another date with Arizona couldn't be a bad way to start off the day.

"I mean, I know Cristina told me you aren't a morning person, and she gave me your guys' address which I hope is okay... It's just... I mean," Arizona tried to get any reaction out of Callie other than this blank look she had been getting. "...I should've just listened to Yang shouldn't I have? She said you'd hate it, she was right, I'm sor-"

Callie slapped a hand over Arizona's mouth. "Shut up, please. Although your rambling is the cutest thing I have ever heard, it is four in the god damn morning and I need coffee... which you have."

"But!-" Arizona began to protest.

"-shut up," Callie just said raising her hand and taking the coffee.

"Are you-"

"Nope," Callie said shaking her head.

"Should I-"

"-ahhhh. No talking," Callie chuckled a little. "Come inside and let me grab a sweater so we can go."

"So-" Arizona tried to being again, only to be cut off for the fifth time.

"- stop... talking. Let me drink my coffee, take me to the park or wherever, let's watch the sunset together, and let me enjoy your company. I may not be a morning person, but you're worth my sleep. I am NOT mad, I repeat NOT. And this wasn't too presumptuous. This is really sweet, and I'm not just saying that," Callie gave Arizona a genuine smile. "So please, be quiet."

Arizona just nodded her head, shooting back her own smile. She mentally wiped the figurative sweat from her forehead, she was for sure that Callie was going to get mad. Or at least that's how Cristina portrayed this little scene turning out.

"I'm just gunna grab a sweater and some shoes, and then I let you lead," Callie beamed. Arizona definitely made Callie a morning person.

As Arizona waited in the living room of Callie's place, she took in her surroundings, wanting to get a feel for the other woman. It wasn't too clean, but it also was not messy. The walls were painted a deep red, and her furniture consisted of black leather couches and a black-legged glass coffee table. From where she stood, Arizona could see that the kitchen was probably the most well taken care of part of the house, she presumably thought it might be Callie's domain.

On the walls were pictures of what could be her family, as well as a framed signed medical journal with Callie's picture on it, and various paintings. It was an interesting place to say the least, and exactly what she had expected of the badass Orthopedic surgeon. It was so not Arizona though.

"Ready to go," Callie spoke pulling Arizona out of her gazing.

"Absolutely," Arizona beamed opening the door and walking into the hallway.

"So where are we going?" Callie asked curious.

"Well the sun doesn't rise till around five, so I thought that instead of taking you to the park, I might take you to my favorite spot in the whole city," Arizona answered simply.

"Sounds good," Callie nodded.

"Good," Arizona smiled grabbing Callie's hand and pulling her along.

They walked a couple of streets for a good five or ten minutes, Callie was getting cold. It was still dark out, the sun had yet to come up, and she could see her breath every time she would breathe. These were just a few reminders of why Callie was not a morning person, however the hand that was intertwined with hers and the coffee cup in the other helped ease her hatred for the time of day.

Fog lay low to the ground, the mist causing both girl's hair to friz, Arizona did not mind however. She never minded since she was a big morning person, a side effect of being raised in a military family. Up, exercised, and ready for the day before the sun. Of course a hot steaming cup of black coffee never hurt anything, and the fact that a very hot Latina's hand was intertwined with hers only made it all the more better.

"How much further?" Callie asked.

"Not much," Arizona said smiling as they walked along the path in a park Callie had never been to. It was beautiful, and a new experience for her. The leaves of the trees were a pastel pink, the air smelled really fresh, the wind brought the right amount of sting to her flushing cheeks. Callie could be a morning person.

Arizona stopped abruptly, pulling Callie along until they came to an undiscovered path. She pulled her through the thicker brush before coming out the other side to find a clearing looking out over much of Seattle. A beautiful view of the Space Needle. On the grass lay the typical red and white plaid picnic blanket. Breakfast food litter two trays that laid on top of it. A soft melody played from a small, portable radio as if it were background music to the scene that was going to play out.

"Well, I thought we could sit here, relax, eat breakfast, watch the sunrise, and then head off to work right after... if that's okay?" Arizona asked now nervous. Of course she gets nervous now.

"Sounds perfect," Callie smiled as she seated herself on the blanket. She took Arizona's hand gently pulling her down next to her.

They sat in silence as the sky grew lighter, eating the breakfast, just enjoying the feel of each other.

"I usually don't do this," Callie spoke softly her voice matching the feel on the moment. "Actually, I don't do this because it has never been done for me, nobody has ever put as much effort into dates with me like you have."

Arizona smiled slightly, "I think that's kind of sad. You deserve the effort, and you're more than worth the effort."

"I don't know..." Callie almost whispered. For the first time her insecurities were coming out. She knew she was damaged goods, well at least in her mind. She had been burned, hurt to many times already. She was only human. Obviously if nobody put to much effort into being with her, she obviously wasn't worth that much, or at least that's what she told herself in the past. That's why she had settled for less than what she deserved because that was what she was use too.

"Yes you are Calliope. You're a brilliant woman, a fantastic surgeon, gorgeous inside and out. I know it's hard to open up again after you've been hurt so many times... lost so much, but we'll work together to learn how to do just that, open up. You're not the only damaged one here," Arizona said half jokingly. She was damaged, or at least that's what she thought. Her best friend, her brother, had died and that was a lot to lose. Opening up was not something she had been having an easy time with lately, but with Callie she felt like she'd be willing to take a crack at it. Arizona knew they had only spent maybe about twenty four hours together in total, but she knew Callie was something special as well.

"Okay... we'll be damaged goods together," Callie smiled. She had been reassured for the timing being.

"Yea, maybe if we put our remaining good parts together, we'll create something amazing," Arizona dimpled. "... that..."

"...sounded slightly dirty yes," Callie chuckled.

"Sorry," Arizona chuckled with her.

"No need to apologize."

Callie just rested her head on Arizona's shoulder, continuing to watch the ever changing sky. It was a perfect moment, everything else faded from around her. It was just Callie, Arizona, and the sunrise. Who knew 4:50 in the morning could be such a perfect time of day.

"Thank you for this," Callie said to the blonde. "It's kind of perfect... and that's because I hate mornings."

Arizona laughed. "You're welcome and I'm sorry, but everyone has to experience the sunrise every now and again for the sake of their sanity. I mean it is possibly one of the most serene things one can experience, it has this impossible calming affect, it's perfect."

"Yea," Callie hummed out. "Very beautiful."

"Just like you," Arizona whispered. She scooted over a little, gently grabbing Callie's jaw and guiding her lips to Arizona's. Softly, Arizona placed a barely there kiss onto Callie's lips, her whole body igniting at the touch. She kissed Callie on the cheek, bringing her lips to Callie's ear. "Cept you're even more beautiful," Arizona whispered.

Callie chuckled again, her breath mingling with Arizona's. "Ever the sweet talker."

"Get use to it, you'll be getting daily compliments. A woman likes you deserves them," Arizona smiled and winked.

Callie gave no reply, only softly caressing Arizona's cheek before intertwining their hands once more.

The sun rose, shining softly on the pair, Arizona rubbing the back of Callie's hand. They had both never been more content.

_Yup, definitely a fan of the mornings_, Callie thought as she sat with the woman that she was no doubt falling for you.


	7. With A Little Help From My Friends

**So pretty darn late, sorry about that guys. **

**Okay also this chapter is very friend oriented umm tell me what you think pwease!**

**Also thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows and sorry for all my mistakes.**

Chapter 7: With A Little Help From My Friends

_Friendship is defined as __a relationship between two or more people who hold mutual affection for each other._

_ The value of friendship may be expressed as the benefit gained from a friend who is consistently demonstrating any of the following:_

_The tendency to desire what is __best for the other_

_Sympathy __and __empathy_

_Honesty__, even in situations where it may be difficult for others to speak the __truth_

_Mutual __understanding __and __compassion__; ability to go to each other for emotional support_

_Enjoyment of each other's company_

_Trust __in one another_

_Positively strong, deep, close __reciprocity__, mutuality—equal give-and-take between the two parties_

_The ability to be oneself, express one's feelings and make mistakes without fear of judgment._

_ Friends could be assholes, pain in the butts, or just down right annoying. Some days you want to choke them, and other days they are all you want to cling on to. Friends tend to be your support system and your biggest source of frustration. _

_ Cristina, Addison, and Mark, yeah, most days I want to smother them with a pillow and most days they make me pull my hair out in utter frustration._

…

"Where did you hide the body?" Cristina Yang asked nonchalantly as she walked up to the mocha-skinned woman at the nurse's station.

"I'm sorry what?" Callie asked very confused.

"Oh what body!?" Mark piped in on the side.

"This sounds like a slightly dirty conversation," Addison chuckled as she rushed to take her spot beside Mark.

Callie just looked at all three people with a bewildered look.

"Blondie's body Sloan. She had this bright idea to wake Cal up at 4:30 this morning for a early morning date," Yang said answering Mark's question.

"Not as dirty as I thought..." Addison mumbled to herself.

"WHAT!? BLONDIE had the nerve to wake up the very, _very_ scary demon that is Callie Torres in the morning!? She has some balls," Mark exclaimed knowing full well what happened when anybody interrupted Callie's sleepy time. This time he turned to address the Latina, "where DID you hide the body?"

"Oh come on guys, I'm not _that _bad," Callie defended.

Cristina and Mark just snorted well Addison answered. "Sorry Callie, but from personal experience... you are _that _bad. I distinctly remember one morning, I think about two months ago, when Cristina had told me to wake you up or we'd be late... well. Lets just say it involved my head, your alarm clock, and cat like reflexes."

"I apologized, I hadn't realized it was you, I thought it was Cristina," Callie pouted.

"No seriously though, how'd that go?" Cristina asked wanting to know how the perky blonde got chewed out.

"Well," Callie gushed. "it went well. She brought me coffee, had cooked me breakfast, and we sat and enjoyed each others company."

Cristina and Mark just stared at her.

"You didn't rip her face off?" Cristina asked.

"No violence ensued?" said Mark at the same time.

"Jesus guys no!" Callie said getting fed up with them offending her.

"Oh my god..." began Mark.

"...you got it soooooo bad," Cristina finished off teasing. For as much as Mark and Cristina claimed they did not like each other, those two had a strange bond. Maybe it all stemmed from their mutual friendship with Callie or maybe it was because those two secretly liked each other, Callie would never know.

Addison just nodded in agreement, smiling like a fool. Callie just looked around at her three closest friends, who at the moment she hated.

"I hate you all," Callie stated.

"No you don't, you love us and you know it," Mark laughed, Addison joining along.

"See my mood was really good. Then, you assholes come along, and now. And now my mood is really bad," Callie glared at the trio.

"Well let us hope this changes that," a soft voice floated from behind her. It was a voice that Callie knew pretty well, a voice that she had spent all day yesterday and this morning with. Callie turned to meet her and was handed a steaming cup of coffee. Arizona leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

Callie's face instantly lit up at the sight of the blonde in front of her. "This definitely changes that, thank you"

"I know I woke you up pretty early, which I'm sorry about, so I thought before I headed to surgery I'd bring you a cup of coffee," Arizona shrugged as if it were nothing. She then flashed her dimples, "I got a surgery to get to. Bye Calliope," Arizona dimpled, yes dimpled. This is what she was going to call Arizona's dimpled smile. She briefly intertwined their hands before squeezing and rolling away.

"Bye Arizona," Callie called after the blond smiling like a fool. She was perfect.

As they watched their friend grin at the hallway that the blonde doctor had disappeared down they all threw in a comment.

"Is she skating away?" Cristina asked astonished.

"Bye Calliope," Mark mocked smiling.

"So, so bad," Addison chuckled to herself.

"Shut it," Callie snapped, taking her coffee and walking away.

Callie smiled to herself, _I so have it bad._

…

"So, how'd you and Callie go?" Teddy asked as she and Arizona walked down the halls of the hospital.

"None of your business Teds," Arizona smiled obviously playing with her best friend.

"It better be my damn business, I did a dinner run for you last night, I think I deserve the dirty deats," Teddy playfully growled.

"Well, I took her to walk the dogs and she loved it, I think she fell in love with Artemis, it's kinda hard not to though. We talked about our childhood pets and our mutual love for dogs, so that part went really well. Then I took her up to the cottage, thanks by the way, and she was a bit skeptical at first about playing paintball, but she quickly began to love it too. It was awesome watching her," Arizona sighed almost dreamily. "She looked so beautiful in the baggy clothes, it was like a _major _turn on Teds..."

"Ewww," Teddy chuckled, her best friend was in deep.

"_Major_," Arizona laughed in a sing song voice. "Then I introduced her to the wonderful world of Disney and made her watch _Mulan_ with me."

"You did not!?" Teddy laughed. "Tell me you didn't make her watch a little kid movie on a date Zona."

"I soo did and she soooo enjoyed it. So suck it," Arizona said.

"How'd this morning go? Did she try to murder you like Cristina said she would?"

"Umm at first it was kind of scary you know, she opened the door ready to kill me, but than she softened once she saw it was me."

"That's funny stuff," Teddy laughed.

"No it wasn't, I was actually scared for my life," Arizona joked.

"Uh-huh," Teddy hummed. "Hey Zona come to the bar with me tonight please."

"Why?"

"I want you to meet Henry, we're getting married in a couple days, you know that cause you'll be there, but I want you to meet him. You know since he'll be my husband and all."

"You're still crazy for this you know," Arizona smiled a supportive smile at Teddy.

"I know, but I'm really doing some good here Zona, ya know?"

"I know Teddy, it's just sometimes I think you're hearts a little too big. But you know I have your back one hundred percent of the way on this, always and forever."

"Always and forever," Teddy grinned. It was their promise to one another that they had made after Arizona's brother died, they would be there to support each other always and forever. It was their vow to one another as best friends, the way it had been since Arizona could remember.

"You know, if I was a lesbian I would sooo be your wife," Teddy joked.

"My hot, hot wife," Arizona winked. "There'd be no other Teddy bear."

"There had better not be, I'd strangle you. I would expect you to be like two hundred percent faithful to my ass."

"Like I said, no other," Arizona playfully said slapping Teddy's ass.

"Hey! Hands off the merchandise hombre!" Teddy squeaked.

Arizona just laughed. "Teddy you aren't Mexican and hombre just does not sound right coming from you."

"Cierra la boca imbécil. Estudié español en la escuela secundaria y mi padre es como un medio mexicano, no odio a apreciar," Teddy answered in Spanish.

"I'm just going to nod my head and pretend I know what that means," Arizona chuckled.

Teddy stuck her tongue out at her, "you do that."

"Ahmm, so how's this meet and greet going to go?" Arizona asked getting back to the more serious topic.

Teddy shrugged, "I'm not sure, I was thinking double date. You bring Callie, I bring Henry. You know so I can get to know Doctor Torres better and see if she is worthy of my Teddy seal of approval."

"Oh my god Teddy! Not this, please not this. It is way too early," Arizona protested.

"It's never too early, plus no any one of your girlfriends I have ever met have won my seal of approval. Not one. Either one because they weren't good enough for you and or two, they tried to steal my spot in your life. Girls need to realize we are a package deal, so if Callie can't deal with that, she should get the boot," Teddy half joked. " Need to recognize."

"Please stop, please," Arizona chuckled as she playfully begged.

"I don't know, I kind of like the sight of you begging Zona," Teddy winked.

Arizona glared at the other blonde, "you're s funny character, but I forgot to laugh."

"Oh shush, I could've been a stand up comedian if I wanted."

"Yea sure. Now come with me to grab lunch please?"

"Yeah, let me check some patients and I'll catch up with you," Teddy nodded strolling off in the opposite direction. "See ya soon."

"Bye Teds."

…

"You know, if you were a concentration gradient, I'd go down on you," A voice husked into Arizona's ear as she stood waiting in the cafeteria line. A small shudder tore down her back, that voice could turn her on in an instant.

"Flattery gets you every, but sexy science pick up lines gets you pulled into the nearest on call room," Arizona said as she turned to meet face to face with the raven-haired women of her dreams.

"Well in that case," Callie smirked. "If I were an enzyme, I'd be DNA helicase, so I could unzip your genes."

Arizona's eyes darkened as she watch Callie lick her lips. Her breathing slightly increasing, who would have thought she'd ever be turned on standing in line to get food being hit on with cheesy science pick-up lines.

Callie pulled Arizona in by the lab coat gently, whispering in her ear, "What's the difference between an enzyme and a hormone?"

"I don't know what?" Arizona choked out.

"You can't hear an enzyme," Callie whispered causing yet another shudder to rip through Arizona.

"Can you guys move," an intern yelled from behind them interrupting the atmosphere.

"Sorry," Arizona mumbled blushing.

Callie just laughed, "didn't know nerdy pick-up lines did it for ya."

"Me either," Arizona said without thinking.

"Well I'll just store away that information for later... umm... want to have lunch with me?" Callie asked hopeful.

"Yeah," Arizona said unthinkingly.

"No," a voice came from behind her. "Lunch with me Zona, remember that?" Teddy chuckled. Callie made her best friend into a forgetful idiot.

"We can all do lunch?" Arizona suggested. "All of us?"

"Sounds perfect," Teddy smiled, Callie nodding her head in agreement.

"Yup."

"Yes."

"Yeah."

All three replies flew out from beside them as Addison, Mark, and Cristina joined the line.

"You aren't going to ditch us for roller girl Cal, no way. Get a big table Meredith will probably join us at some point," Cristina said.

"Hey blondie," Mark addressed Arizona. "Save me a seat next to Cal will ya?"

"Did you just dismiss us to go get seats?" Callie asked astonished.

"You've been dismissed," Addison nodded shooing Callie and Arizona with her hands.

Arizona laughed at the antics of the "three musketeers" as she had dubbed them recently, well Callie shook her head in frustration.

"They are incredible," Callie scoffed.

"I think they are hilarious," Arizona replied.

"Well glad one of us enjoys them. 98 percent of the time I want to choke them, the other two percent they are usually intoxicated and therefore bearable."

"Exactly how I feel with Teddy," Arizona smiled. "So those four should get along just well and dandy."

"Hopefully, or my three my chew the head off of 'desert storm barbie'," Callie shook her head at the nickname her three friends came up with for the taller of the two blondes.

Arizona busted out in laughter, "desert storm barbie, that's classic, Teddy will love that one."

"They call you roller girl," Callie smiled, the nickname was quite fitting.

"Yeah, I was wondering who Cristina was talking about. I had a feeling, but I wasn't sure. They sure are a creative bunch."

"Yeah... " Callie sighed. "For as big of a pain in the ass all three are, I wouldn't have it any other way. I couldn't ask for a better set of close friends ever. Cristina may be blunt, but she tells you what you need to hear. Mark isn't too bad to look at, and he is a giant teddy bear when no ones looking. And Addison makes you feel better about yourself when she throws her crappy life story at your face whenever you complain about something seemingly insignificant. They are like the perfect trio and they all love each other unconditionally even if none of them are willing to admit it."

"Me either. I think I've known Teddy since Med school maybe. She's been there with me through just about everything so far. The only time she wasn't there as my crutch was when she was over in Afghanistan, but even there she managed to be everything a best friend is. I mean shes truthful and she pushes you into things. She wins just about all of our arguments which is reason enough for me to hate her, and she's probably the more rational and reasonable of us two," Arizona smiled talking about her best friend. "Like you said, she is a major pain in the ass, but I got lucky. She's always had my back when I needed her, and she's seen me at my worst. She and I swear to God if she was a lesbian we'd end up being one of those constantly bickering old, married couples yelling at each other from our rockers. She's my platonic soul mate."

Callie laughed at the image of the two blondes throwing insults back and forth at each other in old age. Indeed it was a sight.

"That'll probably still end up happening," Teddy laughed. "Without all the couply stuff though, of course."

"Yup and Mark, Cristina, and I will still be there to be a pain in your ass Cal. You befriended us and now you're stuck with us. We are like three stray kittens with no home you fed us and now we're always going to stick around," Addison said.

"Cause... we're the three best friends that anyone could have," Mark sang causing the whole table to chuckle.

"Roller girl," Cristina began obviously about to say something serious to Arizona. "If you want Callie's V you also need to take her three. You up for us or we too hot for you to handle?"

"If you're asking if I'm willing to take on the three musketeers just so I can date Callie, then I'm so up for it."

Mark nodded, "good. Because we are a full time job and not everybody can handle us."

"Prepare for trouble," Addison began. Callie groaned and put her face in her hands. The three had been dying to try this out, why they watched Pokemon was beyond her.

"Make it double," Mark continued.

"To protect the world from devastation," Addison chuckled.

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above," Mark said smiling. He knew Callie would hate them once this was over.

"Addison!"

"Mark!"

"Team Torres blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight," Mark laughed.

"Cristinaaaa, that's right, Bitches!" Yang yelled adding her own flare as she finished off the Team Rocket motto.

Arizona and Teddy sat laughing their asses off well Callie just continued to groan into her hands. How she got stuck with these three God only knows.

"That is soo great," Teddy laughed, tears rolling down her eyes. "You three actually practiced that, it's cute."

"Hey desert storm barbie, we don't do cute, we do badass," Yang frowned.

"Yeah, badass posse, kicking surgical ass and taking names," Mark agreed glaring at the taller blonde.

"Desert storm barbie?" Teddy asked curiously.

"Well you're tall, blonde, and served in Afghanistan. Hence desert storm barbie," Cristina shrugged as if it made complete sense.

"Okaaayyy," Teddy chuckled before turning to Callie. "Now it is my turn to give the 'if you hurt my best friend I will stab you in the heart and then make sure that every cardio surgeon on the West Coast will refuse to repair it' speech."

Callie gulped at the threat, not that she had any intentions of hurting the smaller blonde across from her. Still she wasn't to keen on getting stabbed in the heart.

"If you hurt my best friend Calliope Torres, I WILL stab you in the heart, and I will refuse to repair it. And every other surgeon on the West Coast will refuse to repair it and you'll die. You want to know why?" Teddy asked cocking her head to the side.

"Because she is your best friend?" Callie said uncertain.

"Exactly," Teddy narrowed her eyes at the Latina. "She is my BEST friend, my sister, some of the only family that I got left. So remember. I. Will. Kill. You."

"Teddy," Arizona groaned. "Too early for the talk."

"Never too early," Teddy crossed her arms pleased with her work and leaned back in her chair.

"We hear that," Mark, Cristina, and Addison said in union. "Same goes for you Arizona Robbins."

"Yeah Dr. Mcperkinstein," Cristina nodded more than one hundred percent serious. "Teddy bear over there ain't the only Cardio god in the building."

"Also Zona and I are package deal," Teddy threw in there for future reference.

"I already deal with three pain in the asses why not add a fourth," Callie joked.

"Good," Teddy nodded.

"I hate all of you," Arizona sighed banging her head on the table.

...

_Friends, you love them but you hate them. _


	8. Stay

**Another chapter for all you lovely people:P **

**Again thank you everybody and sorry for the mistakes:) **

Chapter 8: Stay

_Nightmares__are__ an unpleasant __dream __that can cause a strong negative emotional response from the mind, typically __fear __or __horror__, but also __despair__, __anxiety __and great __sadness__. The dream may contain situations of danger, discomfort, psychological or physical terror. Sufferers usually awaken in a state of distress and may be unable to return to __sleep __for a prolonged period of time._

_Can I just say, I hate nightmares._

…

_Sweat began to slowly trickle down the sides of her face. Her shirt clung almost desperately to her back. Dirt swirled around in the air, it was humid, hot, unbearable. Breathing was becoming increasingly difficult the hotter she got, her lungs burned from the exertion. Her eyes burned, stung causing her immense discomfort. The sun beamed down on the dusty wasteland, not a sign of shade or life in sight. _

_ She ran, not looking back because if she looked back she would see them. But it seemed no matter how far she ran, they stayed right behind her, the rows only growing bigger the farther she got out into the vast desert. Voices swirled around her head, little voices, asking her why she didn't save them. _

_ She clutched at her throat, she was extremely thirsty and becoming increasingly severely dehydrated. She couldn't quit though, no matter how much her body groaned and protested, she had to continue running, hiding. It hurt, every muscle in her body hurt and she did not think she could keep this going for any longer. She couldn't run from them because no matter the distance they would follow. The faces forever burned into her memory. Every name, every kid._

_ James Krant, age 8. Short, blonde hair, and had greyest eyes known to man. Car accident._

_ Eliza Beth Klein age 5. Black hair, green eyes, and a smile that could melt even the coldest of hearts. Infection._

_ Taylor Mills, age 10. Brown hair, blue eyes, and an everlasting optimistic outlook on life. Child abuse._

_ Penny Gregor, age 15. Blonde hair, brown eyes, your regular hopeless romantic. Lymphoma. _

_ The list went on and on, seemingly unending. Every voice yelling at her._

_ "Why couldn't you save me?"_

_ "Why didn't you try hard enough?"_

_ "I didn't deserve to die this young."_

_ "You said you would help me."_

_ "You said you would save me."_

_ "You said I would live, have a full life, a family of my own. You said I would have a chance to fall in love, to make mistakes, to become an adult and succeed in what I chose to do. YOU said this was an easy fix. YOU were wrong, you lied."_

_ That's all she heard as she ran, trying not to look back. Her perky attitude came from years of running from her demons, not addressing them. Trying to mask the pain all these tiny coffins built up. _

_ And as she ran, the row of tiny coffins grew, haunting her past and plaguing her future._

_ She saw and wall and sprinted to hide behind it, her scene changed as she came to the other side of it. _

_ She was in the middle of a battlefield, bullets flying, pelting the vehicles the men hid behind. Every once in a while a heavy weapon would be fired causing the ground to shake slightly and dirt to shoot up in the air. The air was stifling hot and the men wore heavy gear to protect themselves from the flying bullets. She was just an onlooker though, nobody paid any attention to her._

_ "Robbins," she heard a scream, turning to see where the source came from. She saw a tall, dark man griping his gun with a serious look on his face. He meant business._

_ "Yes Lt. Matthews?" A medium built blonde hair man answered back. Arizona gasped in, instantly recognizing that voice and face anywhere. She wiped at her face with a tired arm, bringing her hand to shade her eyes to make sure she was really seeing who she thought she was seeing. _

_ It was Timothy._

_ "How are we doing?"_

_ "Not so good sir," Tim said wiping at his dirt covered face. "Two of our men, Vargas and Otis are hit and need immediate medical attention. We need to distract them and get the hell out of here."_

_ "Do what you need to do Robbins, I'm behind you," Lt. Matthews nodded in agreement._

_ "We can't get the Humvee out of here with the heavy weapons being fired at us," Tim said stating the facts. "We take care of the heavies and we can get the hell out of dodge. Bullets the Humvee can take, rockets... not so much." _

_ "Only you can manage to inject some humor and sunshine into that sentence," Matthews said shaking his head. "Let's hit it."_

_ The sound of a rocket launcher shooting off was all that was heard next. A loud bang as it met with the metal of the Humvee. _

_ She watched the explosion as it seemed to go in slow motion. She watched as a giant chunk of metal flew into the sky and set a course set straight for her brother she had lost years ago. She heard the yell of her brother's name as Lt. Matthews realized what exactly was about to happen._

_ She watched... she watched._

_ She watched as her brother was impaled. Saw him coughing up blood on the floor as the rest of his men went down with him. _

A loud yell sounded in the empty, dark room as Arizona clutched at her chest waking up in a cold sweat. She rubbed at her eyes and shifted the blanket from her body, getting up to close the open window that was carrying a cool breeze into the apartment.

"It was just a bad dream," Arizona murmured to herself. This however did nothing to calm her down. Her head pounded with what she was sure was a hangover from the previous night or maybe this morning.

A knock on her bedroom door startled her, causing her to grip her chest once more.

"Zona you okay in there?" She heard a groggy voice waft in from the hallway. "I heard a loud yell and just wanted to make sure you weren't being murdered or anything."

Arizona walked to open the door to her bedroom, coming face to face with Teddy. Teddy looked like she had woken up suddenly. Her eyes were blood shot, her hair messy and sticking up in various places, and her sweat pants situated more to the left then the center.

"I'm fine," Arizona yawned. "Just fine."

Teddy looked Arizona up and down. She looked like crap.

"You need to talk about them," Teddy stated as she walked back towards the living room. She knew it would be futile to try and get the shorter blonde to talk about it, so she gave up before even starting.

"I'm fine," Arizona said again, this time a bit more forcefully as if trying to convince herself as well.

"Yeah well when we both lose precious sleep because of them then you aren't fine," Teddy argued.

"Why are you even here?" Arizona shot back.

"I was drunker then a duck last night and you wouldn't let me drive, so you dragged me up here. Callie took Henry home earlier in the night... I think... and after that we got stupid drunk in celebration of one of my last few days as unmarried," Teddy shrugged explaining and sinking back down onto the couch. "Sounded like a good reason to get drunk at the time."

"Can't be drunker then a duck Teddy, ducks don't get drunk," Arizona mumbled looking at the clock on the wall, 4:30.

"Can you all just shut up," the heard a groan from the guest room causing them to stop cold in their tracks.

"Uhh Teddy that sounded like a manly voice... there is a man in my house," Arizona whispered worried.

Teddy's eyes went wide and she jumped up grabbing the pillow off the couch.

"Oh really smart Teds, what's a pillow gunna do!?" Arizona angrily whispered.

"I don't know, but it's better than anything you got so suck it," Teddy growled back quietly. She tip toed her way to the guest room slowly pushing the door open with her foot. The door squeaked open loudly.

"Gahh," the voice groaned once more. "I'm never going home with two women ever again." A head popped out from beneath the covers, revealing the man behind the curtain.

"MARK!?" Teddy screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Arizona yelled.

"Shut the hell up!" He growled.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Arizona asked. She turned to Teddy, "why the hell is he here."

"You don't remember?" Mark said looking between the two women. He saw the confused looks on the women's faces and saw it as a chance to mess with them. "I was at the bar drinking all alone after a little spat with Lexie and the both of you sauntered up all sexy and drunk and asked me if I wanted to go home with the two of you for you know..." He wagged his eyebrows.

A look of horror fell over Arizona's face. She would know if she slept with a man right? She would feel it right? Was she even drunk enough to want to sleep with a man? She didn't know she didn't really remember the night before. "We didn't! Did we?" Arizona asked extremely worried.

"Of course not blondie," Mark laughed. "Joe wouldn't let me go home because I was drunk off my ass and you offered me a place to stay seeing as your place was close and I couldn't go home with complete strangers."

Arizona blew out the breath she was holding. "Thank God." She then mentally face palmed herself. Drunk or not she would never sleep with a man... she was an idiot.

"You're an idiot," Teddy frowned and ran towards the bed attacking the man with the pillow.

"Hey!" Mark yelled as he repeatedly got bashed by the sofa pillow.

"You," smack, "are," smack, "a," smack, "asshole." Teddy smacked him once more for good measure before quickly darting off the bed.

"I've known you for all of two days and already you're abusing me," Mark glared. "Rude."

"Oh shush, we've known each other way longer than two days Markie boy," Teddy glared back.

"Yeah Marcus," Arizona smirked as she used his full name.

The room fell in silence for a few moments before Teddy spoke up. "Seriously how are we even okay that he is here. Why Mark? This isn't right."

Arizona just shrugged. "Whatever, just go with the flow Teds, I find it makes life easier."

At that moment there was a frantic pounding at the front door. Arizona walked over to answer it, opening the door she was greeted with the worried face of Callie Torres.

"You need to help me!" Callie squeaked out. "So I get a text at around two in the morning from Mark saying that I had to pick him up from Joe's because Joe wasn't letting him go home shit face drunk and Lexi was pissed at him so he wasn't going to go home anyways..."

"Callie," Arizona tried to cut her off to try and tell her Mark was here.

"... No. So anyways I'm about to go pick him up when my pager goes off and I have to rush to the ER for a car accident. Next thing I know I'm in surgery till 4:00 in the morning and realize that I never picked up Mark..."

"Callie..."

"So I rush to Joes which is closed, obviously, and then I go to his house and pound on the door and a pissed of Lexi says he hasn't been home..."

"Callie..." Arizona tried again.

"So anyways I'm I've torn the city apart and I realize that I have officially lost my best friend. Arizona what the hell do I do. I"m freaking out here, I need..."

"CALLIOPE!" Arizona yelled shaking her shoulders this time.

Callie looked at her wide eyed, "yeah?"

"Torres," Mark screamed from the room. "Where the hell was my ride when I needed it at 2 AM . Instead I had to go home with blonde and blonder who woke me up at 4:30! 4:30 Cal, it's illegal."

"He's here," Arizona chuckled.

"Oh thank the heavens," Callie sighed crushing Arizona into a hug. "I was convinced that a serial killer got to him and chopped him into tiny pieces and spread him all along the ground in the woods and forced other people to eat him as part of his sick little game."

"Uhhh," Arizona said rising her eyebrows. "That's quiet possibly the weirdest scenario anyone could come up with."

"Actually it's a possibility," Callie nodded seriously. "It's a real fear of mine."

"Well," Arizona chuckled, "he's here and he is not chopped into tiny pieces so."

"Thank you again," Callie yawned. She was tired, really tired, seeing as she had been up all morning in surgery.

Arizona just smiled and nodded, "you're really tired aren't you."

"Ehh kind of," Callie agreed.

"Can you two love birds shut the hell up," Teddy said popping her head up from the couch. "It is almost 5 in the morning and I want to go back to sleep."

"Sorry," Callie said. "Mark come on, I'm going to get you home."

"Nooo," Mark moaned from the guest room. "Too tired."

"What the hell do you want me to do then. I went on a wild goose chase for you this morning and I'm tired and want to go home and sleep."

"He's not going anywhere for awhile. He's got a pretty bad hangover plus the rude awakening we gave him a bit ago... just... you could just..."

Callie looked at Arizona waiting for her to spit out her sentence.

"...you could just sleep here. I mean I know we are all new to this dating thing and everything, but you're tired, I'm tired, and he's tired and you're probably not going to be able to drag him out of that comfy bed."

Callie contemplated it for awhile before answering. "Sure why not, I'm too tired to argue with that asshole right now anyways."

"Okay good," Arizona smiled.

"I'm not sharing my bed," Mark yelled again.

"And there isn't any room for you on the couch," Teddy said.

"Okay," Arizona sighed putting her hand to her head, this was a bad idea. "You can just sleep in my room. Totally platonic sleeping, just like two friends. No biggie right?"

"uhh... yea... no biggie, we can do this," Callie nodded her head up and down.

"Okay umm just follow me."

Callie entered the room looking around. It was the complete opposite of hers. Callie's room was painted a dark gray, her bed comforter white and black. Arizona's room was painted a baby blue with a baby blue comforter and white furniture.

Callie started laughing.

"What?" Arizona asked confused.

"Nothing, it's just this room is exactly you," Callie shrugged still laughing.

"Hey, no making fun of it. Baby blue is awesome, just like me."

"Ahmm," Callie nodded.

Arizona rifled through her dresser drawers trying to find something that would fit the taller woman. She came upon her old, long, faded black Aerosmith t-shirt and a pair of comfortable white shorts. This could work.

"Here," Arizona said handing Callie the clothes. "Bathrooms over there."

Arizona slipped into her bed resting her head against the pillow, enjoying the relaxing feeling it brought her. She was startled slightly by Callie who slipped into the side next to her, facing her. It was awkward to say the least, but Arizona felt strangely safe. She closed her eyes and drifted into the bliss that was darkness.

…

_She felt her throat crying for even just a drop of water, felt her muscles ache, her eyes begin to sting with dryness. She smelt burning flesh and the spilled gasoline. She heard the cries of men, heard the groans of the injured, the yells of the scared. She saw scattered limbs and bloody, beat up men. She saw her brother impaled with a hunk of metal on the ground bleeding. She tasted the smoke in her mouth, the blood on her lips. She felt a hand on her shoulder._

_ Her hands shook, her eyes filled with tears. Her chest heaved up and down and the sun beat down on her broken body. It was all to much. She collapsed under the weight of the hand._

_ Two strong arms caught her, "I got you Arizona. I have you, shhh"_

Callie struggled with the flaying women next to her. Arizona had started tossing and turning in the bed so Callie had flung her arms around the blonde trying to soothe her. "Arizona," Callie called again trying to bring the blonde out of her nightmare. "Arizona, I have you. I've got you."

Arizona's whole body shook, broken whimpers spilled from her lips. It broke Callie's heart to see her like this, so vulnerable, so different from the perky doctor she had known.

Callie moved one arm down to grip her waist, pulling her into herself. Arizona burrowed her head under Callie's chin. Callie rested her chin atop of Arizona's head, holding the blonde woman against her tightly, this seemed to calm her down some.

"Arizona I have you," Callie whispered again rubbing her back. "It's okay, you're okay." And as Callie repeated the words over and over and over again, Arizona's shaking began to slowly subside. Her breathing steadying and her whimpers becoming less frequent.

"I could never get her to calm down like that," the voice at the door caused Callie to whip her head around.

"I'm sorry?" She said to Teddy.

"She's been having these nightmares for years now, and not once have I ever been able to calm her down like you just did," Teddy shrugged. "I heard her from the living room and came over to check on her, but then I saw you and decided to let you handle it. How'd you do it?"

"I didn't do anything, just wrapped my arms around her."

"I've done that a million times. But nothing can wake her up, and me holding her never helped anything. After a long while she would just wake herself up screaming. You're something else Callie."

"What are her dreams about?" Callie asked.

Teddy sadly smiled, "that's not for me to say. It's not my place."

"I understand."

"You're the first," Teddy smiled again and chuckled. "If you didn't have my approval last night, you surely have it now... want some coffee?"

Callie was confused, "your approval?"

"Give me a sec," Teddy said disappearing from the doorway.

Callie heard rummaging around as Teddy looked for whatever she was going to show Callie. She heard a triumphant yell of victory as the tall blonde found whatever it was she was looking for, and then heard the slap of barefoot on hardwood flooring as she scampered back down the hallway to the room.

Teddy approached Callie holding out a white envelope with a red seal on it.

"Here you go," Teddy grinned down at her.

Callie carefully unwrapped her arms from the sleeping woman next to her as she grabbed the paper from Teddy's hands.

The red seal read: _Theodora Altman's Professional Seal of Approval, Arizona's Better Half _

"I've been dying to give you to somebody, finally found the one," Teddy winked before turning to walk out the room. "Oh come to the kitchen for coffee when you're done."

Callie looked down at the envelope again, flipping it over. In pen it said, To: Calliope Torres. Callie broke the seal, opening up the envelope and pulled out a piece of fancy white paper.

She unfolded and began to read the letter.

_Dear woman that has stole my best friends heart,_

_ I hereby declare you the perfect woman. You have managed to drive my best friend crazy enough that she actually let me meet you, which is saying something because I rarely meet the "girlfriend". My best friend has the tendency to be a serial monogamist, she'll woo a girl and then they start getting serious, but then when it becomes to serious she'll turn and run. Me meeting you means she doesn't plan on turning and running because she is trying to desensitize you to my craziness so that you'll be the one who doesn't turn and run. _

_ My girl has some serious problems, stemming from a certain event that she shouldn't have had to have faced yet, hell it affected me so it probably killed her. I'm trusting you to take care of her because you have now probably replaced me as the number one girl in her life. Although I would like to believe I will always be number one._

_ You should be honored by this because this is a damn near impossible thing to get._

_ Also, I expect you to stick around for life and marry my best friend and have all her children because I can't imagine that after I found you I would ever want to give another one of these out. _

_ Warning: You break my best friends heart and I'll break your face. Just so we're clear, but I doubt I'll ever have to do that._

_ I hate you, and you have now officially been the first to receive a Theodora Elwood Petal Rose Emma Bella Altman seal of approval. I think this means I love you, and I trust you enough to believe you will never use my whole name against me for evil. _

_Sincerely,_

_Teddy Altman_

Callie smiled as she read the letter, she knew she had just been accepted.


	9. Never Say Never

**Stayed up like half the night writing this, I enjoyed writing it so much, I just couldn't stop. It was a hard chapter for me, but it is one of my favorites, I hope you feel the same. Enjoy.**

Chapter 9: Never Say Never

_Picture, you're the queen of everything  
As far as the eye can see  
Under your command  
I will be your guardian  
When all is crumbling  
To steady your hand _

...

"I seriously thought Arizona had broken Tim's back," Teddy laughed recounting the memory, "but then Tim pops up and yells. 'That was awesome!'"

Callie chuckled at the antics of her... well she didn't know what to call Arizona, and her brother. "Those two sound like a pair."

"They were, it was something to be seen. Just the unconditional love those two had for each other, and their bond was like no other. Being only a year apart was one of the main reasons they were so close, but also the fact that they moved around a lot. It was a sight Cal," Teddy smiled as she sipped her coffee.

"You know, I never really had a bond like that with my own sibling. My sister, Aria, she and I never really mixed you know. Two totally different people. I loved her and all, despite the fact that she was the biggest frikkin asshole to me, I loved her. She was all dresses and sunshine and rainbows and crap, and I was all leather jackets and combat boots and aviators. She really hated the way I dressed, gave me a daily reminder," Callie laughed a little. "...I never realized how much I missed her bullying me, until the day she just didn't do it anymore. The day she grew up, became an adult, and started treating me like an actual person, was the day I first lost my sister."

"You can lose somebody a second time?" Teddy asked.

"Yea you can," Callie sighed sadly.

"Sorry don't mean to pry," Teddy said putting a hand on Callie's shoulder and squeezing.

"It's fine really."

"Coffee good?"

"Oh yes, I figure if you weren't a surgeon you'd make one mean barista," Callie joked.

"Why thank, but I like to think if I didn't make it in the medical field I would have been a stand-up comedian. Arizona always calls me a funny character... although sometimes I think she is using sarcasm," Teddy joked back.

Callie laughed, she could see why Arizona loved this woman so much. Her smile subsided slowly as she began to think back earlier. "...Teddy, I really want to thank you for you know... giving me your seal of approval. It really means a lot to me."

"Yeah well... you know... I think you're a good person Cal, and I have no doubt in my mind that you have nothing but pure intentions with my best friend. You're going to be really good for her. I can just feel it," Teddy smiled gently. She meant every word.

"Thank you," Callie whispered.

Teddy put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "After that incident, she was the most broken thing that I had ever seen. The months following that... it wasn't pretty... and I wasn't enough. Nothing was enough, you know. I couldn't watch her cry, I'd walk out of the room after patting her back... I couldn't pry in on such intimate moments, pure and raw heartbreak..." Teddy sniffled a little recalling the memories. "For along time I thought I lost her, her parents thought they had lost her. It was the scariest moment in all of our lives, and it hit her the hardest. For along time, I thought she would never become who she was before, and for a long time... I was right. I mean she did the things she did before, but not with as much passion and drive like the old Arizona. Her relationships were half-assed and did not last all too long and all she really had was work. She even started pulling away from me a little which hurt...

"...and then about a year ago, George O'Malley introduced Arizona to his girlfriend. That was you," tears streaked down her face now. "... and something in her clicked. When she shook your hand... something in her changed. And there was my old Zona again, my best friend, my sister. So there's no need to thank me because I've done nothing. You... you've done everything, without even trying, so I should be thanking you Callie. You have given me back some of the only family I have left, my only sister. You gave me back the better half of myself, and for that I cannot thank you enough. Ever."

Callie smiled, tears threatening to overflow, and pulled the blonde in for a bone crushing hug. "I'm glad I could help," she whispered.

"Okay, okay," Teddy swatted her away and wiped her tears. "Enough of this sentimental crap, let's go to the store to buy crap for breakfast."

"Sounds like a plan," Callie chuckled. "Gotta make breakfast for the two lazy asses."

…

Arizona walked out into the living room to find it empty except for Mark who sat on the couch rubbing his forehead.

"First off, you look like crap, and second off, where the hell are Teds and Calliope?" Arizona asked.

"I don't know. Callie woke me up like ten minutes ago saying some crap about the store and breakfast. And thanks for the compliment, you don't look to shabby yourself," Mark smirked as he took in her appearance, her clothes from the previous night. Her white tank top she wore, rode up her stomach a bit, the button to her jeans were undone, and she only had one sock on. Her hair was frazzled and her mascara was smeared slightly, but she still managed to make it work. "Damn, even when you look like crap, you still look very hot. My best friend knows how to pick them doesn't she."

"Oh shush," Arizona blushed at the compliment and plopped herself down next to him."Stop talking before I tell Callie you were hitting on me."

"She won't mind. She believes sharing is caring," Mark winked.

Arizona laughed. "Oh my god I think I hate you."

"Well you better shape up blondie because there is no Callie without Markie boy."

They both sat in silence for awhile, Mark taking in his surroundings. To damn bright for his liking with yellow walls and white furniture. Kid drawings littered the walls, pictures of what he was sure were patients families, but not a single one of her published articles. Every other doctor would have their published article proudly framed on on display, and it wasn't like she hadn't had any published articles because he knew she had quite a few.

She seemed to be more proud of the help she had been able to give rather than the recognition for it, humble and modest, which was surprising considering she was a surgeon. He nodded his head in approval.

Mark began to shift in his seat a little, not liking the silence all too much. So he decided to lay it on thick. "So you know I gotta ask..."

"What?" Arizona said cocking her slightly to the side.

"What are your intentions with my best friend?"

"They are nothing if not honorable," Arizona smiled. She saw this question coming from a mile away. "I think I already told you this before Mark, I like Callie a lot. I really do. I can see this thing between us going somewhere real far, and I know I have a tendency to be a serial monogamist. I know all my faults Mark, all my weak points, I know that I run when things get too hard or serious, or that I internalize all my feelings. I know my flaws Mark, but with Callie... with Callie I'm ready to try and fix some of my faults, get rid of some of my flaws. I have a feeling she'll be worth opening up to, and I know right now that running is the farthest thing on my mind. Hell, it's not even a thought. I don't know what we are yet, but I sure do know one thing. That's that whatever we are, I'll do my damnedest to make sure that I'm around for however long she wants and needs me."

Mark grinned, he really liked Arizona Robbins. He extended out his arms, an invitation for a hug. Arizona snuggled into his side. "Good. Welcome to the Yang-Torres-Sloan-Montgomery-Forbes Clan."

She laughed at the name as she fought to get out of his strong hold. Punching him in the arm, "I don't even know why we're hugging. Up until about last week, if we're being honest, I didn't even like you."

"Ouch," he chuckled. "That hurts a little to know."

"I know now it was just jealousy," Arizona chuckled, "but now that I've gotten to know you... you're good people Marcus."

"Thank you," Mark smiled a genuine smile. Besides Addison, Cristina, and Callie, everyone else thought he was a manwhore who was nothing but trouble. Just like everyone thought Cristina was a cold-hearted bitch with no feelings, and Addison was a adulterous whore made in the pits of hell by Satan himself. They were your regular band of misfits, so it felt good to know that someone like Arizona Robbins found him to be good people.

"Not a problem Markie," Mark chuckled at the nickname. "I realize now you are a man of substance, and not a half bad guy. You care for Callie and Addison and Cristina. You look out for the three, it's cute really. You four are exactly the same, and oh so different."

"How so?" Mark asked curious.

"You all are extremely hard to get to know. You all have this unwavering confidence and cockiness about yourselves that stems from the fact that you're some of the greatest doctors of our generation. You all are very intimidating and have... well not such a great back story. Many of the rumors about you guys aren't so nice, and you all have this darkness that seems to radiate off of you in waves. You're all very pessimistic and have a strange sense of humor. But you are all ridiculously loyal, to the point where it could be counted as a flaw, and once someone gets to know one of you, you welcome them with open arms. You guys protect the people and things you love fiercely, and have a tendency to possibly be over passionate. So that's where your similarities end.

You see Callie, she's very passionate about love. Wears her heart on her sleeve, but still somehow manages to be slightly reserved, stemming from being burned by the people she trusted so many times. She has trust issues, which is understandable.

Addison, tends to play up her bad reputation, that's her way of protecting herself. She figures if she goes along with the rumors, it'll stop people from making new ones, which works. Addison has no problems trusting because she realizes a lot of her problems, she caused. What she doesn't realize however, is that doesn't make her a bad person.

Yang is probably the most mysterious, yet easiest of the four to figure out. She is the most reserved, the most sarcastic, and the most honest. She'll tell you the truth. Yang doesn't give you her trust unless you have fully deserved, hence her only having four truly close friends. Mere, you, Addison, and Callie. If she doesn't like you, you'll know, and she tends to treat people like crap until she has proven them worthy. Which is a very interesting tactic, but it drives away the people who don't really care about or want to care about her. Surviving her shitstorm means you'll stick through anything with her.

You, you have avoidance and commitment issues. I know because I am you, however we avoid our issues in two different ways. I run and you just screw shit up, that's where your man-whoreish ways come from. You sleep with anything that moves, so girls really don't expect you to stick around. They don't expect things from you. So when Lexie came around, you were thrown a curve ball. She expected more than just sex, she expected conversations and sleep overs and eventually a relationship. She expected hand holding, and goodbye kisses... don't let her go. She's good for you."

"That was kind of a spot on analysis of the four of us," Mark nodded impressed. "Your observation skills are pretty damn good blondie... and I'm not gunna. She's the only girl that has tried."

"Good, because I like Lexie, she's one of my favorite residents. So if you hurt her, I'll hurt you."

Mark just shook his head and laughed. "I have no intentions of ever hurting her if I can help it."

Arizona smiled back approving of his reply. She really did have a soft spot for Lexie. He extended his arms again, and once more she gladly snuggled into his side. He kissed the top of her head. "You're good for Callie... and you gave me my best friend back. She was a bit discouraged after Erica just up and left, especially with the shit storm it had caused in her family... the three of us thought we might be losing her. But then you came along all perky and riding on your horse made of skittles and pooping rainbows to sweep her off her feet. You brought her back to us Robbins, so in my book. You're family now."

"I appreciate that Mark," Arizona said, "I really do."

The front door opened just than, breaking apart their little moment.

"Gone for all of forty minutes Mark, and all ready you're stealing the girl I'm dating," Callie joked as she saw the two on the couch. She was glad they were getting along.

"Sorry couldn't help myself Calliope. This big, hunky man over here smoothed talked his way into my heart, we're eloping to Paris together now," Arizona teased.

"Slow clap everybody for our regular comedian," Callie glared at the blonde.

Arizona chuckled, "oh you know that I would never. I am very much gay."

"Good to know, now come help me make breakfast," Callie commanded.

"I'll help you come, yes," Arizona laughed wagging her eyebrows which effectively got her hit with a loaf of bread from Teddy's hands.

"No sexual jokes when I'm in the room please," Teddy grimaced. "It just isn't right."

Arizona smacked her butt, "no promises sweet stuff."

Which earned her yet another whack, but this time to the head causing the whole room to burst out laughing.

…

Teddy and Mark had left awhile ago, both back to their respective households. Mark was going to kiss Lexie's ass, and Teddy was going to check in on Henry before heading to work.

Callie and Arizona sat together on the love seat, fingers intertwined. Callie ran her thumb back and forth over Arizona's index finger, it was perfect. This moment was absolutely perfect. But Callie needed to talk, about what she had experience this morning, and she didn't know how to bring it up.

Before she could however, Arizona began, "...Teddy told me what you experienced this morning. I'm sorry about that."

Callie just stared at her, caressing her cheek. "Don't you ever apologize for that."

"They're nightmares, they happen every so often, some more worse than others. Whenever I'd get them before, my girlfriend at the time would freak, so apologizing is just a habit," Arizona shrugged.

"Talk to me," Callie whispered.

Arizona looked away pulling back, "I can't."

Callie didn't let her pull away fully, grabbing her wrist and pulling her in. "Than lets hope this is enough."

Arizona inhaled deeply, a scent that was distinctly Callie. She remembered her conversation with Mark earlier, about trying. She really want to. "...It's really hard Callie. So hard."

Callie rested her head on Arizona's head, "than we won't talk about it."

"No I want to," Arizona sighed. "I really want to, with you."

"Okay than, I'll listen, take your time."

Arizona took a ragged breathe, this woman was amazing. She snuggled closer to Callie, pressing her lips against her neck softly, almost as thanks.

"I told you my brother died a couple years back... or at least that he died," Arizona began. Callie nodded. "Yeah, I did. My brother was fearless, a forced to be reckoned with. He was a damn acrobat for God's sake."

"I'm sorry?" Callie asked confused. "An acrobat?"

Arizona smiled slightly, "not literally. He walked upon this wire, metaphorically, and if he fell he could die or be injured or whatever. But he did it anyway because he was a passionate man."

"Ahh, got it," Callie smiled. "Sorry, go on."

"Anyways, he was my best friend, I loved him with everything I had. I idolized him, he was a good man in a storm. And I fully expected him to serve his country because he was fiercely passionate about it. Just like my dad. Part of me didn't want him to go you know, but there was no stopping him because he wanted it. What he wanted he got. He had the Robbin's charm," Arizona was crying silent tears now. "So I supported him, and knowing the outcome now, I'd do it again... even though it hurts like hell. Because I know in my heart, if he knew the outcome, he'd do it a million times over if it meant he even made a spec of a difference."

Callie kissed the top of her head. A signal that she was there, she had her.

"I remember the day they gave me the news. Teds and I were residents over at John Hopkins at the time. I remember just getting out of surgery, beyond happy that I just saved a life, but something was also off. I knew in my bones something was wrong. I got a page to the chiefs office, and as I approached it, I saw through the glass doors two soldiers.

I slowly pushed the door open, knowing full well why they were there. I remember them introducing themselves, and then expressing their sincerest condolences. I just shook my head, I didn't want to believe it, I looked at the soldier and said 'say it. Say the words.' It was that moment that I finally got why we are suppose to tell the family that their loved one is dead. Why we say 'I'm sorry but their dead.'

And he looked at me and said, 'I'm sorry to inform you ma'am, but your brother was a great soldier and a great man. He died an honorable death... your brother is dead. He died when his units Humvee was attacked. He was impaled by a piece of the vehicle.' It was that moment I couldn't do it anymore, the tears just began to fall from my eyes. My knees gave way and I remember one of the soldiers catching me, holding me as I cried. I was so pissed off... at him.

That was the worst part, I was mad at him for leaving me," Arizona took a ragged breathe, tears no longer silent.

"I'm here Arizona," Callie whispered.

"And then I remember that damn airport hangar," she sobbed. "watching them unload him. They handed me a flag, like that made up for my brother's life. Like it meant anything. And in that moment, nothing made sense anymore."

"I'm sorry," Callie rasped out, but the words did not hold pity, just pure and genuine care.

"So sometimes, at night, I dream I'm there you know. And it's so vivid and real. I watch and feel and hear and smell and taste everything. See my brothers unit come under attack, watch as the Humvee explodes, a chunk of metal impales my brother. See the rest of his unit die.

Or I dream about the tiny coffins, hear their voices, and I try and run from them. But I can't because I feel like I failed them... like I failed him..."

"Life's screwed up," Callie whispered.

"I know," Arizona's voice broke. "It's not fair."

"I know," Callie said biting her lip and trying to keep from crying. It was hard though, especially when she could feel the pain coming from the one person she wanted never to see hurt.

"But you Callie, I met you and somehow, someway, you made everything seem okay. I could just see your smile and it brighten my day, and when George first introduced us... when I shook your hand. Everything managed to make sense again, and that's when I knew I liked you. Like really really like you. So I'm glad you like me," Arizona smiled softly and planted another soft kiss on Callie's neck.

"I really, really like you too Arizona, and I'm glad you opened up to me," Callie said well putting her hand under Arizona's chin and gently lifting it up so she could see her eyes. Callie slowly kissed her cheek, the side of her mouth, her nose, and then her lips. A gentle kiss, one of reassurance and care. A kiss that ignited the both of them on flames, that made everything alright.

"I'm glad I opened up to you too," Arizona whispered against Callie's lips.

"Baby steps," Callie said.

"Baby steps," Arizona repeated in agreement. Callie kissed the side of her jaw, the blonde shuddering. Her lips felt amazing.

"Callie," Arizona called. "I want to ask you something."

"Anything."

"Right now I just realized that you're worth trying for, that I don't want to run. I want to open up, even if its at snail pace, I want to share myself with you. And I know we've only been on two real dates, but like I said, this is a special kind of like... so I guess what I'm asking here is..."

Callie looked at her waiting.

"Will you go steady with me?" Arizona asked hopeful, her eyes sparkling.

"Absolutely," Callie grinned bringing Arizona in for a searing kiss. "...absolutely."

"Absolutely," Arizona repeated as she smiled like an idiot. "I think that's my new favorite word.

"Mine too," Callie laughed pulling her into kiss that left Arizona's head spinning.

…

_Oh, the child is an acrobat__  
__And he walks upon the wire__  
__Knowing well that he might fall__  
__Still he climbs up higher_

_If he should slip he will surely die__  
__And his body will break and his soul will fly__  
__Into the night where the spirits scream__  
__He will leave this world and become a dream_


	10. I'll Be

**Okay sorry about the extremely long wait between updates, I feel really bad. A lots been going on though, but again I apologize. **

**This chapter we finally get to see Callie's problems, the last two we dealt with Arizona's. Also, A LOT of this chapter's dialogue is taken straight from the TV show, but I really loved that episode and felt it was perfect to incorporate here. I hope you enjoy, sorry for the mistakes, and thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, and favorited.**

Chapter 10: I'll Be

_In human context, a family is a group of people affiliated by consanguinity, affinity, or co-residence. In most societies it is the principal institution for the socialization of children. Anthropologists most generally classify family organization as matrilocal (a mother and her children); conjugal (a husband, his wife, and children; also called nuclear family); and consanguineal (also called an extended family) in which parents and children co-reside with other members of one parent's family._

_ Family is so much more than that though. For awhile, family, to me, was everything. I had my family, my parent's families, my sister's family. I had so many people in my love who loved me unconditionally...or so I thought. _

_ Then, then I came out to them, which got really messy real fast. The whole, 'we'll love you no matter what', ceased to be directed towards me after I revealed that I liked women. Apparently, the no matter what really meant 'we'll love you as long as you're straight'. _

_ On top of finding out that my parents no longer wanted anything to do with me, Erica also bailed, she herself not being able to cope with the fact that I was only half gay. The 'I'll stand by you no matter what' actually meaning 'I'll stand by you as long as you aren't attracted to men also'. So I'm a little bit weary when it comes to people making promises that I know they won't be able to keep. Nobody can keep a promise that big because there is always a catch. There is always one thing that nullifies the promise, makes it void. For my parents, it was liking women. For Erica, it was liking both men and women._

_ So all my "family" had gone and run off, not even giving me a second look back. Just picked up and abandoned me. Or at least I thought they were my family, in actuality, they aren't. _

_ Because family is more than just a wife, a husband, and children. Family is a unit of people who love and care for each other unconditionally, who accept one another, encourage each other. Family had your back; didn't turn theirs on you. Family made you laugh, made you cry, made you frustrated to know end and happy to the point where it hurt. They butted heads and had differing opinions and wanted to kill each other all the time, but never once did their love waver for their family member. _

_ Family now, for me, consisted of my friends. Mark, Addison, Cristina, Meredith, Bailey, Derek, Owen, Lexie, Alex and even extended down to an extent, George. No matter how badly any of them hurt me or pissed me off, my love for them never wavered. I never stopped loving them, never hesitated, never had to think about it. Even with George when he had cheated, my notion of romantic love for him ceased, but my love for him as a friend didn't. I still cared about him, even though he had hurt me, and he stilled cared about me._

_ So I was inconceivably angry at my own flesh and blood when they rejected me, stopped loving me, cut me off. We were family, or so I thought, they were suppose to at least try. And if they couldn't do that, they were suppose to just agree to disagree. They were suppose to love me no matter what, hold my hand through whatever, and find a way to be okay with the person I chose to be. _

_ I never imagined I would lose my family, the people who held me when I was a child. But if that was their definition of family, if loving someone came with terms and conditions. I wanted no part of it. _

_ Because that's not what family is, and I refuse to accept the thought that it is anything less then unconditional and irrevocable love. _

…

"Rough morning Cal?" Mark asked as he watched his best friend slam her tray down onto the table in front of him.

Callie just huffed in reply. "You can say that again. This weekend was great, spent time with Arizona, lots of cuddling. Then that man marches into the ER today and ruins all of these good feelings I've been having."

"Your father's here? For what?"

"Came to pray away the gay," Callie sneered. Her father, the one who was suppose to accept her despite everything, flew all the way from Miami to attempt to pray away what now made her the person she was, or at least helped define the person she was.

"Damn Cal, I'm sorry," Mark offered a small smile, knowing full well that the apology would mean nothing. Still however, there was just no words that could convey what he really meant.

"You've got nothing to apologize for. I'm just tired, of him. No matter what, he can't change this new part of me, and I won't let him... We use to talk, every Sunday. I'd call him and we'd speak about nothing in particular," Callie smiled to herself remembering. "He was the one who I ran crying to when I got a boo boo, he was the one who I could vent to. He was my rock, for so long. He was my dad. Now, now he's just the man who can't accept me for who I am. So I'm tired Mark, of fighting with him. He is either going to accept me, or continue to push me away. Either way, it's all on him now."

Mark nodded his understanding, he had no clue what she felt, but he could at least try to understand.

"So I'm giving him one last chance... I'm going to meet him later on today to talk, and if after that, he still doesn't agree with the woman I've become then it's time to walk. Time to throw up the finger and say 'screw you dad'. Cause I have a family and I have an amazing girlfriend and I don't need him or my mom and sister."

"Girlfriend?" Mark questioned raising his eyebrows at her.

"With all I said, you zoned in on the fact that I got a relationship status change," Callie laughed. "Incredible."

"Yeah well," Mark shrugged. "What can I say, it's a gift."

"More like a curse," Callie snorted.

"Update me on your new relationship status."

"Well, this weekend... actually right after you and Teddy left, Arizona asked me to go steady with her," Callie grinned.

"How old fashioned," Mark groaned. "So sappy and romantic, why couldn't she just ask you like a normal, modern human being."

"And how would a normal, modern human being ask?" Callie chuckled.

"Hey, be my girlfriend, kay cool lets do it on the counter now," Mark said and Callie shook her head at him, rolling her eyes. "Did you at least get lots of new girlfriend sex?" He asked.

Callie looked to him, before quickly darting her eyes away. To be honest, the sex part of their relationship hadn't really come up. Sure there was times when they had made out like horny teenagers, but it had never escalated passed that, and Callie was totally fine with it. She was enjoying focusing on the more emotional aspect of their relationship, without the physical aspect. Because all her other relationships had started physically, in one way or another, and they ended up badly. With Arizona, they were taking their time, enjoying one another.

And Arizona herself even made sure they didn't start off physically, rejecting Callie's kiss in the bar that one night. They were worth more than that, their whole relationship was, and maybe that played a huge part in the fact that they hadn't had sex yet. They were definitely going slow, and it was more than okay. It all added to the build up, and to be honest, Callie was enjoying what they had now. Because she had no doubt in her mind that when their special day did come a knocking, what they would share would be meaningful and beautiful.

"Oh my lord," Mark gasped in disbelief catching on to why his friend was so silent about the subject. "You haven't screwed yet, have you? You two haven't consummated you're guy's relationship with a bit of fornication have you?"

Callie shook her head almost shyly.

Mark's eyes looked like they were about to bulge out of his head. "You have been dating for a little over a month, and haven't had sex? What's wrong with you, and where exactly is my best friend. Everybody knows you screw on the third date, hell you screw on the first one."

"Thing is Mark," Callie sighed. "We have only been on one real date. Most nights we stay in, eat and watch movies."

"How are you okay with the fact that you haven't... I don't know... HAD SEX," he almost yelled. "I don't think we can be friends anymore."

"I hate you," Callie glared at the man across from her.

"I feel indifferent towards you," Mark said ignoring her as he picked at his salad.

Callie sighed causing his eye to catch hers. "I'm strangely okay with it. Before I would have bedded the person I was with a hundred times over by now, but with her it is so very different. Don't get me wrong, she is smoking hot, extremely gorgeous. But I want so much more than to get her naked and into my bed as fast as possible, I want to know her, inside and out. I want the meaning behind every kiss, behind every touch, behind every thrus-"

"Woah," Mark said stopping her before she could finish that word. "TMI my friend... I get it okay. I really do, I was just kidding with you."

Callie smiled at him, but she wasn't really listening to him as he continued with mindless chatter for the rest of lunch. She was overly turned on by the scenario she had just described to Mark. Like _overly _turned on, so she gave the occasional chuckle, shoulder shrug and grunt as she continued to daydream about her very gorgeous, very beautiful girlfriend, in ways that weren't exactly work appropriate thoughts.

All thoughts of her father went out the window momentarily. Arizona, although not present at the time, still managed to make her day all the more better.

"Hey," she heard the voice of her thoughts say as she took a seat at the cafeteria table.

"Hi there," Callie smiled leaning in to kiss her girlfriend.

"I heard you were having a bad day, so..." Arizona reached beside her and pulled a box of donuts out of a plastic bag. "Brought you some donuts. They always help me out when I'm not having such a great day."

"You're the best," Callie smiled kissing her again.

"... and that's my cue to leave," Mark chuckled excusing himself from the table.

Once Mark began Arizona looked over at Callie, rubbing her hand along her thigh. "Want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about," Callie shook her head vehemently.

"Yes there is," Arizona said softly.

"What do you want me to say," Callie sighed softly. "The man flew 3,000 miles to make me straight, with a priest! I'm lucky that they didn't march into the ER swingin' incests all hepped up for an exorcism."

"Okay I know I asked you to share, but are you done yet?" Arizona chuckled at her girlfriend's words.

"And I," Callie shook her head once more hearing Arizona's words. "No! He came here to disinfect you from my life, you don't find that abhorrent?"

"I do but..."

"There is no but. Oh, what you're gonna tell me you get where he's coming from?" Callie asked crossing her arms. She glared at her a little, daring her to answer that.

"Maybe you should try and talk to him," Arizona said nonchalantly, ignoring the glare she was currently receiving from the raven-haired woman.

"I am, but still, I have nothing to say. If he wants to throw away our relationship after thirty years, then that's his decision," Callie said angrily.

"He hasn't done anything here, you're the one who changed the game."

Callie stared at her incredulous, her girlfriend was suppose to take her side, " You- You didn't expect a little understanding when you came out to your parents?"

Arizona just shrugged, " Uhh... I never had boyfriends, ever. I had a poster on my wall of Cindy Crawford, and I wasn't just lookin' at her mole. It wasn't news to my mom when I brought somebody home named Joann. But you, you've dated men your whole life. You loved men," Arizona began to reason. Callie hated her for it. "...You even married one. He didn't throw out thirty years of a relationship, you know? He's been consistent for thirty years, and all of a sudden, you're a whole new girl. So, cut him some slack, sit down and have a conversation, give him room to be a little shocked."

Callie clenched her jaw and then relaxed. Arizona was right. "I hate you," she huffed.

Arizona smiled at her taking Callie's hand in hers'. "I know, cause I'm awesome."

Callie chuckled and rolled her eyes. "You're awesome," she whispered before grabbing for a donut and shoving it in her mouth.

"You know I got to thinking early with Mark," Callie began.

"Oh no," Arizona laughed. "When you and Mark put your heads together it turns out all bad."

"Shush," Callie smiled. "I got to thinking that it's finally my turn to take you out on a date. You planned this really amazing first date, and I kinda want to show you up."

"Oh really," Arizona joked. "As if."

Callie grinned kissing her cheek. "Just give me a shot."

"You can have as many shots as you want," Arizona replied pulling Callie into a kiss. "So so many."

"Good," Callie smiled into the kiss. "But trust me, I'll only need one."

"Cocky much," Arizona chuckled.

"Not being cocky if you can back it up," Callie shrugged, kissing the blonde once more before pulling back. "And trust me, I can back it up."

"Mhmm," Arizona hummed out, intertwining their fingers once more. "We'll see about that."

…

Callie walked into the conference room, it was now close to five and like she had promised she was meeting her father to talk. The priest, Father Kevin, sat at the head of the table looking slightly uncomfortable, but he stood as she walked through the door and pulled a seat for her.

Callie smiled her thanks, sitting down, and took a look at her father who sat opposite of her. He also look slightly uncomfortable, he cleared his throat to begin, but Callie through her hand up stopping him before he could.

"Alright, fine, I get it. I sprang this on you and it's a lot to take in... And you feel like you don't have much experience with gay people. Even though Uncle Berto hasn't been single for 6 years for no reason..." Callie began softly, slowly.

Carlos cut her off, "Calliope."

She continued, "It's still an adjustment. That said, you should of adjusted by now, I mean you're supposed to love me no matter what. That's what a parent does."

"I love you with all my heart, but with all that's going on with you now... Look, I'm scared for you. It's an abomination. It's an eternity in hell," he stated matter of factly.

Father Kevin cut in, "lets not start with words like hell."

Callie rolled her eyes swiftly looking sideways, she was undeniable pissed off at the moment. "Oh, that's why you flew 3000 miles? To tell me I was going to hell? I thought you came here to apologize," she said as her voice began to raise.

" I can't apologize, Calliope. I don't understand what happened, or where I went wrong," Carlos raised his voice back.

With those words, Callie's eyes began to water, she could feel the tears coming. She fought like hell to hold them back, she wouldn't let him see her like this.

" Where you went wrong?!" She exclaimed incredulously, her voice cracking slightly in the process. To know that her father thought he had done something to cause the outcome, that what she was and had become was wrong, was killing her. This isn't what family did to one another, sure they hurt each other sometimes, but they did not tear them apart.

Carlos whips out flash cards from the inside pocket of his suit, eyes never leaving his little girl's. "'Leviticus: Thou shalt not lie with a man as one lies with a female.'"

"-oh don't do that..." Callie sighed almost trying to cut him off.

"It's an abomination," he finished.

She rolled her eyes once more, her anger rising, her emotions growing more out of control. "-Daddy. Don't quote the bible at me."

"'The outcry of Sodom and Gomorrah is great, and their sin is exceedingly grave.'"

Father Kevin tried to step in again, "Carlos this is not what we..."

"'Jesus: A new commandment that I give unto you, that you love one another.'" Callie cut him off.

Carlos tried to begin again, "'Romans: But we know that-'"

"'Jesus: He who is without sin among you, let him cast the first stone.'"

"So you admit it's a sin-" he said it more as statement then a question.

But Callie continued, he would not win this, he would not change her, and he sure as hell would not be allowed to quote the bible at her and act all high and mighty. Her voice rose again, her emotions clearly present as her voice began to crack and her resolve fade. " 'Blessed are the merciful for they shall obtain mercy. Jesus: Blessed are the pure in heart for they shall see God. Jesus: Blessed are those who have been persecuted for righteousness sake for theirs is the kingdom of heaven.'" Callie could not hold back anymore, her eyes watering once more, but she continued none the less.

"Jesus is my savior daddy, not you! And Jesus would be ashamed of you for judging me. He would be ashamed of you for turning your back on me. He would be ashamed," she cried as she turned on her heel and walked out the door, slamming it as she left. Leaving her father with a stunned look on his face.

Carlos slapped the flash cards down onto the table, he put his hand to his forehead, knowing full well he may have just lost his daughter completely. He looked out the window to see a petite blonde staring at him, as if making a decision. She started to make her way towards the conference room.

Arizona took a seat from the man that was her Calliope's father. The man that had hurt her immensely, how could she not speak up to him. "Arizona Robbin's," she said offering her hand.

Arizona, he had heard that name early from Calliope. This had to be her girlfriend. "I don't know you well enough to talk about her. We're not gonna do that."

Arizona sighed lightly looking to her left before looking back at him. Time to speechify it up. "Most people think that I was named for the state, but it's not true. I was named for a battleship," she stopped, this was always a slightly tough story. "The "U.S.S. Arizona". My grandfather was serving on the Arizona when the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor, and he saved... nineteen men before he drowned. Pretty much everything my father did his whole life was about honoring that sacrifice," Carlos was looking at her now, she had caught his attention.

"I was raised to be a good man in a storm, raised to love my country, love my family and protect the things I love," her voice trailed off, only to pick up again full force. "When my father... Colonel Daniel Robbins of the United States Marine Corps, heard that I was a lesbian, he said he only had one question. I was prepared for, 'how fast can you get the hell out of my house?'. But instead... It was... 'Are you still who I raised you to be?'" Her voice cracked lightly, still remembering all the emotions that had been running through her at the moment. Of her own fathers infallible love for her.

"My father believes in country the way that you believe in God. And my father is not a man who bends, but he bent for me because I'm his _daughter_," she emphasized the last word hoping that it stuck.

"I'm a good man in a storm," she nodded smiling. "I love your daughter, and I protect the things I love. Not that I need to. She doesn't need it. She's strong and caring... And honorable," Arizona's voice broke, she began to choke up a little. Callie was all those things and more, and she wanted him to know that. To know exactly what he was losing by pushing her away. "...and she's who you raised her to be."

Carlos studied the woman across from him, knowing full well she meant every word she spoke. He could see the undeniable love for his daughter in her eyes, the smile she wore was one of true love. The exact smile he wore for his wife, the one that was so simple, but conveyed so much. That smile that he had no right denying to anybody, no matter who they loved.

Arizona gave him one last small smile before standing up and turning to leave.

"Dr. Robbins," Carlos called to her. "Wait."

"Arizona, please," Arizona corrected him.

"Arizona," he corrected himself. "...you did what I failed to do, as a father. You picked up the slack when I hurt my little girl deeply. You also made me see, my faults. You caught her when I refused to, and for that I'll be forever grateful."

"No need sir," Arizona tried to stop him.

"No, please," he shook his head. "My Calliope, she has always been so strong-willed, always known what she's wanted. I wanted to believe it was a phase, but I knew better than to think that. She changed, and I couldn't cope... which is no excuse I know. I should have been their, but I wasn't. Should've accepted her, _bent _for her. But I didn't."

Arizona stood there, waiting for him to continue.

"... protect my daughter, please, and don't ever hurt her the way I did. Because you don't want to be on the receiving end of this trust me, ever. It hurts to see her in so much pain, and that's all my fault. I am not a man who tends to point out he made a mistake, but I did, a very big one. And I may lose her forever now... so please Arizona do what I failed to do because you obviously love her and she without a doubt in my mind loves you just as much, if not more," he smiled at her.

"Is this your blessing?"

He just nodded and extended his hand. It was a start, and he knew he wouldn't come around fully for awhile, but he was going to. And Arizona was nowhere near bad, she stood up for his daughter, better than any of her predecessors had before.

She took his hand, "Thank you... and you haven't lost her forever. She loves you unconditionally, she just won't admit it to herself yet."

"Hearts to big for her own good," he chuckled and pulled the blonde woman he barely knew into a hug. "Thank you."

…

"Calliope!" Carlos called after the retreating figure of his daughter.

She turned around snapping at him, " I can't do this anymore. You'll, you know, see me in hell."

He looked at her sadly, "Listen to me, please... I have to catch you."

"What?" Callie asked confused and tired.

"Your whole life, ... you know, you've always been on a bridge, Calliope. Ever since you were a little girl and you don't just walk on it, either. No, you climb on the railing and you're ready to leap, and when you do, when that happens, I have to be there. I have to catch you," Carlos tried to explain it to her, without screwing it up.

Callie just shook her head, "you don't have to catch me, dad."

This time he shook his head. Disagreeing, he did. "Yes, I do. It's my job. Listen, if this works out between you and Arizona... is there a chance that maybe you'd uh... give your mother a wedding?"

Callie smiled at him, her first genuine smile towards him in weeks. " If Arizona wanted to spend the rest of her life with me? Yeah, I'll put on a big white dress and dance down the aisle."

"How about grandkids?" he asked. He really wanted grandkids, and he wanted the chance to see Calliope become a mother, to have a family.

"Yes, I would imagine that when the time came... yes, there would be kids," Callie grinned at him now. Her father had come around, her heart swelled.

"Does she make you happy?" he asked staring at her.

Callie moved to close the distance between them, Carlos opened his arms pulling his daughter into a hug. " Yes, Dad. She makes me very happy. I love you, you know that?"

Carlos smiled, he avoided the overly emotional with a joke. "She's not a vegetarian is she? 'Cause I don't know how much more I can take."

Callie laughed, hugging him tighter, "she's not a vegetarian."

"I feel very old," he chuckled.

She breathed in his familiar and warm scent before pulling back. "If I can ask, what changed your mind?"

"Let's just say, that your woman can make one hell of a speech," he grinned at his daughter who in turn grinned at him. Her woman.

Callie chuckled, "trust me I know." She spoke pulling him into another hug.

What could she say. She had always been daddy's little girl.

…

_ Family, it was messy as hell and one of the hardest aspects of life, but it was worth every second of the pain, of the hurt, just to feel the little moments of absolute bliss. _


	11. I'll Make Love To You

**So thanks to everybody for last chapter. Here is the next.**

**OH also this chapter is RATED M for explicit SEXUAL content. So yeah. **

**P.S: I'm not much of a smut writer, so I'm a little nervous about this chapter but ya without further ado:**

Chapter 11: I'll Make Love To You

_Dear Arizona,_

_ Do you ever look at someone and think "Wow your cute but you'd be even cuter if you were sweating, beat up, and panting; bruised and fucked out of your mind?" Well I was walking down the hall towards your office to find you only to find out you were in surgery, so I went and watched you for a little. But I became a little hot and bothered and, well lets just say... I kind of want to treat you like my paperwork right now... slam you on the table and do you all night long;) _

_ -Callie_

_ P.S: That ass just doesn't quit and I really want to make you walk funny ;D _

Arizona blushed a bright red as she read the sticky note that was on the desk in her office. She also felt a familiar stirring that had been popping up a lot in the recent days. It was hard enough trying to not take Callie when and wherever, but than the raven-haired woman had to go do things like this. Now all Arizona could really think about was finding her girlfriend and dragging her into the nearest on-call room.

They had yet to have sex. A little over a month of no sex, which was a huge, herculean effort on both their parts. Arizona had no idea how exactly they had lasted this long without screwing each other senseless, but they had and it was a miracle.

Maybe it had something to do with her wanting to do this right, wanting to go slow with Callie. Callie who had just gotten out of a relationship almost two months ago. Not that Arizona had a problem with that because she didn't. It was just the truth and usually no one jumped into another relationship that quickly, but Arizona knew why Callie had. She didn't feel like Callie's rebound girl, and she knew in her mind Callie did not see her as her rebound girl at ALL. Actually Callie would kill her if Arizona ever said something as crazy as that.

Arizona sat back in her chair and sighed in contentment, Callie was perfect and it killed her. Tonight was their second date together, one Callie had planned this time. She really couldn't wait. She had no clue what the Latina had planned for her today, but she knew that whatever it was, it would be amazing.

Her phone began to ring and she picked it up.

"Hello gorgeous woman," Arizona smiled as she answered Callie's call.

"Well good afternoon beautiful," Callie said, "ready for our date?"

"You know it," Arizona grinned.

"Good," Callie chuckled at the enthusiasm she could hear in Arizona's voice. "Now what I need you to do is go home and put into a duffel bag really sophisticated clothes, like a pencil skirt and a nice button up t-shirt of something. Oh! You're white button up with your gray pencil and blazer, that outfits hot. Also, pack a comfy outfit like jeans and a band shirt or some crap like that. Got it?"

"Um, Calliope? What the hell are you planning?" Arizona chuckled.

Callie laughed, "lots and lots love."

"Should I be scared?" Arizona asked.

"Just a little," Callie smiled twirling her hair as she sat in the cafeteria with Addison and Cristina. "... maybe a lot."

"God," Arizona sighed out, "help me now."

"Sounds about right," Callie chuckled. "Anyways, be ready by say twoish and I'll swing by your apartment to come get you. Sound good?"

"Sounds great," Arizona agreed nodding her head.

"Good, bye Arizona," Callie said before ending the call.

"Your seriously not going to do it, right Cal?" Addison asked after she had heard of what her friend was going to do as part of their date.

"I so am," Callie said. "I think she'll appreciate it."

"I think you're out of your mind," Cristina snorted, "and about to lose a girlfriend."

Callie glared at the Asian woman, "I think someone is about to have to work on Ortho for a couple weeks."

"She'll love it," Yang quickly supplied smiling sweetly.

"Yeah that's what I though," chuckled Callie.

"Well have fun with your girl Cal," Addison smiled watching her friend leave.

…

Callie knocked on Arizona's apartment door, she was slightly nervous for the first part of their date, but she knew that the blonde would appreciate the quirkiness of it.

Arizona opened her front door, causing Callie to lick her lips. She looked absolutely delicious wearing a simple vest, black jeans, and converses.

"Wow you look stunning," Callie smiled stepping in and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "However, you're going to have to change right now."

"Wha? Why?" Arizona asked confused looking down at Callie's outfit. She was wearing a hoodie and jeans.

"Because I have the first outfit you're wearing," Callie chuckled at the blonde's confusion. She reached into the duffle bag she was holding, pulling out a blue skirt and blue t-shirt with the S on the chest. "This is your first outfit."

Arizona stared at her like she was crazy, "oh no," she shook her head. "No, no."

"Oh come on Arizona," Callie laughed. "Go along with it."

"Nope," she refused popping the p.

"Fine," Callie sighed. She pulled the hoodie over her head and stripped her jeans off revealing a tight black outfit and above the knee leather boots. "Guess this outfit is just going to have to go to waste."

Arizona gulped at the sight of her girlfriend in _that_. She was wearing a catwoman costume and it was sexy as hell. "Is this some kinky foreplay because I'm totes down."

"No," Callie laughed shaking her head.

"Calliope?"

"Yes?"

"I'll wear whatever the hell you want if you keep that on for just a bit longer," Arizona rasped out as she grabbed for her costume still in Callie's hand. "Just give me a couple seconds."

Callie just shook her head and laughed as she watched her girlfriend almost sprint to her room to change, she was adorable.

…

"So why are we in a park?" Arizona asked holding Callie's hand. She had changed into her outfit which had turned Callie on to no end. Arizona made one hell of a superwoman.

"Well, not a lot of people really know this, but I spend some of my free time volunteering and helping out with a lot of the troubled youth locally. Sometimes not locally, it's a program called Bridge Over Troubled Water. Basically, I help depressed or abused young children or teens hoping to make an impact on their lives," Callie smiled. "Most of my volunteer work involves the homeless youth, but today I promised the kids I would make an appearance at the superhero picnic day. Everybody is required to wear a superhero costume or mask, and if the child can't afford one we provide them when they get there. So that's what we are going to do for the next hour or two."

Arizona looked over at her girlfriend pleasantly surprised, she never stopped ceasing to amaze her.

"That's okay right?" Callie asked quickly.

"Calliope," Arizona smiled stopping Callie to look her in the eyes. "It's more than okay, I think it's amazing. You're amazing."

"So are you," Callie whispered pulling Arizona into a small kiss.

"I know, I'm awesome," Arizona winked at her before quickly pulling them along to their destination. She was kind of eager to work with the kids, this would be an amazing opportunity and experience.

They approached a more secluded area of the park, a bunch of plastic tables were set out, decorated in the theme of the day. Kids were running around with capes taped to their backs, and all the adults wore a costume of some sort. Arizona smiled at the sight before, it was wonderful.

"Callie!" an older woman called out over from the area she was blowing balloons. "So nice to see you made it. The kids were just asking about you."

"Mrs. Reynolds," Callie smiled pulling the older woman into a hug, "haven't seen you in ages."

"What has it been a month," she smiled and finally noticed Arizona, "oh darling don't be rude. Who is this lovely young lady you have with you."

"Ahh," Callie grinned. "Mrs. Reynolds, this is my girlfriend Arizona. Arizona this is Maria Reynolds."

"Nice to meet you Arizona," Maria smiled at her. "Must be pretty special, I've no Callie here for almost two years now, and she has not once brought anyone over to volunteer with her."

"Really now?" Arizona grinned feeling special.

"Oh wipe that grin from your face," Callie playfully glared.

"Sorry," Arizona laughed lightly squeezing her girlfriends hand.

"Dr. Callie! Dr. Callie," they heard a little voice scream from behind them. "Dr. Callie you came."

Arizona turned to see a small little girl who could pass off as Callie's kid any day of the week run towards her and wrap herself around Callie's legs.

"Of course I came Bella," Callie laughed picking up the small girl into her arms. "I promised you I would, and I always keep my promises."

"Do you like my superhero costume? I'm spider-girl!" Bella asked smiled wide.

Callie looked over the little girl as if thinking, then gave her the biggest grin, "you're the best looking spider-girl here little lady."

Arizona watched in amusement as Callie talked to this little girl in her arms. They obviously had a special bond, the little girl really loved her girlfriend and vice versa. Callie's attention was completely taken by this girl and Arizona did not mind at all. It was adorable.

"Oh Bella," Callie said turning the girl in her arms to face the blonde. "This here is super-girl Arizona. She's a doctor too."

"Arizona?" the little girl asked scrunching her nose up, "that's a funny name... I like it!"

Arizona chuckled at how cute she was, "why thanks spider-girl. I love your costume by the way."

"Thank you," Bella giggled. "My momma bought it for me. I like your costume too. You're very pretty."

"Oh she knows that Bells," Callie said.

"But she's not prettier than you Dr. Callie," she said nodding her head and crossing her arms. "Nobody is prettier than my Dr. Callie."

"I'm in complete agreement," Arizona dimpled at the two girls. "The most gorgeous woman I've ever seen."

"Oh shush you two, you are both just as pretty as me," Callie chuckled.

"Calope!" another scream filled the air. This time a small black haired boy with green eyes ran her way, an older kid that was most likely his sister followed.

"Calope!" he called again reaching up for her. Bella slid down from Callie's hip and went over to grab Arizona's hand.

"This is Matthew," Callie explained as she reached down for the little boy. "He has taken to calling me Calliope, but as you can see he can't fully say it so it comes out Calope."

When she picked him up, he snuggled his face into her neck, wrapping his little arms around her neck pulling her into a hug.

"We missed you Callie," the older girl joked. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Sorry Liza, hospital got busy," Callie explained to her.

"Girlfriend?" she raised her eyebrows at Arizona.

Callie laughed, "yes actually. Arizona this is Liza and Matthew Holden. I met them about last year. Liza wants to be a doctor too."

"What kind?" Arizona asked the young girl.

"I want to be a pediatrician," she answered with a smile.

"Well than Liza, you better work hard," Arizona winked. "Peds is hardcore."

"You're a pediatrician?" she asked enthralled with Arizona now.

"Pediatric surgeon," Arizona corrected with a smile. "The most hardcore. Ten times better than _Orthopedics_."

Callie turned to stare at her, "oh really?"

"Yes really," Arizona smirked.

"You're going to pay for that comment," Callie promised.

"I look forward to it," Arizona challenged.

"Airzona! Airzona," the little boy yelled from Callie's arms.

Arizona's heart melted when she heard her name being called that way, it was way too cute.

"Hey little man," Arizona laughed tickling his tummy. Bella was becoming increasingly impatient with the lack of acknowledgment, so she tugged Arizona's hand.

"Lets play Dr. Arizona," Bella demanded more than asked. Arizona looked to Callie who just nodded.

"Alright Bella," Arizona nodded. She let go of the little girl's hand and gently tagged her before running off. "Tag your it."

Bella pouted, "not fair!"

"Catch me if you can Bella smella," the nickname effectively got the girl laughing and soon enough she was chasing Arizona all over the park.

Callie watched the scene play out in front of her, it warmed her heart. It was cute to watch the woman that she was quickly falling in love with interact with the tiny kid. She had never looked more beautiful.

"You love her don't you?" Liza asked her as she watched Callie watch the blonde.

"Sorry?"

"It's written all over your face. You are madly in love with that woman, which is awesome... you know our parents tried to teach us homosexuality was a sin. So when I had feelings for girls, when I was attracted to them, I didn't know what to do... I still don't. When my parents found out... well you know how Matthew and I got here," Liza smiled sadly. "I look up to you Callie, you're everything I hope to be when I grow up."

"Aww Liza," Callie whispered pulling the young teen into a hug. "I look up to you. You are _so _strong, so brave."

"It's just good to see a homosexual couple love so openly and freely. Without fear of judgment or harassment. To see kids react so nonchalantly to it, it gives me hope."

"Well I'm glad your hopeful, so lets keep it that way huh?" Callie smiled down at her.

Liza nodded her head in agreement.

Arizona came walking up behind the pair and in a sing song voice said, "oh Calliope."

Callie turned just in time for Arizona to hit her square on the chest with a water balloon, the blonde bursting out into beautiful laughter.

"Oh no you didn't!" Callie glared. "You're going to pay for that."

Callie grabbed a water bottle off of the nearest table and chased after her girlfriend and little partner in crime, Bella. Liza snatched a few water balloons from a bucket and handed Callie a few, and soon there was an all out water war between the four.

By the time they were called in to eat, they were all soaking wet and shivering. Arizona had managed to get dirty as she had been playing with Matthew in the dirt and wrestling with Bella on the grass. Her white shoes stained green and dirt caked her hands, a little streak on her face. Liza was laughing at all the antics, and Callie could not wipe the grin that now lay permanently on her face.

"You two gonna eat with us?" Liza asked the laughing couple.

"Mmm I wish," Callie shook her head, "but we got a date to finish."

"Bye Bella," Arizona said almost sadly as she pulled the little Latin girl into her arms.

"Bye Dr. Arizona," the little girl sighed. "You better come play with me again!"

"You know it baby girl," Arizona gave her a super, magic smile.

"Airzona! Calope!" Matthew called. Both woman awwed and kissed him on each side of the cheek, pulling Liza into a hug and saying goodbye to her as well.

All in all it had went really well, and the kids had took to Arizona exceptionally. Not that Callie had expected anything different, it's just that they usually did not warm up to strangers all that fast.

"That was amazing Calliope!" Arizona gushed.

"Stole my thunder," Callie joked. "And all it took was two hours."

"Well I'm sorry," Arizona apologized.

"Don't be," Callie sighed. "It was amazing seeing those kids taking to a stranger so well, they are usually very weary of adults, with good reason too."

"Those kids love you, specially little Bella... who by the way looks a lot like you," she smiled

"Yeah, that's what everyone always says... did you have fun?"

"Are you kidding me! Look at me," Arizona chuckled. "I had a blast. Thank you."

"Dates not over yet love," Callie winked.

"Good... but can we change first. I'm soaked and in a super-girl outfit."

"Not a bad combination," Callie shrugged.

Arizona smacked her in the arm, "you are so dirty." Than she smacked her again.

"What was that for!?"

"The dirty note you left in my office!" Arizona answered like it was obvious. "You can't just go around leaving notes like that when you're not around to make the words on the paper become a reality."

"Yeah, yeah well by the end of the night it will be," Callie wiggled her eyebrows.

"Mmm we'll see about that."

…

"Okay, so I figure you take me to watch the sunrise, I take you to watch the sunset. It only seemed fair," Callie said as she led Arizona through the dense forest. They were on the Shepard's property, as Derek had given her the okay to take Arizona there for today. She had set up candles all around the grass and laid a blanket out for them that over looked the city.

She had made her famous pasta and set up the portable radio so that music flowed softly through the speakers. All in all, it was a very beautiful and romantic scene.

"Fair is fair," Arizona breathed out at the sight before her. It was a lot more beautiful than the scene she had set up for Callie a while back.

"I give as good as I receive," Callie smirked at the sexual innuendo she managed to fit in there. "Told you I'd knock your socks off."

"Does your mind ever turn off?" Arizona asked jokingly. "Cause I swear it has one mode: dirty mode. You just manage to lace your every sentence with sexual innuendo and it amazes me."

"What can I say I'm good with my tongue," Callie teased.

"See!"

"Sorry. Can't help myself it's too easy."

Arizona hummed in agreement before taking a seat on the soft blanket and settling in to eat her food. She moaned out after she had taken the first bite, "Calliope this is amazing."

Callie bit her lip at the sound, she could only imagine when else she moaned liked that. "Your welcome," she rasped out.

Arizona turned slightly to meet her eyes, noticing how visibly Callie's eyes had darkened. She gulped herself feeling the desire start to coarse through her. She dropped her plate down on the grass, dinner was now all but forgotten.

Arizona drew Callie down on top of her, Callie straddling her hips. Her hands slowly trailed up Callie's sides, her fingers dragging the fancy shirt Callie wore up and over her head. They were in no rush. Callie brought her head down as her lips met Arizona's in a passionate kiss, soft but passionate. Their lips moved together as perfectly as two ballroom dancers, the fire growing in their bellies. Tongues clashed against one another until Arizona relented and let Callie take the lead. An act of pure surrender. A symbol of trust. Arizona Robbins was no longer drove by the need to control, she was drove by Callie and Callie became the only thing that held her to the earth.

Arizona's lips moved down, leaving a kiss on the corner of her lip, down to her jaw, proceeding down her neck. Callie let out a breathy whimper as she clutched Arizona's hair bringing her lips as close as their bodies allowed. Although Callie was in a position to take over, to dominate, she didn't. Instead she opted to cooperate, an equal give and take. No one dominated and no one submitted. It was a dance, a dance driven strictly by instinct alone.

Arizona rolled over, Callie under her now. Callie's hands were still entangled in Arizona's hair, Arizona's lips still on Callie's neck. She licked and her teeth bit softly, and she found the spot that made Callie absolutely weak. A quick nip of the pulse point before her mouth enclosed it, sucking softly, not to mark her territory, but instead to feel the pulsing of the blood in a way she never had before.

Callie's hand slowly made there way down Arizona's body, hovering slightly above her jeans, stroking the bottom of her well toned abs. The muscles in Arizona's stomach clenched at the unexpected touch a soft moan escaping her lips. Carefully Callie unbuttoned the jeans, slipping her hands into the waistband of Arizona's underwear making circles slightly above her thighs as their lips met once again.

Arizona's lithe fingers worked their magic on the raven-haired woman's bra, pulling it off her and discarding it on the side of the blanket. Callie's center ached with anticipation as the cool air hit her erect buds. The raven-haired woman's hands grasped Arizona's firm buttocks, pulling her inexplicably closer, Callie was ready, but the exploration of her blonde haired lover above her was more important.

Callie quickly took to the buttons of Arizona's shirt, Arizona instantly missing the skin on skin contact. As Callie undid each button, slowly, carefully, taunting and teasing Arizona, her fingers lightly brushed the tan skin causing a shudder each time. Finally, when the last button was undone, Callie quickly brought her lips to the taut tummy savoring the flavor that was distinctly Arizona. Arizona's head rolled back, her face toward the dark sky as if thanking God for the skilled woman beneath her.

Callie took her tongue, starting a trail from the top of Arizona's low cut, lacy underwear, up over her belly button, and came halted to a stop just below the dip between Arizona's breast.

"Off," Callie whispered.

Arizona quickly obliged, tearing at her button up as she pulled it off her shoulders throwing it onto the grass, then quickly undid the clasp to her bra letting it cascade haphazardly onto the blanket. Callie unconsciously licked her lips, flipping them over once again. Now on top Callie continued with her prior activity letting her lips graze the dip between the blonde's breast, kissing her way up to Arizona's throat, marking Arizona as hers. Arizona moaned, Callie growled.

Callie's fingers gently grazed Arizona's sensitive nipples, causing the blonde to buck up into Callie. Arizona knew she couldn't take anymore of the torture as Callie's hands were removed only to be replaced by a hot, wet mouth. She ground into Callie's thighs as if begging for release, her arousal stunningly evident, but she wanted to please Callie before she took pleasure herself.

"On your stomach," Arizona said not as an order, but as a request.

Callie looked puzzled but happily proceeded to do as Arizona wanted. She got on her knees, and Arizona stopped her there, raising too and positioning herself behind her raven-haired lover. Her fingernails lightly dug into Callie's sides as she made her way towards the Latina's breast. She cupped the perfectly developed breasts in her hands as she sucked on Callie's pulse point again. Her thumbs lightly grazed them pulling a loud moan from Callie's mouth. Arizona moved her lips to Callie's shoulders, kissing tenderly, lovingly running her hands to the tip of Callie's pants, unbuttoning them and beginning the process of sliding them down. Callie rolled over to her back, quickly kicking them off and rolled over know on her tummy as Arizona had requested earlier, supporting herself with her arms.

"So beautiful," Arizona said aloud. She crawled over atop Callie on hands and knees, covering Callie's body with her own. With one hand she she made her way down Callie's gorgeous curve until she reached her destination. With one hand she lightly began to rub circles on Callie's erect bud, the woman moaning in approval.

Arizona slipped her other hand beneath Callie's raised upper chest, intertwining their fingers together and positioning them on the bed just underneath where Callie's heart lie in her chest. The only things holding them up now was one of Arizona's arms and Callies as Arizona slowly slipped two fingers into the raven-haired goddess. Her long, lanky digits brought a gasp from the women on the bottom.

Arizona now half laid on Callie, feeling her fully, feeling all that Callie was as she slowly pumped into her, she need not to look Callie in the eyes because she wanted to feel. Callie's already ragged breathing became sharper as she came closer and closer to being pushed over the edge. Arizona placed loving kisses on Callie's back as she picked up her pace just a little, pumping just a little faster into her, softly, gently, feeling herself within Callie, in Callie's most intimate spot. As they moved, they moved as one. There was nothing more intimate than what they were doing at that moment. Making love could not accurately describe it.

As Callie was brought to the utter edge, she clutched at the hand she held in her own, opening it up and pushing Arizona's palm to where her heart was so Arizona could feel the way Callie's body reacted to what Arizona was doing to her.

One more pump and flick of the clit and Callie's eyes closed, whimpering she climaxed, right beneath the woman she was in love with. Arizona remained in Callie as their breathing worked its way back to normal and their heartbeats became regular.

Arizona slowly pulled out of Callie, rolling over, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. A light sheen of sweat covered them both and Callie moved from her position on her tummy to a more comfortable one. She draped one arm over Arizona's beautiful belly, entangled their legs together, and rested a cheek on top of Arizona's chest, listening to her heart. Neither said a word basking in the after glow.

"That was..." Callie breathed out but was cut off by Arizona.

"...wonderful... amazing... feeling you was... it brought me more pleasure pleasing you than I would've imagined..."

"Something I've never felt before in my life," Callie finished.

Arizona nodded in agreement.

Callie, who finally got herself together again, rolled over and pinned the blonde beneath her. She captured her lips in between her own and softly sucked on the bottom one.

"Your turn," she whispered out softly.

"No objections here," Arizona groaned as Callie shoved her thigh between the blonde's legs.

Arizona pulled her lover down for another kiss and quickly deepened it. Her tongue snaking its way into the warm cavern that was Callie's mouth. She gently sucked on the Latina's tongue and ground hard into her thigh once more. She knew she was close, and she intertwined her fingers into Callie's hair pulling her as close as possible.

Callie's hand snaked its way down the gorgeous blonde's body, the cool night air in complete and pleasurable contrast with the heat of their bodies. She broke the kiss and kissed her way down Arizona's body, sucking on her jaw as she stroked her abs. This brought a shiver down the blonde's spine and a needy moan broke from her swollen lips.

Arizona's fingernails dug into the skin of Callie's back and Callie took one of Arizona's erect nipples into her mouth, the hot tongue sucking and licking her closer to ecstasy.

"Callie please," Arizona groaned out. "Please."

"Anything love," Callie whispered into her ear. "Tell me what you need."

"You," came the breathy reply.

Callie positioned herself between Arizona's spread legs, before slowly and gently pushing into her. Her thumb circling Arizona's sensitive nub at the same time. Arizona wrapped her legs around Callie, digging her heels into the Latina's back, pulling Callie deeper.

With each thrust and circle of her clit, Arizona's moans became louder and louder. This was the most vocal she had ever been with a partner before. Finally, her body could take no more and when Callie began to suck her tongue in rhythm with her every thrust, Arizona moaned out Calliope in a way that almost made Callie climax once more.

Callie kissed Arizona gently as she pulled out of her, both of the woman sticky and sweaty and absolutely content. Arizona curled into Callie as the heat from her body died down and the cool night air began to chill her skin. Callie placed gentle kisses along her bare back.

"We should put our clothes back on, it's really cold," Arizona mumbled out.

"But you look so good naked," Callie grumbled.

Arizona just chuckled at her lover's pouty voice before slowly sitting herself up on the blanket. She had almost completely forgotten they were in the great outdoors and that they hadn't eaten dinner. Arizona kissed her lovingly on the lips, before trying to find her clothes in the scattered pile around them.

After slipping on their clothes and cleaning up a bit, Arizona slipped her hand into Callie's as they walked their way back to the car. "Maybe... if you're up for it..."

"Round two when we get home?" Callie grinned excitedly.

"and three and four," Arizona chuckled. "One question though."

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you want me to bring formal clothing?"

"Oh! I forgot about that," Callie chuckled. "See we were going to dress up as a power couple and pretend to be married and take fancy cars out for joy rides at auto dealerships. But we took longer than expected at the park, and so we never got around to it."

"Incredible," Arizona laughed shaking her head.

"Always am," Callie smiled putting her arm around the shorter woman's shoulders and pulling her in closer. "Always am."


	12. Faster

**M Rating **

**Big thanks to everyone who read, followed, favorited, or reviewed never fails to make my day just that much better:)**

Chapter 12: Faster

Arizona gripped at Callie's chin as she brought their lips together, her arousal and need for release becoming almost unbearable. Callie's tongue snaked its way into her mouth, she moaned at the sensation of the warm object inside of her and the taste of coffee with a hint of vanilla. The taste was uniquely Callie, and Arizona could not get enough of it.

Her own tongue fought Callie's for dominance as she tangled her fingers into the brunette's hair, entangling their legs and bringing their naked, sweaty bodies together. Callie rolled over, straddling the blonde, breaking the kiss and lightly nipped at her lips. She began to kiss her way down the side of Arizona's jaw, to her neck, sucking softly, biting, and then planting a kiss over it.

Arizona could feel just exactly how wet Callie was from their activities, and she felt like she would explode any second if Callie didn't touch her where she needed.

"Calliope," she moaned out through clenched teeth. "I need you."

Callie breathed in sharply at the sound, her nose by the blonde's neck. "Be patient," she managed to gruff out. She began to make her way to the valley of Arizona's breast, kissing in between before turning her attention on the two glorious mounds of perfection.

Arizona cried out as one of her nipples was taken into Callie's hot mouth, well she lightly rubbed circles over the other. The raven-haired woman's knee found purchase in between the blonde's two legs, allowing for Arizona to ground down on it. This did nothing for her and her sexual frustration only managed to increase with the amount of teasing going on.

"Calliope!" Arizona whined this time. "I really fucking _need_ you."

Callie let the nipple she had in her mouth go, blowing air on it, and then chuckled. Her hand made its way down the blonde's body, stroking it in the process, until she came to where Arizona needed her to be.

"Please," Arizona whispered. Callie met her girlfriend's usually bright eyes, seeing darkened ones in place. She nodded before slowly dragging her finger along the blonde's slit, causing a whimper to escape.

Arizona gripped Callie's hair harder, smashing their lips together. Callie pushed into her, swallowing the moan that accompanied the action. The brunette began to quickly thrust into Arizona, and with every thrust came a quick flick of her clit. Arizona was so close.

Instead of picking up tempo, Callie began to slow her thrusts, knowing full well the blonde like it better slower. Arizona's fingers trailed untangled from Callie's hair and made their way down her back instead, her fingernails scratching at the unblemished back trying to bring her lover closer.

Callie could her Arizona's ragged breathing, her walls tightly clenched around her two fingers, the blonde was right on the edge. She thrust in deeply, slowly, gently, and curled her fingers right on the spot that she knew would unravel the blonde and bring her to the ecstasy that she voraciously craved.

Arizona's breath caught and her nails dug into Callie almost violently. Callie moaned at the feel of Arizona contracting as she was inside of her, at the sight of the blonde as she rode out her orgasm. Callie snuggled her face into Arizona's neck, trying to get her erratic breathing under control well her lover composed herself beneath her. Finally, when she felt the woman beneath her kiss her shoulder lightly, she pulled out from her and rolled over to her side of the bed.

She brought her wet and sticky fingers to her mouth, taking them in and sucking them clean.

Arizona groaned in response, "not fair, that's hot."

Callie turned to look at her smiling, "has anyone told you that you taste like sunlight and strawberry bubble gum, so _so_ sweet."

"Nope that's a first," Arizona chuckles as she wiggles her way into Callie's arms, burrowing into her warmth. "Mmmm, I'm so tired and it's barely ten."

"That happens when you begin a sex marathon at seven in the morning," Callie laughs and plants a kiss on top of Arizona's head. "After last night, I thought you would be sated for a good while, but you, you are insatiable."

"No," Arizona shakes her head, "not insatiable, just can't get enough of my smoking hot girlfriend... so in a couple hours, when we are both awake once more, I promise you as many orgasms as your body can take."

"I'm going to hold you to that promise."

"I think after last night and this morning, I'm never letting you leave this apartment again. We can both just quite our jobs and have like non-stop, constant sex," Arizona said a loud. "Yeah... that's what we should do. Sex each other to death. Imagine that headline: Two women found dead at home in bed. Cause of death: Sex. Not a bad way to go."

Callie laughed at the cuteness of her girlfriend. "You're ridiculous."

"Oh come on Calliope, tell me that doesn't sound appealing," Arizona yawned.

"It sounds too appealing, so appealing actually I think it's a trap. That was your master plan all along wasn't it. Seduce me into your bed and never let me leave, cause I must admit, this is one of the best ways to be murdered."

"Darn, you foiled my evil plan," Arizona grinned into the brunette's neck, softly placing a kiss there.

"Mmm, I'm sorry," Callie jokingly apologizes.

"Best be, cause now I don't get to sex you to death."

Callie hums again in response, her eyes fluttering shut. She was overly tired from all the activity. Arizona just shakes her head at how fast Callie seemed to be able to begin to fall asleep. She smiles in contentment as she lays in her the brunette's arms.

She could stay like this forever.

…

"I haven't heard from her for two days now," Teddy almost yelled. "Two whole days. She always answers my calls. I think she's dead, she is laying in a ditch dead!"

Addison and Mark just stood there staring at the pacing blonde in front of them. Teddy had busted into Mark's office about five minutes ago well the two friends were eating lunch together, and began to voice her concerns about Arizona.

"Have you heard anything from Callie?" She asked the two of them, however she didn't let them answer before continuing on. "Oh no! You two know something. Did your friend kill my friend? Did you help Callie hide the body? I should've known better, I should have know she was a serial killer! This is all my fault!"

"Woah, woah, woah," Mark chuckled at the look of sheer terror on the cardio surgeon's face. "No one is a serial killer Barbie. She probably lost her phone or something... look I'll call Callie and see if she knows anything about where Arizona is."

He pulled his phone from the pocket of his scrubs, quickly hitting the speed dial number and calling Callie. The phone rang and rang, but his best friend didn't pick up. He frowned at the phone before trying once more. This time it went straight to voicemail.

"That's strange," he frowned.

"What?" Addison asked.

"Has Callie called you or texted you or something?" He asked Addison.

She shook her head, Mark's frown deepened. That wasn't like Callie, usually she would contact at least one of them, it had been exactly two days since he had heard from her as well. Now he himself began to worry.

"Call Yang, ask her if she has heard from her," he told Addison. Addison nodded called Cristina. They had a brief conversation before Addison looked at Mark and shook her head. Callie hadn't contacted any of them.

"Houston we have a problem," Addison said eyes wide as she realized now what Mark had realized seconds before. "Cal hasn't contacted any of us in days, and she hasn't been home because Cristina hasn't seen her."

"Whens the last time you talked to her?"

"The day of her date. She text me, said it was going well and that she would call me when it was over. I just didn't think anything of it when she didn't call," Addison answered starting to worry now.

"So our two friends are both gone, and not one of us took notice!" Teddy exclaimed. She dropped her head into her hands, "we're really _shitty _friends."

"Have you dropped by Arizona's apartment?" Addison asked Teddy. "Maybe they are there."

Teddy nodded her head. "Yeah, yesterday night I did, but her car was gone and nobody answered the door. I thought maybe she was out with Cal and I would just see where she was at the next day."

"Alright," Mark said, "lets go."

"To where Mark? We are all suppose to be working right now," Addison questioned.

"I don't give a damn! My best friend is missing and could possibly be dead, we are going to find her."

"And Arizona," Teddy quickly threw in there.

"And Arizona," Mark agreed.

Addison nodded, "alright."

…

Teddy pounded on the front door of Arizona's apartment, nobody answered. "I have a key, we can go in and look around."

Mark and Addison quickly agreed and Teddy got the door unlocked. They walked into a silent apartment, the lights were all off, and the only sound was that of the buzzing noise the refrigerator was emitting.

"Looks like nobody is home," Mark whispered out.

"We should check the rooms anyway," Teddy said as she began to walk towards Arizona's main bedroom. She stopped outside the closed door and sent a silent prayer up to the god she didn't believe in, hoping that her best friend lay on the other side of the door passed out or sick.

She knocked lightly, which brought no answer, and so she slowly turned the knob to the room. She pushed the door open, and the sight that greeted her made her grin ear to ear.

Callie and Arizona lie together, their bodies tangled up in the silk sheets. Arizona was the big spoon, her arm was draped over the Latina's waist, and her cheek snuggled tightly to Callie's shoulder. It almost made her laugh to see the smaller of the two being the big spoon. Callie's hair laid splayed around her, one of her hands were intertwined with Teddy's best friends, and her face was burrowed into the pillow.

"Holy crap," Mark laughed out loud. "They had sex! Way to go Cal!" Addison gave him a glare and quickly slapped him on the chest.

"Geesh Mark, way to wake a house up!"

Arizona began to stir on the bed, she being the lighter sleeper of the two. She rubbed at her eyes and smiled remembering her and Callie's mid-day sexathon followed by a quick meal and another nap. She quickly frowned though as she could feel the presence of more than just the two of them in the room and she sat up fast, looking around.

She screamed as she caught sight of the three people standing by her bedroom door, clutching at her chest. Callie quickly shot up to, hearing the scream of her girlfriend, the sheet falling from where it was covering her chest.

"Oh my god!" Teddy yelled covering her eyes. "The sheet Callie! The sheet!"

Callie quickly scrambled to cover herself once more.

"Oh it's nothing I haven't seen before," Mark smirked. Addison just shrugged in agreement.

"What the fuck Teddy!?" Arizona yelled at the blonde in the doorway. "And you Marcus Sloan, I will smash your face in with a brick if you continue to look at my girlfriend naked."

Mark's eyes widened and he he dropped his gaze to the floor.

"What the hell guys!" Callie yelled this time. "I swear to God I'm going to kick all your asses once I'm dressed."

"I'm right behind you," Arizona nodded her agreement. "Get the hell out so we can get dressed... I almost just died right now, assholes!"

"Sorry," Addison, Mark, and Teddy yelled in unison as they quickly closed the door.

Callie just looked at Arizona as if she really had no clue what exactly had just happened.

"I am so revoking Teddy's key privileges!" Arizona was livid.

"You can't do that," Teddy yelled from the other side of the door.

"Oh I will fucking do that!" Arizona argued. "Even if I have to kill you in the damn process."

"I won't let you," Teddy cried out, "You cannot revoke my key privileges!"

"Callie I'm going to kill her," Arizona groaned out. She just woke up, almost had a heart attack, and she was not going to argue with her best friend. Her breathing started to pick up, as the fear still coursed through her veins. She was beginning to hyperventilate

Callie just chuckled and rubbed at her back, knowing that Arizona didn't do well with being scared awake. Arizona did not do well with being scared awake, and Callie had to stop the hyperventilation before it began. "Just give it a moment love. Take a deep breath and give it a moment"

Arizona let out a deep, ragged breath, "how are you not pissed off."

"Oh," Callie smiled, "I am. I really _really _am, but you got to let them sit for a little."

"Okay," Arizona sighed as she rubbed her hands against her face. She didn't do well with others scaring her awake. It had started when she was little, and Tim had thought it would be funny to scare the living shit out of her wearing a Halloween mask in favor of just normally waking her up. After that, she had an abnormal fear of devil masks and being woken up abruptly.

She removed herself from the bed and began to dress slowly, and than took the time to sit back and watch her girlfriend do the same. She smiled and her she felt herself begin to calm down at the sight. Her girlfriend was beautiful, her skin a perfect caramel and her legs long and glorious.

She rose from the bed and made her way to Callie, pulling her into her arms and kissing Callie's cheek. "Your so beautiful."

"Mmm," Callie smiled at the contact quickly pecking Arizona on the lips. "So are you, and as much as I just want to stand here and kiss you and exchange compliments, we have friends to kill."

Arizona laughed pulling her in for another kiss before leading them out of the bedroom. Teddy was sitting on her hands on the couch looking like a kid who knew they had done something wrong. Addison stood behind her with her arms behind her back, rocking back and forth on her heels. Mark came out of the kitchen with two cups in hand.

"Here you two lovely ladies go," he smiled brightly as he handed them each a mug. "Fresh coffee."

Arizona grabbed the mug from him, "stop trying to kiss my ass Mark, I still want to ruin your pretty face with a brick."

"It was Teddy's idea," he blurted out, Addison vigorously nodded her head in agreement.

"Oh not fair!" Teddy protested, "those two are really good friends, I have no one to back me up!"

"You know what needs to be done," Arizona glared at her best friend.

"No," Teddy disagreed.

"Teddy," Arizona warned.

"I'm not giving my key up, we are best friends, sisters even. I made one mistake Zona, I thought you were dead, that something bad had happened. You can't make me give it back," Teddy pleaded.

"You can't just come barging into my home," Arizona shot back.

"Please Arizona," Teddy almost begged. "I'll do better I swear to God."

"I will tackle you," Arizona threatened.

Addison chuckled at the pair getting a swift glare from Callie. She may not really be in trouble from Arizona, but she could tell Callie really wanted to kick her ass.

"I will fight you, but you aren't taking this key from me."

"Theodora!"

"No!"

Arizona growled and rushed at the blonde on the couch. Teddy quickly fled away, jumping over the back of the couch. "I not joking around Altman!"

"Don't call me that!" Teddy shouted at her. Arizona ran towards her once more, but Teddy jetted around her and grabbed Addison to use her as a shield. "You never call me that."

"Dammit Teddy."

Teddy gripped a pillow from the couch and flung it at Arizona, making a beeline from the bathroom. Arizona sprinted after her, shoving her foot in between the door before it could shut. She pushed her body weight against the door, well Teddy tried desperately to try to shut it. Arizona backed a way a little preparing to rush the door with all she had.

Teddy quickly slammed it shut and locked the door. Arizona began pounding on it.

"Teddy! Open the door," Arizona called out.

"Nope! I will sit in here until you say you aren't taking my key away," Teddy said stubbornly.

"Fine than," Arizona cried out in frustration throwing her hands in the air. "Starve in the damn bathroom Altman, but I refuse to let you keep the key."

There was no answer from the other side of the door. Arizona pounded on it, "do you hear me? You can't keep it."

Again no answer.

"Really!?" Arizona exclaimed as she realized what the taller blonde was doing. "The silent treatment! I should be giving you the silent treatment, you're the one that scared me shitless and interrupted my sleep!"

Nothing.

"Fine, fucking fine than, two can play at this game," Arizona fumed as she stomped away from the door and back into the living room. What she walked in on almost made her laugh, almost.

Mark and Addison were sitting on the couch with their eyes wide as their eyes followed the pacing and pissed Callie back and forth. She was spouting different things in Spanish, things only Mark could have understood.

"¿Ustedes piensan incluso antes de venir irrumpir en casa de otra persona sin ser invitado? ¿Tienes miedo a la mierda que viven fuera de ella, y yo en realidad. Tienes suerte de que estoy en un estado de ánimo increíble desde antes que yo lo estrangular a los dos de ustedes con mis propias manos." (Did you guys even think before you came barging into someone else's home uninvited?! You scared the living shit out of her, and me for that matter. You are lucky that I am in an amazing mood from earlier or else I would strangle the both of you with my bare hands.)

"¡En serio-"

"Calliope," Arizona said softly, stopping her girlfriend before she could go on. It was insanely hot, but it wasn't necessarily their faults.

Callie stopped abruptly and turned to look at Arizona, taking a deep breathe.

"It's okay," she said taking her hands.

"No it isn't!" Callie protested. "You are over there yelling at Teddy who's locked in the bathroom and you almost had a freak out and I'm just pissed!"

"But it wasn't their faults," Arizona tried to reason.

"It was their idea or at least Mark's, and Addie didn't try to stop it."

"But Teddy held the key in her hand and let them in here in the first place. That's why I'm revoking the key and that's why it isn't their faults... Although you could beat Mark for me," she smiled softly.

Callie sighed, "fine."

"What no!" Mark disagreed well Addison let out a relieved sigh and grinned her thanks at Arizona. Arizona just shot Addison a glare before walking back into the hall.

Callie smiled evily before grabbing a pillow and smacking Mark with it. "That's for almost giving my girlfriend a heart attack." She hit him again a bit harder, "that's for looking at me naked and checking Arizona out." She smacked him once more, "and that is for no doubt dragging them down here in the first place."

"Oh come one Cal! You were missing and weren't answering any of our calls. Do you have any idea how worried we were?"

"And I get that," Callie said. "I do, but there is a reason I'm not answering you calls or I'm not at home. There is a damn reason, that reason being multiple, mind-blowing orgasms. And when I mean multiple, I really mean multiple, like _double digits _multiple. And when I say mind-blowing, I really mean mind-blowing, like _oh my god you just broke my vagina _mind-blowing.

"I'm not always going to be available now guys, and I'm not always going to call you everyday. I have a girlfriend now, and that doesn't mean you guys are going to be pushed off and forgotten completely. But it does mean that I'm not going to be around 24/7 now, and maybe you won't hear from me for a couple of days. You don't have to freak out though and assume the worst, if I were single, then yeah, but I'm not."

Both Mark and Addison hung their heads in shame, they let their friends words sink in. They really were just used to having her call and or answer all the time. This was new, having to share her with someone else.

"We're sorry Callie," Addison said.

"It's okay, but never again."

"Okay," Mark agreed. He didn't like it when she was pissed at him.

The conversation died down and they sat their twiddling their thumbs waiting, snapping their heads into the direction of the hallway when they heard a screaming match begin.

"You can't just use my key whenever now Teddy!"

"I thought you were DEAD or MISSING!"

"NO!" Arizona yelled frustrated. "you DIDN'T. You were just having separation anxiety problems!"

"Can you BLAME me, you always answer your damn phone and you weren't answering. What the HELL was I suppose to think!"

"Um, that maybe I was having multiple SEXATHONS with my GIRLFRIEND!"

"How should I know that?!"

"By waiting till I called," Arizona growled. "Not barging into my home at like four in the afternoon with musketeers one and two."

"You could've been dead!"

"DAMMITT Altman!" Arizona exploded.

"Don't CALL me that!"

"It's not just the two of us anymore! There is one more now, and you can't just come barging in without calling anymore. Before it was okay, before I had a girlfriend. But now Teddy, I made it clear, that key was for absolute emergencies."

"It was an emergency."

"No, it wasn't! You need to start handling the fact that you have to share me now," Arizona sighed settling her forehead against the door. "I know... I know that it's been just you and me for so long. You have been with me through so much, you are my sister Teds. I get that you are used to seeing me and talking to me at least everyday. Especially on my days off, I know that.

"But there is Callie now, and there will be Callie. And I'm not going to push you off fully, but she does and will take up a significant portion of my time Teddy. She is my _girlfriend_. I love you Teddy and you are my best friend, but the dynamic of our relationship is going to _really_ change. You said you were okay with it, you gave me and her your approval which is really important to me. So you need to let me do this Teds, without you freaking out every time I don't contact you right away. You need to let me do this without barging into my house and scaring me half to death. You know I have am abnormal fear of rude awakenings."

"Why does this feel like I'm being broken up with?" Teddy sniffled as she chuckled from the other side of the door.

Arizona laughed lightly, "because you kinda are."

"I know," Teddy grumbled. "I know, I lost the number one lady in your life spot. I just, I just don't know how to deal with that yet."

"You didn't lose it Teds... you're just... you're just sharing it now," Arizona chuckled. "Now open the door so I can hug you."

"Are you going to take my key away?" Teddy asked.

"No," Arizona sighed. "But if you do it again I will."

"Okay," Teddy said before unlocking the door. Arizona quickly pulled her best friend into her arms holding her closely.

"Were you crying?" Arizona asked softly.

"No," Teddy laughed into her shoulder. "...kinda"

"Aww Teds, I'm sorry," Arizona said rubbing circles on her friends back.

"I just really hate it when you call me Altman," Teddy let out.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"You said that once before," Teddy hiccuped.

"Well than I promise this time."

"Okay," Teddy whispered and gripped her best friend harder. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"And we all lived happily ever after," Mark said from the doorway, "now can we all be done with the lovey dovey crap and go out to eat. Cal promised she'd pay for breakfast."

"I swear to God Sloan, you are on my shit list," Arizona almost growled at the man. "And Callie isn't paying, you are. Plus, what the hell, it's almost dinner"

"It's always breakfast, and no way I'm not-," Mark began to protest, but stopped when Arizona shot him a death glare. "Fine, I'll pay."

"Good," Arizona grinned. "I want pancakes and waffles and sausage and bacon."

Mark snorted, "keep dreaming blondie, you're getting a sausage mcmuffin from the value menu at McDonalds."

"Cheapskate!"

"You're making me pay for breakfast, you get shitty breakfast," Mark shrugged and walked away.

"We can smother him in his sleep," Teddy suggested.

"Oh! That we can do!"

Callie knocked on the wall announcing her presence. "Everybody kiss and make up in here?"

"Yup," Arizona grinned, "and made plans to kill your best friend."

"Count me in," Addison blurted from behind Callie.

"Me three," Callie nodded

Mark just pouted in the living room.

...

They had all come to an understanding, and for that Callie was grateful. Both of them had talked to their respective people, and everybody was in agreement with the new terms and conditions that were set in place.

Arizona sighed as she sat down next to Callie on the couch with a glass of wine, she was tired from her earlier argument with Teddy and from their run that they went on after "breakfast".

"Exhausted?" Callie asked.

Arizona nodded snuggling her way into Callie's arm carefully. "Super."

Callie kissed the top of her head in understanding, fighting with your friends drained a lot out of you. She was just glad they had all managed to resolve everything within an hour or so.

"Do you think I'm pushing off Teddy in favor of you?"

"Does Teddy have that concern?" Callie asked.

"She didn't exactly voice it, but I know she does."

"Well I'm sure her and I can work something out. Create a calender of who gets you when, kind of like a custody agreement..." Callie joked. "... I'm serious though. If you feel like you've been focusing too much on me then I don't mind if you split your time between Teddy and me. She is your best friend, your sister, you love her."

"Your perfect," Arizona smiled as she took a sip from her glass. "But no, I want to focus on _you_. She will always be my sister I never had, but I found you quickly becoming my best friend. You aren't replacing her or anything, but..."

"But now I find myself wanting to share everything with you. Like when I save a kid, before I would call her, but now I want to call you. Or when I'm having a bad day, I don't want to go get drunk with her, I want to come home and cuddle with you. You are who I want Calliope.

"I'm going to love Teddy, and she will always be one of my closest friends, but you are my best friend. You are my lover, my girlfriend, and my priority. I will be there when she needs me, always and forever, but _you _are who I'm going to focus on. So don't worry about sharing me or having to make a schedule."

"Okay," Callie whispered out gripping her girlfriend tighter. Her heart swelled with Arizona's words, this woman was the only one who could make her heart beat as fast as it was now. The only one who could rattler her bones and make her lose control.

Arizona craned her neck to look at her girlfriend, meeting her brown eyes. She searched them for a bit, seeing the adoration and desire that Callie held for her. "Kiss me," Arizona almost pleads.

"Don't have to ask me twice," Callie laughs as she cups Arizona's neck and pulls her in for a heated kiss that foreshadows the immense pleasure to come.

**A/N: Okay so I want to explain the method to my madness because I feel you might be a little confused without it, or maybe not whatever. **

**Okay so where I took this chapter was in a different direction than I planned, but I did. I wanted to explain the dynamic change in relationship, this change that will eventually become inevitable. Callie and Arizona have become each others everythings, lovers, girlfriends, and best friends. I personally think this is going to have an effect on their other relationships, understandably. **

**Neither one is taking the other friend's spot, but they have become a tad bit more important. And I wanted to really stress that this chapter.**

**ALSO, Announcement: I am looking for one of my readers to beta this story. Just looking for someone to read over it, fix my mistakes and give some overall feedback on the chapters as we go. Maybe go over some ideas with me, etc. So if that is something you want and are willing to do please just contact me through PM, thanks.**


	13. Fine By Me

**Big, big thank you to my beta CalzonaForever35, really appreciate all her help. Also, thanks to everyone who has read, followed, favorited, or reviewed again and as always it means the world that people are taking the time to enjoy my writing. **

**This is a small, little update, which I am sorry about, but the finale threw me off and I haven't been too happy, plus as I'm sure a lot of you may know that finals have been coming up. but summer is coming soon and hopefully I can't start pumping out chapters in more regular intervals. Anyways enjoy guys:)**

Chapter 13: Fine By Me

_The English word love can refer to a variety of different feelings, states, and attitudes, ranging from pleasure ("I loved that meal") to interpersonal __attraction ("I love my partner"). It can refer to an emotion of a strong affection and personal attachment. It can also be a virtue representing human kindness, compassion, and affection—"the unselfish loyal and benevolent concern for the good of another".__ And it may describe compassionate and affectionate actions towards other humans, one's self or animals._

_ Love was a strange thing, a thing I had never truly felt. Of course I had loved before, loved my family, my friends, even at some point a girlfriend o__r two. There is a difference though, between loving and being in love._

_ When you love someone, you care for them. They become someone you concern yourself with, but when you were in love with someone... when you were in love with someone they became your w__hole world. Everything they did was beyond cute and even when they annoyed you they still managed to make you smile._

_ Being in love was feeling that passionate oozy goodness, the butterflies floating around your stomach. Your hands never really stop sweati__ng, and there is a smile forever etched on your face. For me I never thought I would be in love. For me being in love was like China: you knew it was there, and without a doubt it was very interesting, and some people went there, but I never would. I'd spe__nd all my life without ever going to China, but it wouldn't matter, because there was all the rest of the world to visit._

...

Arizona stood leaning against the door frame as she watched Callie sway her hips to the song that filled the room. She had her eyes closed as she sang along with the lyrics, her rich, beautiful voice outshining the man's by far.

You're not the type

Type of girl to remain

With the guy, with the guy too shy

Too afraid to say he'll give his heart to you forever

I'm not the boy who will fall to his knees

With his hands clasped tight

Begging, begging you please

To stay with him for worse or for better

But I'm staring at you now

There's no one else around

I'm thinking you're the girl for me

I'm just saying it's fine by me

If you never leave

And we can live like this forever

It's fine by me

Arizona smiled at the lyrics; they completely expressed what she felt at the moment. Watching Callie like this, her dancing and singing carefree, was something Arizona wanted to wake up to forever. She really couldn't help but fall more in love with the raven-haired woman.

Callie and she were complete opposites, so it amazed Arizona how well they worked together. Callie was dark, broody, and edgy on the outside, but in reality she wore her heart on her sleeve. She was caring and loving and forgiving almost to a fault, and she couldn't hold on to a grudge to save her life.

Arizona on the other hand was perky and cheerful on the outside. However, she was a closed person. She was hard to read, distrusting, and not very forgiving. She held major grudges, bottled up hurt and anger, and ran when the going got tough. Callie and herself could not have been more different if they tried.

The blonde was stubborn, as was Callie, but she always softened. Arizona was more selfish whereas Callie was known for being too giving. Callie preferred sitting on the floor to Arizona's sitting on chairs. The blonde was conservative and Callie was provocative. Arizona was cautious where Callie was adventurous, one would think they would never match. But they did. It was utterly amazing because despite their every difference, the two women fit together like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. It was like they were made for each other.

Arizona grinned at the thought, they were made for each other, and she loved the other woman even more because of it... she loved that woman... and the thought didn't freak her out. Instead it made her feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. It was an awesome feeling.

One that she wanted to share very soon.

They had been together four months now, and every single second of that felt one hundred percent right to Arizona. For the first time in her life since her brother had died, she felt whole again, and it was all thanks to the woman who was currently cooking her breakfast.

Arizona silently padded into the kitchen, slipping her arms around the taller woman's waist and resting her cheek against Callie's shoulder. Callie stiffened slightly at the intrusion, but relaxed when she recognized the familiar body pressed against her.

Arizona planted a quick kiss to Callie's back before nuzzling back into the previous position. "You're to freakin' adorable," she mumbled against the Latina's shoulder blade.

Callie shook her head in disagreement as she chuckled, "Not adorable, never adorable. But badass." She turned her body around in Arizona's arms so that she was eye to eye with the blonde. She smiled, leaned down and pecked Arizona's lips lightly. "Mmm, good morning."

"Morning," Arizona grinned against her lips.

Callie kissed the side of her mouth before leaning back and taking a look at Arizona's apparel. She groaned internally as she clutched Arizona's waist just a little bit harder. "I see that you opted for underwear and a white see through shirt, you trying to kill me this early in the morning?"

"Nope," Arizona laughed popping on the p. "Just trying to distract you. Make it difficult for you to choose between feeding me and eating me."

Callie groaned this time out loud, "not fair Robbins."

"Who said I played fair?" Arizona asked taking Callie's lips into her own once again. Callie flipped them so that Arizona had her back to the counter top. She gripped tightly at the blonde's petite waist as she pulled Arizona closer to her.

Arizona ran her fingers through Callie's hair before cupping one hand behind the Latina's neck and deepening the quickly heated kiss. Her tongue slipped into Callie's warm mouth, and both tongues immediately started fighting for dominance. Callie moved her hands slowly down the blonde's legs, coming to a stop behind her toned thighs and lifting her up onto the counter. The kiss had been broken, and Callie began to push Arizona's shirt up as she kissed her way up the toned stomach. Arizona's head was thrown back in ecstasy, and the feel of Callie's luscious lips on her was so overwhelming.

"You," Callie smiled as she laid another kiss on Arizona. "Are. So. Beautiful. I can't stress that enough."

Arizona had no reply as she felt Callie's tongue swirl around one of her nipples as her hand snaked its way in between Arizona's legs. A small whimper was let out, but other than that, nothing.

Before anything could go any further, they heard the opening of the front door, and Callie quickly pulled down Arizona's shirt. Snapping her hand back, she backed away going to wash her hands in the sink.

Cristina dropped her bag by the front door and tiredly dragged her feet towards the kitchen where she smelt something burning. She saw Arizona swinging her legs back and forth on the counter top looking a tad bit frustrated well Callie was washing her hands in the sink.

"Eww gross" Cristina groaned. "I just walked in you two about to have sex didn't I?"

"No!" both of the women almost shouted in unison.

"Really!?" Cristina snorted. "On the counter? That's unsanitary, and you are letting breakfast burn it's like a double whammy."

"Shit," Arizona said jumping from the counter top and grabbing the pan from the stove. She submerged it in water in the sink.

"Shut it Yang, you want to talk about unsanitary take a look at your room," Callie retorted.

"This is like the 5th time I walked in on you two about to have sex, I'm tired of it. At least have the decency to do it in your own room, or at her apartment where no one else lives," Cristina glared at Callie.

"But we live closer to the hospital and it's more convenient," Callie protested.

"Well I don't want to come home again and be scarred for life because I see Blondie over there buried deep inside of you as you moan her name having sex on the _couch_."

"Oh my god," Callie groaned horrified. "You saw that?" Arizona dropped her head in shame as a deep blush took over her face.

"Damn right I did," Cristina growled, "I had to go get drunk at Mer's to erase the horrific images from my head. I rocked back and forth as I hugged myself for hours. I had to go to therapy for that shit."

Both of the women were laughing now as Cristina began to prattle on about how badly the scene she had walked in on last week had affected her. They really did need to stop having sex where people could walk in on them, but they couldn't help it. Ever since their first night together, neither of them could get enough of each other. They had done it in Callie's car, at the hospital, on the couch, in the kitchen, on the floor, up against the door, in the shower, out in the woods on Derek's property, in Derek's trailer, in Teddy's apartment, during a party, and the most adventurous one being in the bathroom bar in Joes.

They had done it places where Arizona would have never done it before, but she didn't mind doing it now. With Callie she lost all control, especially when she was wearing her leather jacket. The raven-haired woman had no idea how much of an effect she had on Arizona. About ninety-nine percent of the time, Arizona just wanted to rip off the other woman's clothes and take her wherever the hell they were.

And again this amazed the blonde because never before in any of her previous relationships had she acted like a horny teenage boy who couldn't keep it in his pants. Never before had she ever been so completely and utterly intoxicated and enthralled with another human being in her life.

"You two need to get your own damn apartment," Cristina muttered breaking the thoughts of both women as she pushed past Callie to get to the fridge.

"Yeah and become the U-Haul lesbians of the year? No thanks," Callie scoffed.

"Can't you only be a U-Haul lesbian if you move in during the first month or something?" Cristina asked confused.

Callie just shook her head in disbelief, "I don't know Yang, but that's beside the point. It's too early, and I'm sure my girlfriend over there agrees." Arizona just shrugged her shoulders.

The truth was that Arizona was actually ready to move in with Callie. After coming to the realization earlier that she was in fact in love with the woman that she called her girlfriend, Arizona was ready to take the next step in their relationship. She wanted everything with Callie, she wanted to wake up next to her in the morning and make love to her all hours of the day anywhere she pleased. She wanted to share a bathroom and a closet and have another toothbrush next to hers.

"See," Callie smirks, "so until the day comes when we actually do move in together, if we do, there will be plenty of sex on our couch. Get over it Yang."

"Sex on the couch," Mark's voice bellowed around the room, "hot." He was followed by Teddy and Addison.

"Way to go Arizona," Teddy laughed coming up behind her best friend and slapping her ass. "You are an animal."

Cristina sighed heavily, "Another reason you should get your own apartment, so I won't have D-bag and desert storm Barbie walking into my home anytime they please. When did we start up an open door policy?"

"Oh shush Yangster," Mark winked, "You know you like having me around."

There was another eye roll from Cristina before she stomped to take a seat next to Addison on the floor. The redhead hearing about what went on, on that couch had opted to sit on the floor.

Callie glared at the three people who had just barged in. "How do you three always seem to magically appear when no one wants you around? And how the hell do we all manage to get the same day off? Unbelievable."

"Come on Cal, there are other doctors employed at the hospital you know," Addison chuckled. She looked her friend up and down before looking at the blonde who stood in the kitchen still. "Oh, and Arizona?"

"Yeah," Arizona asked as she walked into the living room.

"Nice choice of clothing." Arizona looked down to see that she was still in fact in her underwear and white shirt. She blushed with embarrassment as she turned and scattered from the room. Everyone started to laugh in the room before it died down into silence. Mark stood sipping his water bottle, Addison and Cristina were having some sort of staring contest down on the floor, and Teddy shrugged and took a seat on the couch. Callie just watched and sighed.

Seriously, they all just materialized out of thin air, it amazed her.

…

Arizona threw the stick out into the large park field and watched as both Artemis and Apollo took off after it. Callie smiled beside her as she watched the dogs play. Both of the women had made a commitment to walk these two dogs at least once a week after Callie had fallen for the both of them.

They had been at the park for about thirty minutes, trying to exhaust the dogs as much as possible, not much talking was being done as it didn't need to be. Both of the women had spent most of the walk in silence, just enjoying the feel of being with the other, it never got old for either of them. However, Arizona had been overly quiet and a little shifty, and Callie had taken notice. Callie wanted the blonde to be the one to bring up whatever was bothering her, but it was killing her not to ask.

She wasn't paying much attention when Artemis came bounding towards her at full speed, so she didn't realize what had happened until she was on her back in the grass with a giant pit bull licking her face. Arizona stood over her laughing as Callie was lovingly attacked by the silver-haired dog which Callie was trying to fight off.

"No Artemis," Callie squealed in laughter, "down girl. No girl, please. Arizona!" Callie whined, "Help me please."

Arizona chuckled as she reached down for Callie's arm, pulling her up and away from the playful dog. She came eye to eye with Callie, the Latina's face flushed. She looked absolutely stunning to Arizona at the moment, slobber and all, and Arizona knew she had to bring up what was bothering her.

"Thank you," Callie said as she leaned in and pecked Arizona's lips.

"Callie," Arizona breathed out, "We need to talk."

Callie's eyes widened slightly, when someone said they needed to talk it never ended up anywhere good. Callie swallowed and nodded, "Yeah, we can go sit down and talk."

Arizona smiled her agreement and gathered up the dogs, heading for the bench. Callie followed, the whole time worrying that Arizona was going to say something bad. Something like maybe she wanted to break up with Callie.

Callie shook her head, she was being absurd. Arizona seemed to be enjoying their time together just as much as her, so there would be no reason why the blonde would break up with her. She was immediately jumping to conclusions. She took a seat next to the blonde, who made it a point to scoot closer just to show it wasn't anything overtly bad.

"You wanted to talk?" Callie asked nervously.

"There's something that I have been meaning to say, and I wanted to do this differently, I really did. But seeing you so carefree with the dogs out here, and watching Artemis attack you while you giggled in such a cute way... Callie," Arizona shook her head smiling. Now may have not been the most romantic time or anything, but to Arizona, it was the perfect time. "Calliope Iphegenia Torres, this morning, when you were cooking, singing and dancing in the kitchen, I realized something that I had been afraid to admit at first. Something that I've been feeling for a while now, and was too scared to acknowledge. Other than earlier, and right now, I felt it again and I need to say it..."

Callie sat there, she knew what was coming, and instead of being slightly terrified she was nothing but giddy.

"I love you," Arizona had grin from ear to ear as she said it, looking Callie straight in the eye.

Callie smiled widely back, and said "I love you too."

"Oh thank god!" Arizona yelled as she jumped off the bench. She fist pumped into the air three times before she began to jump around waving her hands in the air. She kissed her fingers and raised them to the sky before yelling, "I would like to thank, not only God, but Jesus too!"

Callie laughed as she happily watched her doofus of a girlfriend jump around in front of her because she had returned the sentiment. She had meant what she said, but never before had she had such a strong reaction to an 'I love you too'. It was quite amusing.

Arizona was excited, she felt giddy beyond belief. Callie loved her too, and although a little piece of her brain already knew that, it still felt great to hear it. She kneeled before the two dogs that had accompanied them. "You hear that Artemis and Apollo. Calliope loves me, she loves me too."

"Come here you dork," Callie said as she pulled Arizona up and in for a kiss. "Of course I love you."

Arizona hummed against Callie's lips, "I have to say, this is quite possibly the best day ever."

"The best day ever?" Callie asked with a raise of her eyebrows.

"Yes," Arizona replied as she captured her girlfriend's lips once more. "Absolutely the best day ever... I can bust out into a song for you if you want."

"Oh god, please no," Callie groaned playfully, "I think the fist pumping and jumping around was enough."

"Well in that case," Arizona grinned mischievously. She cleared her throat before busting out into song.

Mr. Sun came up and he smiled at me

Said it's gonna be a good one just wait and see

Jumped out of bed and I ran outside

Feeling so extra extatified

It's the best day ever

(Best day ever)

It's the best day ever

(Best day ever)

Callie started to laugh as she shook her head, "Arizona please stop, please… please stop."

"Fine," Arizona huffed jokingly, "but this is like the best day ever so..."

"Yeah it is," Callie agreed. The woman she loved just confessed her love for her, "but still, no singing."

…

_ China was interesting, yeah. But nobody ever made it sound appealing, up until I had met Calliope Torres. That woman had sold China to me like no other before her, and all I found myself thinking about was taking that trip to China with her. Suddenly, the rest of the world didn't matter. All that mattered was this raven-haired beauty._


End file.
